The Reaper's Promise
by lizard1969
Summary: Sequel to No Sacrifice Big Enough. A changed Callen returns throwing the team's, including densi's, world upside down testing their loyalty, love and friendship. Story is AU with OC.
1. Chapter 1

Oh well here we are finally after a false start…the sequel to **No Sacrifice Big Enough**. I have to admit I've had writer's fright (as in stage fright), afraid to put it out there. But I've almost finished the story and I thought it about time I publish it. I hope you all like it. It may be slow in some parts but I assure you (and you'd know if you've read my other stories) there's always plenty of hurt, angst and action.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of the characters.

They belong to Shane Brennan.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Los Angeles**_

"Well…never let it be said that love is NOT blind because friends, here we have proof. Our beautiful and gorgeous Kensi has, beyond everyone's comprehension, decided to marry Deeks." Laughter roared in the restaurant. "But seriously, we all couldn't be happier for the both of you. You guys deserve all the happiness in the world and we wish you both the very very best. Ladies and gentlemen, let's raise a glass to Kensi and Deeks! The crowd responded _to Kensi and Deeks!_

Sam sculled his champagne and set the glass on the table before sitting down and accidently bumping Mike who spilt champagne over his shirt, "Elephant in a china shop Hanna…that'll be your new name," said Mike giving Sam an annoyed look as he tried to blot the liquid from his shirt.

"They look so happy," said Sam quietly blissfully immersed in the scene in front of him, ignoring Mike's remark.

Mike looked at the inebriated Sam. He was funny when he was drunk; so vulnerable, so sensitive and so mushy. It made Mike laugh. "They do Sam. Made for each other." Then Mike picked up a knife and started tapping the glasses. The whole party joined in and the newly engaged couple locked lips. When they had finished, Kensi looked over to Mike and Sam wagging her finger and smiling. Extricating herself from her lover's grasp she wobbled over and hung herself between her closest friends.

"You boys! I love you," she said kissing them both on the cheeks.

Sam turned looking at his gorgeous colleague, "You look sooooo happpeeee, Kenz."

She turned to Sam and her face lost its megawatt smile. "Kensi?"

She leant in and whispered in Sam's ear, "You know what would make me the happiest?"

He stupidly asked, "And what's that?"

"If Callen were here." She breathed deeply, landing another kiss on Sam and Mike's cheek and left the boys bringing them back to their brutal reality. Sam lost his joy to _partee_. He suddenly felt like the whole place was going to swallow him whole as his face became ashen. Callen's absence was like a festering abscess in the heart of the team. It had been two years and there had been no sign and no word. Sam had spent a couple of months after Callen's resignation looking and searching, leaving no stone unturned. But he had disappeared. He had become a ghost. Sam hadn't expected any less. He would've been disappointed in Callen if he _had_ actually found him.

Sam gulped down a glass of water and stood, waiting for the room to stop spinning and finding his balance he exited the restaurant. Mike's worried gaze followed him. It had been hard on Sam particularly, and that's why Mike had been called back. Sam had taken his frustrations and his anger out on Dom. He wasn't in the right frame of mind to mentor a new agent. Mike had thick skin. He was a seasoned agent. He'd be there for Sam.

The salty ocean breeze brought Sam back to reality as he stood outside feeling it rush past him. A day didn't go by when he didn't think about Callen; what he was doing or if he was still alive. He missed him. His melancholy grew worse as the effects of the alcohol started to wane.

"Sam…" approached Mike. Sam didn't flinch he continued to stare out to the ocean. Mike breathed out heavily wondering when Sam would stop pining for Callen. He hated seeing his friend descend into these pockets of depression. Nevertheless he walked up to him and stood beside him.

"What are the chances he's still out there and not lying dead in a ditch?" asked Sam.

Mike smiled. "Can't see Callen dead in a ditch, too mundane for our friend. He's out there Sam. You know that. We all do," said Mike affectionately facing his friend.

"It's been three years and nothing," said Sam restraining his anger.

"We've been through this Sam. Callen doesn't want to be found. He needs time to sort things out. You know how good he is. You need to let it go. You need to let him go. When the time is right he will make contact. He will find you," said Mike looking at Sam, not as a partner but more like a brother.

"I know…I know. It' just…I miss him. I miss his whining and brooding…hell I even miss his wake-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night-to-practice-his-Russian routine," he said sadly. Mike nodded and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Meanwhile Nell stood in the doorway watching the two agents; her two favourite agents. Sam and Mike had become like her big brothers. She had started awhile after Callen had resigned. She hadn't been officially filled in on the mysterious G. Callen because nobody talked about him. They avoided mentioning his name, but her hacking skills had allowed her access to some interesting facts that helped her understand Sam's affection for his ex-partner. She was intrigued by this ghost. She'd make it her personal mission to seek him out and bring him back to his family.

Hetty had asked her to call Sam and Mike in. "Oh booyzzzz, they're cutting the cake and Hetty said time to come in," said Nell smiling.

Mike turned and smiled, "Thanks Nell. We'll be in."

"Noooo problem," she responded and headed back slowly, keeping her eyes on Sam. She hates seeing him so lost, so simply, sad.

"Sam?" asked Mike.

"Yeah. You know Mike, he'll come when he's ready but until then let's cut cake. Let's celebrate," said Sam smiling, pushing his thoughts of Callen aside and focusing on Kensi and Deeks' happy day. It was all a façade and Mike could see right through it but it was the best Sam could do.

They rejoined the gregarious crowd of well wishes. Kensi noticed and smiled, Sam smiled back. Suddenly he felt her presence, "Mr. Hanna, enjoying the night air? Nothing rivals the Californian ocean breeze on a balmy summer night to clear one's head, don't you think?" asked Hetty.

He knew what she was alluding to and he refused to bite so he changed subject avoiding her gaze. "She's happy. For the first time in a long time she's happy, Hetty," observed Sam.

"She is and deservedly so. Our Miss Blye has had her share of unfortunate events and now, to everyone's delight, fate is smiling down on her. Detective Deeks is a good man. They'll be very happy," said Hetty smiling.

"And how do you know that? Did you read it in your tea leaves?" asked an amused Sam, looking down on the diminutive giant.

"No Mr. Hanna. I did her astrological chart," she said smirking coyly. Sam shook his head in amusement. She was glad to see him smile. Sam's smiles didn't truly reach his eyes anymore. Hetty saw that. "Let him go Mr. Hanna. His memory robs you of the wonders of the present and the future."

"Have you?" asked Sam curtly, finally turning and looking down to face her.

"Yes." Then the crowd cheered as the betrothed kissed.

_**Somewhere in Indonesia**_

The sky lingered with an orange haze, as Callen looked to the horizon. He was alone, yet again. This time the sentence was self-imposed. His missions were taxing and these breaks kept him together. He looked down at his feet and scrunched his toes, feeling the glass-like sand shift and flow. The lapping of the waves drew his attention, as the local children ran around screaming at the top of their lungs from the simple joy of having caught a crab. He had let his hair grow longer than his trademark buzz cut. It hid the scar well. The scar that reminded him of the past he had left behind. His skin had acclimatized and the tan-bronzed look made him feel younger and healthier. He never thought he'd enjoy the equatorial weather nor surfing, but he had taken to them like a fish to water.

He raised his head and saw the wave coming in. He stood and walked to the water's edge gripping his board and ran in. The exhilaration of the expanse of the ocean and the adrenaline rush of riding a wave always cleared his head. It had been two weeks now. He felt it was time. He knew this would be his last surf at this beach before he'd have to leave again.

He emerged from the waves, shaking his head and carrying his board up to his shack. He placed his board against the wall and walked over to the esky, pulling out a beer when he heard a beep, followed by another beep.

His phone.

The agency.

A mission.

He opened the attachment. His destination was the US. It was back to base. It meant it was a clandestine op, the blackest of the black, one of their own. Those missions were the worst.

Going back to base meant going back home. It always made him nervous when he had to return to his native soil. There was always that constant fear that he'd see them again, or worse still, that they'd see him.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks for all the reviews and alerts guys…**

**Chapter 2**

The plane touched down and his heart sank. Callen was in Virginia and back on home soil after three years. The missions had taken him to every pocket of the world except the United States. He made his way through the hustling terminal blending in and attracting no attention. Nearing the sliding doors, he repositioned his blue cap, pulling it down over his eyes. As he stepped out, the sun hit him hard and he stood with his shoulders back, taking a moment of pleasure. LA. Home.

Traffic rushed past as Callen kept his eyes averted and started walking towards the long-term parking. He kept to the camera blind spots as much as he could and continued in a steady pace. Turning the bend and descending two levels he spotted her tucked inconspicuously in the far corner. Callen's pace quickened as he walked over, stopped and smiled. It had been too long. His people had made sure she'd be waiting for him.

Almost afraid to touch her, he extended his hand and pulled off the cover, and then he ran his hand along her chassis. She was beautiful and built for speed, a black MV Augusta F3; a little pleasure he allowed himself. Callen secured his backpack and mounted her. He turned on the ignition and she roared to life, a deafening echo reverberated throughout the entire level. Callen pulled on his helmet then twisting the throttle and releasing the clutch, he zoomed out of the parking lot.

Weaving in and out of traffic, he headed towards Langley. Thirty minutes into the drive, Callen passed the CIA headquarters and continued until he arrived at a non-descript building just off Georgetown Pike. He pulled up to the rather large roller door and typed in some numbers on the touchpad, whilst security cameras followed his every move. The door opened and Callen rode in. Inside the perimeter of the secure building, he brought the Augusta to a stop. A friendly face greeted him.

"Long time sir," stated a rather young and naive individual.

"You've looked after her well, Theo. Thank you," replied Callen as he removed his riding gear.

"Always a pleasure." Callen nodded in appreciation and in concurrence. Leaving her in good hands, he proceeded upstairs to the command centre. It was a small group. They all knew of each other but avoided getting to know each other. In their line of work, detachment and objectivity were the keys to success and the difference between life and death.

Callen's elite status meant that he didn't have much interaction with the worker bees that gathered intel. That was ok by him. Attachments were a liability, a rule he learnt the hard way. A new assignment meant conference room 9. So he headed that way. The floor was quiet as always: clinical and sterile. He pushed aside the large birch doors and found him waiting reading some files.

"You're late," he stated without looking up.

_Such a warm and cheery disposition, _Callen thought to himself and smirked.

"Traffic," Callen responded whilst moving to settle himself in a rather large and opulent leather chair.

"Uh…she must be a joy to ride. Must get one myself." Callen raised one eyebrow _At his age?_ he thought and smiled. Their relationship was not like the one he shared with Hetty, but nevertheless, the two men shared a bond, which Callen couldn't explain. Callen saw a lot of himself in the man sitting across from him.

Finally he raised his head and those piercing blue eyes fixed on Callen's. "You look well. Equatorial weather agrees with you. You did an excellent job in Ghana…bringing down General Gazubo without loss of life. Brilliant Callen…absolutely brilliant." His tone was sincere. It always surprised Callen when his superior praised him. He didn't think the man had a heart. However not letting the moment linger for too long, he passed Callen a folder, "Here…"

"Where to this time? Monaco…maybe New Zealand," joked Callen whilst he took the folder in hand.

The other just stared at Callen. His face was unreadable. The man that had been so generous with his heartfelt compliment so gone and replaced by the one he was more familiar with…the being with no scruples, "Closer than you think."

Callen opened the file and suddenly he froze at the photo. Callen's breathing hitched as his heart started to beat faster and faster. His jaw clenched as his brow furrowed. He forcibly shut the folder and slammed it onto the table as he looked up to stare at his boss. Callen's eyes widened and for a brief moment, he left his emotions seep through. Weakness…he couldn't show weakness. Yet that's what the photo elicited. "You can't expect…" he said breathlessly.

"You have a problem Callen?" he said coldly, knowing full well how Callen would react.

"Yeah. I won't do this. I **can't** do this," his voice got louder as he stood, placing his hands on the table.

His superior remained stoic and motionless. Callen's aggressive tone and stance caused him no alarm. "You are a professional. I need the best for this assignment and that is you," he finished as his eyes focused hard on Callen.

"No." The standoff continued.

"I thought you had let go of the past Callen. Does she still mean something to you?" There was no emotion. But his question made Callen feel vulnerable and exposed.

Their eyes locked. The game had begun and Callen had yet to make his move. "Our relationship is none of your business," shot back Callen.

"Oh, you are so mistaken, Callen. Everything about you is MY business. You said yourself, you no longer had any ties. So why is this a problem?" he asked mockingly.

"She was a friend and a mentor. She has saved my life so many times and I owe her. I won't do this," growled Callen. His adrenaline was pumping and blood flow increased throughout his body. Losing self-control was not something Callen did.

There was no yelling and there was no argument. "Fine," his superior quietly and gently uttered.

His superior's reaction caught Callen unawares. Callen doubted what he had heard and shook his head. "What? That's it?" asked Callen incredulously watching him slowly rise from the chair.

"You made it quite clear what your position is on the matter. I value you too much to upset you Callen. This is your home and your future. But rest assured this will be carried through. I just thought you'd like to handle it…being a friend and all," he said as he started to walk towards the door.

Callen straightened up and asked quite innocently, "Why?" His voice was soft just beyond a whisper.

Mort knew he was taking a risky chance giving Callen this assignment. But his gut instinct and his Machiavellian scheming had never failed him. Callen still remained a mystery to him even after three years. This unsettled the man. He needed to break Callen and this was the only way. He was going to feed him enough of the truth in order to plant a seed of doubt in his mind. That's all Mort needed to do. Then he'd feed Callen's paranoia ever so slowly until Callen's resentment towards Hetty would become vengeful, until he'd turn his loyalty to him.

The old man stopped and a sickening smile formed on his lips. Callen had taken the bait. "I don't want her dead. Hetty is an old friend but it is the only way. She has a book in her possession. America's enemies have been after it for years. There have been attempts to recover it before and they have failed. There is going to be another attempt. They cannot get the book Callen, and I fear Hetty cannot protect it this time. We must ensure that. Our freedom relies on it. I have tried to talk to her but she refuses to converse about the matter. She is stubborn…so stubborn. She will be branded a traitor if the book is not delivered to the CIA headquarters."

"She doesn't have to die! I can retrieve the book without harming Hetty," reasoned Callen.

"You are still so willing to believe in happy endings Callen. You can be so naive," frustration flourishing on Mort's face. "She protects the book with her life. You will not separate her from it. She will kill for it," his boss argued.

"Let me try," pleaded Callen. He couldn't let anyone else near Hetty. He'd have to be the one to do it. He was fighting for her life.

Mort straightened up and placed his hands on the mahogany table and leaned towards Callen seething, "Fine! But remember you are my agent. You follow my orders. You do not question. This is the last time you negotiate a mission. Is that understood? Do what you have to Callen but you need to get the book or else not even I can save you and Hetty."

Callen tried very hard not to retreat. Mort was frightening and it shook Callen to the core. But he too, was a seasoned agent and he stood his ground nodding his head, "I trust her to do the right thing."

Suddenly he saw the man's body contort and convulse. Callen became alarmed. He thought a seizure, or worse still, a heart attack. Then came a booming yet horrid noise. It sounded vaguely like laughter and it continued for a while until he doubled over just to draw in breath. Wiping tears from his eyes he looked over to Callen who was shell-shocked from the whole display, "You TRUST Hetty? Oh my dear boy, what ever gave you the idea that you could trust her?"

Callen didn't like feeling ridiculed, "She's never given me any reason not to."

"There are so many things you don't know about your precious Henrietta Lange, Callen. You are still a blind disciple. Did you _know_ that?" He moved around so to face Callen straight on, "She deceives you everyday. Yet you trust **her**? She holds the answers to the many questions you seek. Yet **you** trust her? She has held back so much about your past from you. **Yet** you trust her?" he teased.

Callen's eyes danced around as he tried to keep his focus. His past was his Achilles' heal and now Mort had brought her into the equation. Callen stood straight and brought his left hand over his face and started pacing the floor. "She wouldn't hide anything? Why would she hide anything from me about my past? She knows how much it means to me," Callen asked still pacing as his mask was slipping.

"Maybe you can ask her that while she's pointing a gun at you?" he replied arrogantly. Callen's head snapped to his right and stared at his boss. He never ever once entertained the idea that Hetty would hold back secrets from him. She had always been so caring and so sympathetic. Now he started wondering if what Mort was saying was true. He hated the seed of doubt that had been planted in his head. So he decided to turn the table.

"Why should I trust you?" Callen's words were steely cold.

"I'm not asking you to and you're wise not to. I have nothing to hide, Callen. I've always been up front with you. That is how this unit runs. Without the truth there is nothing. Just remember _one truth out of context can prove very dangerous._" He moved closer and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I watched you hop from agency to agency. I've seen you manipulate and weasel your way out of situations that would have Houdini screaming and I've seen you struggle with your past. But I waited. I waited patiently for you to mature into the agent I needed. Every trial and tribulation you have endured have made you the agent you are today. Your talent is invaluable and I will not do anything to jeopardise your future here because this is where your future lies."

Callen couldn't stop staring into the cold blue steel eyes. Callen was searching for a crack or a flinch that would belie his words. He knew he couldn't let Mort get under his skin but the truth of the matter was that Mort's words had moved him. He suddenly felt wanted and valued. Emotion…he couldn't let that override the conversation. He needed to take control of the situation. He knew Mort well and Callen wasn't going to get played. "What does she know about me?"

Mort's mouth morphed into a half smile that didn't reach his eyes. He wasn't happy. Callen was good at playing mind games too. He wasn't the easy prey Mort thought and it irritated him to no end. In times like these Mort knew that the game was never over, one just changed tactics. "Good we're learning to ask the right questions. But I'm the wrong person you should be asking."

"You all use my past as a pawn in the games you play. I just want answers Mort. Just answer me. I'm tired of being played," responded Callen through gritted teeth.

"No, I will not let this be about you, Callen. This is about the book. You are my agent and I order you to complete the mission!" Mort said raising his voice. Callen's face was red and he was seething. He grabbed the folder and headed for the exit when he heard Mort. He stopped in his tracks. Mort's voice was calm and vulnerable, almost fragile. "I'm not playing any games Callen. I don't have the answers you seek. Ask Hetty about your mother. They knew each other. That's all I know." Mort Saulmann had said enough. Mort saw Callen's shoulders tense and his hands clench into fists. But he remained silent and barged through the door. He needed to get out. He needed to think.

Mort sat still as he allowed himself a slight victory smile as he saw Callen's reaction. He was so pleased with himself, so pleased. Callen was the best but the boy would be better if he let go of his past and his ties. He needed to be completely broken before Mort could turn Callen into his protégé. Lost in his thoughts, Mort didn't hear James enter. "Sir?"

"James…so what do you think?"

"An Oscar winning performance sir…" said James relishing in his boss's skill.

"Yes, I do believe you're right."

Callen stumbled towards the cubicle that he very rarely used and suddenly his head felt light. He started to see spots, as his breathing took on a life of its own. He fell into a chair and sat still for a while, holding his head between his hands. Callen sat frozen in horror and shock. Suddenly the brave façade he was putting on for Mort's sake fell away. He had left to keep his friends and family safe from his past. These were the people he had trusted with his life. But the sense of betrayal was overwhelming. When did everything get so screwed? Hetty was his rock. She had always kept him grounded. She had always been there. But what if Mort's revelations were true and she was keeping secrets? What reasons could she possibly have? He felt betrayed and he felt angry. He needed to talk to her to find out the truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews? Oh well at least I'm enjoying it.**

**Chapter 3**

"You're really taken with this meditation thing," said a hangover Mike peering at Sam from his desk.

Sam was reclined on their office couch with his eyes closed. "Sshhhh!"

Mike walked over and stood over Sam. "Really? You're hung over. The great Sam my-body-my-temple is hung over. Come on, I've got a great cure and my friend, it's all-natural," said Mike dripping with sarcasm.

Sam opened one eye and peered at Mike, "Not hung over, just feeling under the weather. Where's the cure?"

Mike helped the big guy up then moved to the small bar fridge they kept hidden in the bull's den. He pulled out a container and poured some into a glass, "Here combination of wheat grass and other crap. A dietician friend of mine concocted it. Works wonders. Drink it up."

Sam picked up the glass and swirled it in front of his eyes and then took a deep breath and his face cringed as he looked suspiciously at Mike. Mike nodded encouragingly. Then Sam gulped it down. "Tasty…not! Man this is vile," handing the glass back to Mike.

"You'll be thanking me in an hour or so," said Mike slapping Sam on the shoulder.

"Yeah we'll just see…" answered Sam with a certain amount of skepticism.

Deeks and Kensi were both on leave for a couple of days, so it was skeleton staff. Nell and Eric were upstairs and Hetty was at her desk on the phone. The cure was working wonders. He was feeling better but there was no way he was going to admit it to Mike. Sam lifted himself up from the couch and stretched his arms and legs in an attempt to awaken his body, when he caught glimpse of Hetty. He saw her face turn ashen as she placed the receiver down. Sam saw her shoulders slump and sit almost defeated. Callen was Hetty's sounding board so with him gone; Sam had taken up the mantel. He found his balance and walked over to Hetty. He stood for a moment at her desk unsure how to approach her. She didn't acknowledge him. He inched closer, "Yes Mr. Hanna?"

"Hetty are you ok?" asked a worried Sam very gently.

Hetty took in a deep breath and pursed her lips, "Define the term _ok, _Mr. Hanna? No I am not ok." She looked up at him. She looked older and her eyes were deeply saddened. It surprised Sam at first but he knew what was required of him; she needed to talk. "Mr. Hanna please sit," she said extending his small hand. Sam did as she asked.

"You're worrying me Hetty?" said Sam frowning.

"Secrets are a heavy burden carried alone and I've carried so many for so long. I am tired Mr. Hanna," she paused and Sam stared at her, waiting for her to drop the retirement bomb. "I have just received some disturbing news. It is not something I would normally share but in light of past occurrences…"

"Hetty, enough with the rhetoric. What is it?" asked Sam sitting forward on his chair becoming increasingly concerned. Suddenly his hung over became irrelevant.

"Mr. Hanna I need to ask a favour of you." Sam frowned out of curiosity. She turned a handle clockwise and gave it a shove, from the other side of her desk a small drawer popped opened and she pulled out an object. "Here is a key. It opens a safety deposit box at United Central Bank. I have organized your authorization and this is your password. Learn and destroy it. The box contains an item of incredible importance. If anything should happen to me –"

Sam was quick to snap, "Nothing will happen to you on my watch."

Hetty shook her head, "Oh Mr. Hanna please spare me your naiveté. I admire and appreciate your loyalty. But now is not the time for heroic gestures. The item, a book must be taken to the address on the envelope immediately and discretely. Do not entrust this to anybody. Is that clear?"

_Book?_ thought Sam trying to understand its importance, then in a moment of brilliant clarity his thoughts went back to the case of Branston Cole; Hetty's guilty secret and of course the book! The whole incident with Mattias had been a charade because the book did indeed exist, and Hetty had had it all this time. His face couldn't hide the surprise.

"Yes Mr. Hanna, the book does exist and has become like the proverbial albatross. It claims the life of its keeper. It claimed Mattias' life because he claimed to possess it. Many have come and many have failed. But now I am afraid I cannot protect it any longer. The person who wants it cannot be stopped. He cannot get his hands on it. It needs to be passed on. Understand me Mr. Hanna… I need to know that you will follow through if anything should happen to me. Am I clear Mr. Hanna?" The severity of the question was not lost on Sam, as her eyes narrowed and her voice took the tone of a veiled threat.

"Yes, yes it is," answered Sam, feeling like a school boy in the principal's office, "but Hetty, why now? Who's _he_?"

"Ahh, it must be weariness that I allowed to let that slip. An old friend just informed me that Mattias is dead - suspicious circumstances. Now I am the only person standing in his way or so he thinks," her cryptic words sounding so far away as she carefully avoided his second question.

Sam scrunched his face desperately trying to wrap his head around everything that was spilling from Hetty's mouth. "Hetty, if it's so dangerous, why not just dispose of it? Get rid of it once and for all?" asked Sam completely lost. He was trying so hard to make heads and tails out of Hetty's espionage riddle. Callen was so apt at deciphering her double ententes; he wasn't and it annoyed him. Callen should've been here protecting and watching over Hetty. His betrayal was beyond personal now.

Hetty looked seriously at Sam and saw him struggling with the information she had just divulged. It wasn't supposed to be Sam. It was supposed to be Callen here in front of her. He was the one she had chosen to maintain the secrecy of the book; her protégé. But best laid plans and all…Callen was no longer with her and she suspected, no longer someone she could trust. The pain in her heart intensified. She couldn't slip up now. He would send someone to retrieve the book and ultimately kill her trying to do so. No one could stop his people.

She gathered her thoughts and smiled at Sam, trying desperately to reassure the agent. "This is not your fight and it pains me to involve you Mr. Hanna. But there is no one else I can truly trust. I will tell you everything in due time. Now go, I think Eric needs you." She smiled her petite Hetty smile then urged Sam to go but her eyes belied her words.

Sam took the key and hung it around his neck, "Until I find a better place. It's safe here." She nodded. Then he took a breath, "I will do everything within my power to see this through for you Hetty but don't expect me to understand the sheer enormity and complexity of the whole situation. I am not Callen."

"Mr. Hanna, you are not Mr. Callen and for that I am grateful," uttered a thankful Hetty because one Callen was enough in one lifetime.

Then Eric whistled, "Guys, game on."

Sam moved towards the stairs as his gaze still lingered on Hetty. It was Mike who snapped him out of it by clapping him on the shoulder, "Sam?"

"That woman and her secrets. I'm worried about her Mike."

"Then she's a lucky woman."

Hetty watched Sam and Mike jog up the stairs to the Ops centre as she sat still and allowed her mind to wander. The end was near and it had been confirmed. _Whom would he send?_ she thought, _please don't let it be Callen._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 day and 19 hours ETA Los Angeles.

Callen traveled lightly. Everything he needed he carried in a backpack. No clues and no ties. Everything he owned was carefully stored away. He mounted his precious bike and started his trek across the US to Los Angeles. The idea of flying had crossed his mind, but the idea of hours on the road was appealing. It would give him time to think. He really needed to think this one through. He knew there was more to this assignment than what he had been told by Mort. He knew he was being manipulated and he was tired of it. He was tired of strangers playing with his life and his past. He'd play this his way. However there was one question that was nagging Callen…why had Hetty taken so much interest in him? Why him?

The road trip would certainly give him clarity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay…Easter holidays and all. Thanks for the great feedback. It really does matter.

**Chapter 4**

The MV Augusta roared along the interstate. He was tired. The Memphis turn-off appeared to his right and he took it without hesitation. He was a third way into his trip and he decided it was time for a break. As much as he loved his bike, his back was killing him. A remnant from a near paralyzing fall he took in Morocco. However, all the injuries were now taking a toll on his body and with every ache and pain, his thoughts always wandered to Sam.

…_that's why I'm telling you G, if you don't take care of yourself it becomes cumulative…you're treating the symptoms not the problem…I can't have partner I need to push in a wheelchair…__1_

Sam was always looking after him, always looking to the future. But Callen never really believed he'd have a future and never fathomed he'd reach old age. So he didn't bother. He lived for the moment. Sam… It had been so long and it scared Callen that he found it hard to picture every detail on Sam's face. He was beginning to forget. But maybe it was better this way. Hours on the back of a performance racing bike with his back screaming for relief, he rode in to a roadside diner. It looked homey and decent, nothing ostentatious nor flash. He'd blend right in. No one would remember him here.

He dismounted his bike, removed his helmet and took a deep breath taking in the damp night air whilst stretching his back. He looked around and walked up to the doors. The diner wasn't busy, just a few truckers and some derelict locals. He found a cushy corner table out of the way. Nobody took notice of him as he entered. He placed his helmet on the seat near him along with his backpack and unzipped his leather jacket. Suddenly a menu was placed on his table along with a generic white cup, which was being filled with black coffee, "Long ride?"

Callen, unfazed by the waitress's appearance and drawl, didn't bother looking up, "Yep, you could say that."

She was used to all the nefarious types that walked into Roxy's Diner but this one was different. Meg just stared at him holding the decanter of hot coffee until a gruff voice yelled breaking her out of her trance, "Meg, order 10's ready."

She wasn't startled and spoke very calmly to Callen, "I'll be back in 10 to take your order." Callen just nodded as he read over the one page menu. It often happened that woman would take an interest. But Callen had no time for such games and they just became collateral damage along the way . It really didn't bother Callen how he dismissed them. In the grand scheme of things, they didn't matter, nobody mattered anymore.

But there she was again next to his table like she had said. He didn't have to look at her to know she was smiling, "What would you like?" Her voice sounded gentle and kind, but also a little mischievous.

Callen looked up curious. She locked in on those eyes and reality melted away. They pulled her in like a vortex. She just couldn't pull away. He seemed dangerous and vulnerable, detached yet passionate. He was what she needed tonight...a handsome distraction. Callen stopped and smirked in annoyance, "Miss…you ok?"

Embarrassed, her cheeks burning red, she jumped back all flustered, "Yeah…oh I'm so sorry. You have the most…."

"Yeah I've heard it before. I'll have the Classic with the lot," said Callen handing her back the menu dismissively.

Meg just looked at him with disappointment, "No need to be rude about it," as she turned to head towards the kitchen. Her reaction perplexed Callen. He wasn't expecting that. She had piqued his curiosity. He watched her breeze through the place bringing smiles to the patron's faces. She was striking. Her dark hair pulled high in a ponytail, her dark brown eyes, her high cheekbones and those broad shoulders. She was tall for a woman and athletic. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. He pried his phone out of his jeans pocket and checked for messages or emails; there was nothing. _Good_ he thought.

Suddenly she was there again with his order and a refill for his coffee. Without bearing a grudge, she carefully placed the plate in front of Callen, refilled his coffee and turned to leave. "Wait-" said Callen looking at her intently and almost apologetically.

"Do you need anything else?" answered Meg as she locked eyes on him again. _Men like him didn't deserve eyes...or biceps like those, _she thought.

Callen smiled slightly, "Sorry, I really didn't mean to be rude. It's been a long day." He continued to stare at her. She was gorgeous. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her.

"Thanks…not many guys apologise. My name is Meg. Let me know if I can get you anything else," she said sweetly.

"In fact you can," suggested Callen raising his left eyebrow.

"And that would be?..." she smiled placing her right hand on her hip. He was flirting.

"What time do you finish?" he asked brazenly.

"Couple of hours."

"Ok…I'll wait outside."

She smiled. He was hot and she'd have him tonight. Just the thought of it was driving her desire. Great looking bad boys, that was her thing. She walked over to the register this time with a bounce in her step. She'd have that distraction after all. Callen continued to look at her…_who did she remind him of? _he thought.

Two hours had passed. She wasn't sure he'd be waiting for her but there he was, leaning against his bike, clad in his leather glory. She beamed. It felt like her Christmases had all come at once. "So are you staying somewhere?"

"No. Are you offering?" said Callen smirking at her insinuation.

"You're not a mass murderer, are you?" she said pulling his helmet from his hands and placing it on her head. Callen stared at her, her eyes widened then he shook his head in response smiling. Moments like these kept Callen sane.

"Good. You had me there for a minute. By the way I'm driving." She mounted the bike and all Callen saw were these long legs wrapped up in the tightest jeans. Mesmerised by her forcefulness, he complied. He slid onto the bike behind her and drew her close. He snaked his arms around her waist and took in her scent. Meg stiffened at first, but the strength in his arms and the security of his hold allowed her to relax and enjoy being held. It was late and traffic was non-existent. She maneuvered the bike expertly until she brought it to a stop in front of a quaint weatherboard cottage.

Callen dismounted followed by Meg who removed the helmet and returned it to Callen. She was a whirlwind and she actually took his breath away. "What a ride! All we get here is your run-of-the-mill Japanese bikes…nothing like this," she said as she ran her hand over the bike's chassis.

_Woman after my own heart, _Callen smiled at his thoughts finding the timing of the whole situation unfair. "So is this your place?" Callen asked as he followed her to the front door. It certainly wasn't what he was imagining but it suited her.

Meg unlocked the front door and walked in. She switched on the lights, which filled the room with a dim hue. They revealed a very clean and modern interior. Then she turned around, flicking her ponytail, "Yes, this is my place. Come in and put your stuff here and I'll get us a drink. What's your poison?"

Callen just kept looking around scanning the house for possible escape routes and or signs of intrusion, "Beer's fine."

"A man after my own heart," she hollered from the kitchen. Callen froze and smiled, then he found a spot on the leather couch and sat. He suddenly felt so tired. He sighed closing his eyes. Meg walked in and saw Callen reclined on the lounge. "Tired?"

"You have no idea," he said grabbing the beer, cleaning the bottle and giving it a swig.

"So what brings you into Memphis…?" she asked fishing for a name as she moved closer to Callen.

"Road trip…to clear my head," he said staring right at her avoiding the name query.

"Strong silent tortured type huh? Not gonna tell me anything else like your name or is it 20 questions?" she added placing the beer on the coffee table and her hand on his thigh. Callen didn't flinch but welcomed it and then smiled at her.

"No 20 questions. It's Chris."

She looked right at Callen. Was it really that obvious? He didn't want her pity; he really just needed some comfort. "You look so lonely and lost Chris. Has life been so hard? You know sometimes it's easier to open up to strangers."

She could feel his desire as her hand moved along his thigh. Their eyes were locked as their breathing started to get deeper and faster. Then her hand slid under his t-shirt and snaked up his abs. She felt the muscles ripple under her slender fingers. He leant over and gently brushed a stray hair from the side of her face. She moved closer as her other hand curled itself around the nape of his neck and moved him in, their heart rates quickening. He fed his other arm around her waist and he pulled her tight against him and with a fierce hunger, he kissed her. She whimpered as she responded. They were two souls in need of comfort and love. Their passion drove them all night without rest or respite.

Morning erupted as Callen stirred and found himself staring at her. Finally it dawned to him, she reminded him of Kensi. Everything about her…she was all Kensi. Oh how he missed her! It had been so long. He used to watch her when she wasn't looking. He used to tease her but all he ever wanted was to kiss her and hold her in his arms. But as the team leader, he understood the impropriety of it all. His head had to remain clear. Allowing himself to love Kensi, would've compromised too much. As a man, Callen knew how noxious his love would be. She was beautiful, strong and in many ways so naïve and sweet; a small girl in need of acceptance and attention. His love, his life and his troubled past would eventually end up hurting her. It would end up having Kensi hate him and he couldn't bear that. He loved her too much. So he had made the decision to love from afar. He had decided that he'd sacrifice his happiness so that Kensi would be safe and happy.

The ruffling of the curtains caught Callen's attention. He turned towards the window as the morning light started to shine through. A brand new day with the same old problems. Slowly he felt eyes on him. He turned his head slowly and found Meg staring at him, staring at his scarred body, "They look painful. Should I even ask?"

He kissed her forehead gently and ever so lovingly, "No…because I'd have to lie and I don't want to do that." His sincerity and his vulnerability made him so attractive and she wanted him all over again. But she held back. She knew he wasn't the type to lose her heart over.

"Is Chris your real name?" He turned to his side, pulled her close and kissed her. The kiss lasted for eternity as she almost lost consciousness. He pulled away and started to get out of bed. She stopped him, "Why me Chris? Why _of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, you walked into mine?_" she joked whilst kneeling on the bed and resting on his back.

Callen let out a chuckle, "Quoting Casablanca? You are too good to be true…I don't know. I used to know a woman. You remind me a lot of her. I never realised how I felt about her until it was too late. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life Meg, not letting myself love her or even telling her how I felt was probably the biggest mistake of my life. But really in the end it could never really be."

"That's sad but it's never too late," she whispered, "I can be her for you," she said stroking his pronounced biceps and nuzzling his neck.

Again Callen found himself smiling, "It's way too late for me and you, beautiful Meg deserve so much better…"

She moved her body around so she was facing him, "What's her name?"

Callen looked at her and said quietly, "Some things are better left to the imagination." He stood up and she pulled the sheet from him. He stood bathed in sunlight, light dancing over his sculptured body. Callen had always been fit and lean. People underestimated his strength but in the last three years, Callen had added some muscle and it suited him so well.

Meg salivated, "Don't go yet. Stay."

He did up his jeans and pulled on his t-shirt. "I can't. Maybe when this is all over…" he said as he bent over to her.

"Yeah sure…I'm a big girl and I knew what I was doing when I high jacked you. You needed me I could tell and I wanted you. Two lonely people…" she explained with melancholy and sadness. Her hands dropped the sheet revealing her godly beauty and reached for his face. She kissed him goodbye. "Take care Chris…don't be a stranger."

It was the first real connection he had made with a woman in a long time, "Thank you." He kissed her again as he collected his jacket and helmet and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Docklands of Los Angeles_

Sam and Mike had been cooped up in his Challenger for over 6 hours now looking at a warehouse that was supposed to be the hub of a clandestine arms deal. Sam was beginning to think that the intel Eric had retrieved had been wrong. But on the other hand Eric was seldom wrong. Sam was getting cabin fever and Mike could see the nervous twitch of Sam's leg, "There is nothing. We've been here for an eternity and nothing."

Suddenly Mike grabbed Sam's t-shirt sleeve and pulled him down as he slid into his seat, placing his index finger over his lips, "Shh." Sam obeyed. He stopped far enough to still be able to see the activity emerging from the warehouse. Mike gathered the camera and zoomed in taking photos.

"That's him…Carlos Rivera," then another figure emerged, "and finally Tobias Fin. Make those photos clear Mike. We won't get another chance," said Sam overjoyed at the prospect of ending the case and finally going home. Then his tone became serious as Mike turned to face him, silently asking the question Sam was thinking. "That's Jakob Porta! He's supposed to be dead."

"Wasn't he the guy that set you up? The guy that tried to have you killed over the whole Nigerian thing?" asked Mike surprised.

"Yeah…Callen saved my life, took two shots, spent three weeks in hospital and I nearly went berserk. We had nothing on him just our hearsay. Then in the end he got away clean. Word on the streets said he was dead killed by a Colombian cartel. Now he's back," said Sam who was brimming with anger.

Mike put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "We can't intervene Sam. We don't have backup and they've got an army…" said Mike afraid of what Sam was going to ask him to do.

"Yeah I know. Just take the shots and we'll process it back at OPS."

Mike looked at Sam knowing full well what was going on in the man's head. He and Callen had had so much history. Sam still hadn't resigned himself to Callen's absence. He couldn't understand why Callen had left when they were like brothers. He was still so angry, still so very angry with Callen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 Season 2.19 Enemy Within


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the reviewers, especially Skippy1067. A quick update for taking so long during easter.**

**Chapter 5**

Meg had plagued his mind since Callen had left her behind. He welcomed the pleasant distraction. Her memory brought a long forgotten smile on Callen's lips. He wished he could've stayed but G. Callen was not meant for connubial bliss. However he hoped that if he made it out alive, he'd swing by and visit Meg again and this time he'd tell her his real name..._The I that sets you free, Mr. Callen_ and how right she was.

It had been a long stretch on the I-40 and he needed a break. He was tired and hungry and his baby could do with some cooling down. He was nearing Albuquerque and decided to find a motel somewhere just on the outskirts. Amongst the graffiti and the derelict buildings, he spotted the right place…Reginald's Palace, dirty, run down and absolutely perfect for Callen. He drove into the parking area, turned off the engine and sat for a minute or so, watching. Everything seemed to be quiet and fairly normal. He walked over to reception, and pushed through the dirty aluminum sliding door. The reception desk was unattended. The brass bell beckoned and he rang it. It took a while, then a tall, young African-American male bounded into view.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Sir. I'm Tyrone. How may I help you?" he asked. The young man was such a contradiction to the motel. He was young, clean and eager whereas the premises was old, dirty and tired.

Callen smiled at the thoughts running through his head. "A single for the night please…Tyrone."

"Certainly Sir, will that be visa or mastercard?" he asked ever so politely.

Callen couldn't get over the young man and his smile continued to grace his face, "Cash."

Tyrone stopped and looked at Callen quite comically, "Cash? Oh…yes of course that'll be $59."

Still wearing his riding gloves, Callen pulled out a hundred and handed it over, "Keep the change."

Tyrone was still perplexed by Callen. He fumbled with the room key as he handed it over, "Thank you sir, it's room 12, to your right on the ground floor. Have a restful night."

Callen paused as he looked at Tyrone and his smiled grew wider. Tyrone scrunched his forehead, "Sir is there anything else?"

He really didn't want to engage any undue conversation with the young man but he just couldn't help himself. "Just amuse me for a minute…you don't seem the type to work in a place like this?" asked a bemused Callen.

"Oh…yeah…It was my great uncle's. He was waiting for my uncle to finish his tour in the Middle East so he could finally retire…he was a SEAL you know. Then we heard news that he was killed and great uncle Will's heart just couldn't take. He died shortly after and that's where I come in. I couldn't sell it so I decided to try and make a go of it…in their honour. You know at the end of the day family is everything. They're always there for you no matter what. So in time I'll start to polish the place up. I'm thinking if people remember the service they might overlook the décor," explained Tyrone looking sad yet proud.

Tyrone's words hit him hard. His smile diminished as his thoughts drifted to Sam. Family, he had a family once. He left to keep them safe. "That takes a lot courage Tyrone to honour your family like that. I truly hope things work out for you," answered Callen. He smiled sadly at him again taking his key and started to walk out the door when Tyrone called after him.

"Sir, you forgot to sign in."

Callen smiled, pulled out an extra $200 and placed it on the counter and walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meg hadn't expected her sister to invite her to the wedding. Since their father had died in the car accident they hadn't really spoken. Their choices had taken them in different directions. Meg had chosen the path of healing rather than killing. She became a nurse but had recently abandoned her vocation. She had just stopped living in the world just existing.

Meg kept to herself so not many people knew she had a sister. But the estrangement had been a choice both sisters had made. Distance was their excuse but they both knew the reason ran much much deeper. Notwithstanding that, Meg missed her sister.

So when her sister called extending an olive branch and asking her to be the maid of honour, Meg just couldn't resist. She was going to do everything she could to mend their relationship. The wedding was everything she could've imagined. She was welcomed into her sister's life and her proxy-family with open arms. For the first time in a long time, Meg had seen her sister happy. She had finally found someone to tame her. Marty Deeks wasn't her type (she didn't think he was Kensi's type either) but he made her happy…he made her feel loved and secure.

So now she was dying to hear from her sister. She wanted to know everything about their honeymoon. After Meg finished her shift at the diner, she bought some Chinese and settled on her couch with a glass of Cabernet and _America's next Top Model _when the phone rang. She finished her mouthful of wine as she answered, "Hello?"

"Hi sis…we're back!" yelled an elated voice.

"OMG…Kensi how was it? Barbados was beautiful wasn't it?" shouted Meg.

"It was a slice of heaven…the beach, the weather, the beach and of course the ssss…"

"Lalalalalala can't hear you! Oh do I want to know? Oh yes I do. OK spill the beans…go on," laughed Meg. She and Kensi talked for hours. Then Kensi turned the tables on Meg.

"So you sound different." There was a pause on the other line, "Meegggg, did you get some action?"

"I can't believe you can tell!" shouted Meg.

"Please, not only am I your sister but I am also trained in vocal undulations indicating lyyyyiiiinnnngggg," giggled Kensi.

"FINE! Well, this guy came into the diner last night…Kensi he took my breath away. He was handsome enough but he had the most beautiful blue eyes. He was all…you know…tortured and vulnerable yet confident and strong. I took him home and well…I didn't sleep much I can tell you that. He made love to me like it was the end of the world…so completely and so passionately. When I woke I just stared at him. His body was covered in scars…like bullet wounds. I guess maybe he was a retired soldier or police officer. It didn't matter. I couldn't stop staring at how beautiful he was. Kensi, there was something so compelling, mysterious about him and so sad, like he had no one and nothing," finished Meg as her thoughts drifted off to Callen.

There was a pause. There was only one man who'd fit that bill and Kensi's thoughts drifted to Callen. She remembered seeing his injuries at the hospital. What would be the chances? Anyway no one knew where he was. He could've been dead for all she knew. Then she realized Meg was still waiting on the other end, "Good for you. He sounds amazing Meg. So what was his name?"

"He said it was Chris but I knew it wasn't his real name. I'd love to see him again though."

Changing subject, Kensi asked, "Listen Meg, Marty and I were wondering if you wanted to come down to LA for awhile. We didn't really get a chance to catch up with all the wedding preparation madness and I still have a few days of leave left?" asked Kensi hopefully.

"You guys sure? You know newly weds and everything."

"I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't," said Kensi affectionately.

"I'm on the next flight. See you guys soon!" said an elated Meg.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callen had finished showering and was ready to stretch out his aching body on the lumpy bed that lay in front of him when he heard commotion coming from outside. He moved very carefully towards the window opening the curtains slightly, he peered outside. Nothing then he angled his head further to the right when he saw three men trashing the reception. He squinted further to see Tyrone being assaulted. Crap! He really didn't want to get involved. But he really liked the kid and he couldn't let them destroy his dream. Callen let the towel drop and quickly threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. Without bothering with his shoes he sprinted towards reception. The thugs didn't even see him coming.

Before the look-out could react, Callen was walking towards him looking rather drunk, "Hey buddy, what's with all the friggin' noise. You know I paid good money for a bed!" Then before the poor guy could blink, Callen's elbow contacted with his jaw. He stumbled back. Then Callen grabbed the guy's head with his left and aimed a power punch to the kidneys, allowing Callen then to grab the guy's neck and slowly render him unconscious. One down, two to go!

The other two in the reception hadn't noticed Callen's stealth attack. Quietly he entered reception, holding his finger to his lips as Tyrone looked in fear.

"Hey Jake there's nothing in the till," said the shorter thug whilst leaning over the counter and rummaging through the cash register. "He has to have a safe."

Then the taller one looked up at his partner in crime, "No way…you hold this and I'll have a look you idiot." He passed the gun to his partner. The gun was shaking in his hand and Callen knew situations like these most likely ended up in accidental killings. In an instant Callen was right behind the shorter thug disarmed him by grabbing the gun, twisting his arm around to his back and forcing him to the floor.

In the meantime the taller thug saw Callen and his partner and turned to land a fist to the left of Callen's face. Callen was stunned for a moment. However his reflexes were doubly faster than the attackers and he maneuvered his leg out kicking the taller thug in the knee forcing him to crumple to the floor. The thug yelled in excruciating pain. Taking the opportunity, Callen returned his attention to the shorter thug and rendered him unconscious, then proceeded to do the same with the other.

Callen held the thug's head in the crook of his arm and before forcing the man unconscious, Callen whispered, "Tyrone's place is out of bounds. Spread the word or else you'll all have to deal with me and next time I won't be so nice." Then his lights went out.

Callen let the man drop to the floor, straightened himself and looked over at Tyrone was who is shock. _The poor kid,_ thought Callen. He carefully walked over and crouched down so their eyes met. Callen placed his hands on Tyrone's knees and very calmly and softly spoke, "Hey Tyrone…it's over. It's ok kid."

Callen could feel Tyrone shaking uncontrollably. "They'll be out for a while. You need to call 911 now." Callen didn't see a reaction and gently tapped Tyrone's cheek. "Tyrone, do you understand?"

Callen tried very hard to be patient. In his current occupation, Callen didn't really get to help the little guy and it made him feel somewhat human again. He'd forgotten what it was like to fight the good fight. Tyrone finally made eye contact with Callen, "Oh THE HUMANITY! You were absolutely amazing. Who…are…you?" Callen just smiled. Then he just stared at Tyrone. Suddenly he saw Sam's face, and the waste bin basketball game. His eyes darted around. Callen found himself holding his breath. He had to keep it together and get back on track. Tyrone noticed his unusual behavior.

"Sir?"

Callen brushed it off. "Don't tell the cops I was involved." Then Callen looked around. "Video surveillance?"

"No, not yet. Another thing I have to install," replied an embarrassed Tyrone. Then he tilted his head, "Your cheek's swelling."

Callen raised his hand to the throbbing on the side of his face, "Got some ice?"

"Yeah sure." Tyrone went out back and emerged with an ice pack, "Here you go." Callen nodded, took it and placed it on his cheek. The relief was instant.

Then Callen looked at Tyrone, "So Tyrone we're good?" asked Callen. He didn't want to go. He really needed the rest. He was really hoping Tyrone would repay him by allowing him to have his anonymity.

"I got it, sir. 911. Tell them I did it. I'll show 'em some moves and hopefully word will get around and this will be the last attack and most importantly, you sir were never here," said Tyrone smiling at Callen.

"Good…"

The following morning Tyrone woke to a bright day. He had managed to get some shuteye, however the events of the night before were still reeling in his head like an action movie. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes when he saw something on his table. He walked over. It was a box and a card. He opened it carefully as a black Sig looked back at him.

…_this might come in handy_

_learn to use it but try not to_

Tyrone smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys we're up to chapter 6 and things will start to get **_**interesting**_**.**

**A big shout out to all the alerters and reviewers…thanks so much. You all bring such joy.**

**A special thanks Skippy1967 (PM me so I can reply personally)**

**Chapter 6**

Sam and Mike raced back to OPS were Hetty, Nell and Eric were waiting for them. "So Porta is back. My question is why?" stated a frustrated Hetty.

"This was supposed to be the end of the operation. Photos of Fin and Rivera were all we needed to seal the deal and now Porta. It just complicates things," said an angry Sam staring at Hetty.

"Oh I am fully aware of that Mr. Hanna," said Hetty looking at him compassionately, knowing full well of the emotional scars Porta brought forth. "However we have not been idle…Mr. Beale and Miss Jones." Hetty signaled to the analysts.

Nell started typing on her tablet, "Word on the intelligence street is that there is a secret shipment of the Mark A-2 prototype. The Mark A-2 prototype is the most intelligent and advance torpedo to date. What makes this thing so advanced its guidance system. It does NOT rely on satellites. It also has the ability to judge the size of a target and adjust its detonation scale. I have to stress it is a prototype and not fully tested. It simply cannot fall into the wrong hands." Nell finished and looked at the team, her usual fair temperament clouded over by an urgent sense of doom.

Eric looked over to Nell and tapped on his own tablet, "These photos along with the ones you guys supplied indicate that Porta is indeed planning to derail the torpedoes. There have been indiscriminate attacks to the Department of Defense website. The attacks seen to be random but we found a certain pattern in them. Basically someone has accessed the torpedoes itinerary."

There was silence in the room. They had managed situations like this before and they had never been easy. Sam looked at Hetty, "We need to call in the newlyweds."

"Yes Mr. Hanna, you're right. Nell dear would you do the honours." Nell nodded. "So how will we approach this."

"Let's start from what we know. Obviously Porta needs Fin and Rivera for the muscle. We already have a man in there, Reed. He will keep us up to date on their movements. Porta also needs a broker, someone to organize the sale. Any ideas?" offered Sam.

"Yeah Scott Bedfield. He's the only one stupid enough to deal with Porta and the shipment," suggested Mike.

"Of course…Kensi," whispered Sam.

"Kensi?" asked Mike wondering what the two had in common.

Then Eric stepped in watching Sam too lost in his thoughts to give Mike an answer. "Several years ago Kensi posed as Bedfield's PA and girlfriend for an intel gathering op. She could reprise her role Sam."

"That's sounds like a good idea. He's harmless. She'll be safe. I will – " Sam was cut off by Hetty.

"You will not be involved Mr. Hanna. He knows you and for God's sake, he tried to kill you the last time Mr. Hanna. If it wasn't for…" The remaining words choked in her throat. Hetty stopped, looked at Sam and sighed. She gathered herself and continued, "Your role will be strictly behind the scenes, is that clear?" But his thoughts still went to Callen.

"_Why d'you do it G?"_

"_We look out for each other Sam. He was about to kill you."_

"_So what makes your life less important?"_

"_You have a wife and kids. I made you a promise that I'll always have your back…you have people that rely on you, that need you. No one will miss me when I'm gone. I'm expendable Sam."_

"_Can't believe you'd say that…I'd miss you."_

"_But you'd get over it."_

_That's what you think, thought Sam_

The flashback made him melancholy and frustrated. Sam didn't like it being left out in the cold. He wanted to be involved; no, he needed to be involved. He had been waiting for the right moment to avenge Callen's shooting but he understood that if Porta knew of his presence, the whole mission would be compromised.

"As crystal, Hetty. I'll behave. So that means whatever the deal Mike, you and Deeks need to be the front men," explained Sam."

"Ok…you sure Deeks is up to it?" asked Mike looking at Sam, trying to not say what was on his mind.

"He's no Callen, but he's good and you **know** that," scolded Sam. Hetty was so pleased to see Sam standing up for Deeks. It warmed her heart to know that her team was indeed unified.

"Ok then we get Kensi in there and we wait until Eric and Agent Reed find out about the shipment and the sale."

They all left OPS centre and headed down the stairs to continue their work. This was going to be hard and they all knew that. As Sam finished descending the stairs Hetty called Sam over to her, "Mr. Hanna please sit." Hetty's serious demeanor was not lost on Sam but his frustration about the whole situation made Hetty the closest target for his anger.

"What's up Hetty? I've got things to organize," he gruffed belligerently. She extended her hand showing Sam the chair. Sam huffed and puffed, pulled the chair back roughly and fell in it annoyed.

"Thank you. Now wipe that look off your face and listen attentively. Jakob Porta brings forth a lot of painful memories for all of us. There are feelings of revenge and retribution for the anguish we all went through. Mr. Hanna this is not about revenge, this is about justice…setting things right. Primarily it is about stopping the sale of the torpedoes. That is our priority. So I will not have you on the field and I will not have you jeopardize this case or else I will be forced to suspend you." Hetty glared at him. Her look was harsh, stern and firm but Sam knew Hetty and he could see her vulnerability.

Sam was about to enter a tirade but thought better of it. He moved forward and lowered his voice, "I know what needs to be done. I'm not gonna lie to you, I don't like it, but I'll follow protocol and I'll behave. I don't want Porta to get away this time. He needs to pay."

"Yes you are right Mr. Hanna and your cooperation in the matter pleases me. Keep me in the loop." Sam nodded as he stood and walked away. Hetty could see right through Sam and she knew her request was going to be very difficult for him. But she'd make sure she'd be there to pick up the pieces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nell had the 'delightful' task of ringing the newlyweds and informing them that their honeymoon was officially over and that Kensi had to use her feminine charms to weasel herself back into the good graces of slimly Bedfield. Deeks wasn't happy but he knew whom he married. He just wanted her to be safe.

"So this Bedfieeeeld…is he ruggedly handsome like, say your husband?" said Deeks while he watched her being dressed by Hetty.

"No, he is a slimeball, a cowardly slimeball, nothing at all like my husband," she said smiling at Deeks.

"Are you being facetious?"

"Me? No!" laughed Kensi.

"Now you two need to remember you're at work and the honeymoon is over. Now Mr. Renko and Mr. Hanna are waiting for you in OPS, Mr. Deeks. Backstopping needs to be done and urgently. Don't make them want to kill you, please…well not until after the mission," said Hetty focusing on adjusting Kensi's skirt. Kensi smiled.

"Right don't piss off Sam and Mike because that would be bad," said Deeks smiling.

Hetty stopped and glared at him. "Only joking Hetty. I know how important this op is," apologized Deeks. Kensi was glaring at him as well. Their glares spoke volumes. "Am I missing something?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Mr. Deeks, this mission is important because our national security could be at stake. Jakob Porta is a vicious soulless man who tried to kill Mr. Hanna. But thankfully he was unsuccessful. His partner at the time pushed Mr. Hanna out of the way knowing full well the sacrifice he was undertaking. He took two hits and nearly lost his life. It was a very difficult time for Mr. Hanna. So you see, it's extremely personal. This mission is a very delicate affair, almost like a house of cards. Everything must be put in place carefully or else the fall-out will be devastating. Please if there ever was a time for prudence, I recommend you be on your best and most mature behavior."

Marty nodded as his eyes met Hetty's. The meaning was clear and he understood the gravity of the situation. "I understand."

"Good, now on with you."

Kensi and Marty exchanged a quick glance before he left, then Kensi turned to Hetty, "Sam's taking it hard."

"Yes my dear…very hard especially since he can't be out on the field himself. Our Mr. Hanna doesn't like others risking their lives to fight his battles," said Hetty. She finished her fussing then looked at Kensi nodding with approval, "It's also bringing up scars of the past."

"Callen."

"Ummm…Yes, Mr. Callen."

Kensi found herself doing something she never thought she would. She bent over and embraced Hetty. "I know it's been three years but we all still miss him. We'll get Sam through this, I promise."

Hetty was taken by Kensi's candor. She acknowledged it as she returned the hug then Hetty took hold of Kensi's hands as she smiled warmly accepting Kensi's promise, "Marriage suits you Miss Blye. By the way, please don't scuff these Prada pumps…they're just off the runway."

"I'll promise to look after them." Her promise bore a deeper meaning, going beyond the shoes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming into the outskirts of Los Angeles, Callen felt a very familiar feeling run through his veins. The idea of 'home' had always been illusive for Callen. The closest he ever got was with the Rostoffs. He'd been away three years living out of backpacks, scouring the world and trying to set it right. But now he was in L.A. L.A. was home and it brought a smile to his face. He weaved his bike through some back streets until he arrived at a CIA safe-house. 12 hours on the road and he needed to rest. He needed time to gather his thoughts and organize a plan to retrieve the book.

He kicked off his boots and threw himself on the bed. Sleep came easy but it was short lived. His eyes sprang open after a while. Callen didn't really sleep, he napped, bit like a baby. He caught a couple of hours here and there, but nothing more. Four hours…he had slept 4 hours and he was getting antsy. Callen looked around and found himself alone again in the dark. It had comforted him before but recently it started to affect him in ways that he found disconcerting. He found himself getting claustrophobic and feeling trapped. Callen stood and he grabbed his helmet. He decided a ride would clear his head. He found himself heading towards Santa Monica, turning into Montana Avenue then into MacWilliam Street, where he brought his bike to a stop. It was a route he knew so well. The neighborhood was quiet and still. Callen scanned the houses until his eyes froze on number 43. It too was quiet and the only light coming from the house was the living room. There wasn't any movement until a tall shadow emerged from behind the curtain and the lights went off. The Hanna family had all gone to bed. Sam was good and he was safe, that's all Callen needed to know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay…**

**Chapter 7**

**Next Morning**

"Great…Kensi had no trouble with Bedfield. He's got a new PA but he gave her an office job in his legitimate business. Kensi will still have access to what she needs," explained Eric.

"Excellent, what about Agent Reed. Any news?" piped up a tense Renko.

"No nothing yet, but the muscle is always the last to know," added Sam looking at Eric, who had abandoned the conversation. The analyst was suddenly busily tapping away on keywords ignoring the agents in the room. "Eric?" said an anxious Sam as he moved closer to the tech.

Unaware of Sam's presence behind him, Eric spoke clinically. "It's on…according to this source, it's not a sale but an auction. Porta is sending an encrypted invitation to…I think past clients and their associates, people he thinks would be interested in buying the Mark A-2 and of course who can afford them," explained Eric whilst still tapping on the keys.

"Any chance we can get one?" asked Sam peering over Eric's shoulder, almost salivating at the break they had just received.

"What a missile or an invitation?" smirked Eric, knowing full well what Sam was asking, "Sure cyber mail gets lost all the time…who will it be addressed to?" smiled Eric looking at Sam.

"Make it out to the Russo Brothers."

Mike laughed, "We haven't used that alias in such a long time. Same father, different mother uh? Love that alias...psychotic greedy brothers. Callen and I had a ball last time. Hey Sam there was one time…" Sam gave Mike a _don't go there _look. It silenced Mike. He had been close to Callen but he had worked through the disappointment and the anger. He often forgotten Sam hadn't. So he stopped, turning away from Sam and changed subject. "So it's on…when?"

"Check your phone!" boasted Eric, relishing in his success. Mike's phone beeped. He looked at Eric and at Sam, both wearing a look of sweet satisfaction. He opened the attachment and there he saw the invitation, auction at 10 the following day.

"Eric, you're a genius. I'm in total awe," said incredulous Mike. Sam clapped Eric on the shoulder.

"Nothing but the best for NCIS Special Ops," applauded a proud Sam.

Suddenly the threesome who were reveling in their achievement, were disrupted by a panicked Deeks who coming furiously charging into the ops centre. "Guys…guys you won't believe this. I got this email…an invitation to an auction from Jakob Porta. How on earth did this happen? Who are the Russo brothers? He must be onto us. There must be a leak…" He didn't hear anything from the Sam, Eric and Mike and he stopped. Holding his phone at a distance, he lifted his eyes and surveyed his teammates. Sam burst out laughing. Eric and Mike couldn't contain their amusement either. Deeks shook his head, "WHAT?"

"Eric intercepted the invitation and forwarded it to you and Mike…Marty Russo, meet your brother Mike Russo. You're paternal brothers from a highly dysfunctional family," said Sam raising his eyebrows still amused from Deeks' reaction.

"And here is your backstopping all finalized. I've dotted the 'I's and crossed the 't's," said Nell handed Deeks and Renko a manila folder. "Learn and memorise it. We can't blow this."

Appearing out of nowhere Hetty spoke making the agents jump, "No we can't Mr. Hanna. Wonderful effort Mr. Beale. Mr. Deeks and Mr. Renko come with me and Mr. Hanna, and we will chat about your _game plan_ for the auction along with escape provisions, budget and ward-robe," she finished extending the last syllable.

Hetty started down the stairs followed by Sam, meanwhile Deeks turns to Renko, "How does she do that?"

"She's Hetty. She just does. I think she has ninja spy DNA." Mike stopped and faced Deeks seriously, "All kidding aside Deeks, are you ready for this? It could go south very easily."

"Are you asking if I have your back?" Deeks felt hurt and suddenly on the defensive. His jovial face took on a look that reaffirmed Hetty's faith in him as a serious contender. Sure he wasn't NCIS yet, but he was a seasoned detective. Surely that had to count for something especially after three years with the team. However he still felt he had to continuously prove himself, he occasionally felt he didn't have their respect and it was getting to him.

"Do you?" asked Mike staring right at Marty.

"Yeah I do, do you have mine? I'm a married man now and suffer the man who lets anything happen to Kensi's better half," replied Marty with a mocking smile.

Mike laughed, "Touche'. No one would want to incur the wrath of Mackenzie Blye. Let's do it then." He clapped Deeks on the shoulder. All was good with the world. Sometimes alpha males just had to duke it out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A beep sounded from his phone. It was an incoming call…Kensi. "Eric," he heard her whisper, "the wireless data transfer USB is in. You should have access to all the files pertaining to the sale."

"Yep Kensi…everything is streaming through."

"Gotta go." Eric ceased communication with Kensi and his attention was drawn to Nell who had increased her keypad tapping.

"Problem?" asked Eric curiously.

"It's all coming through and NOT organized. The files are a mess. It's going to take us forever to shift through this mumbo jumbo," said Nell fiddling with the info that was appearing on their plasma walls.

"Nell?" Eric said seriously, halting his tapping fingers.

"Uh huh?" replied an industrious Nell, too engrossed with the files on the screens to tear herself away and notice that Eric was looking at her.

"Why don't you use that new program you've been working on?" suggested Eric lifting his left eyebrow and allowing a glint to escape his eyes. Mischief was on the boards.

"How do you know about that?" retorted Nell, her head snapping in Eric's direction making her auburn flicks bounce.

"You heard Mike, _I'm a genius_."

She narrowed her eyes, "And a snoop!" She thought for a moment squinting her eyes and raising a small smile, "…but it'll be breaching protocol."

Eric pursed his lips lifting his eyebrows, "Yeah but when has that ever stopped you…remember the peanut butter cups and the slushies in the OPS centre?"

Nell's eyes widened, "Yes. I. do. Rebellion is to win by our refusal to play by everyone else's rules... and we desperately need to win this. Ok, I'll initiate it now." Eric smiled widely, nodded and resumed his work. He wasn't the only genius.

Suddenly the intercom buzzed, "Mr. Beale and Miss Jones, rebels also get suspended and rules are there for a reason, however if your initiative will give us what we need in say…an hour, I'll pretend it never happened."

Nell walked over to Eric and punched him, "Ouch!"

"Your fault!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had been long and everything was in place. Hetty suggested they all go home and get some rest. Operations like these were always unpredictable. They could last a day or they could go on for many more. Hetty was worried but she couldn't let the others see. She needed to be strong, she needed to be the leader they all needed her to be.

It had been several days since she was told of Mattias' death. It was all terrible timing; Jakob Porta and now this. Mattias' death was a sign that she was going to be next. She opened her purse and unstitched the bottom left hand corner. The key was still there as was a phone number. She picked up the phone, held it to her ear. Her finger lingered close to the numerical pad for a moment before Hetty returned the receiver back to the holder. Since when did panic dictate her actions? She couldn't allow that to happen now. She had been very meticulous in the placing of the correct protocols for the safeguard of the book. Mort would expect her to panic and to make a wrong move. So she would play it cool, focus on the weapons auction and then, only then when her team, her family was safe, then she'd deal with Mort and his lackey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meg waited and waited hours at LAX airport. Kensi said she'd pick her up. She tried calling but all she got was a frustrating voice mail. She also tried Deeks with no success. _That's it _she thought to herself. She grabbed the handle of her suitcase and started marching to the taxi bay. Within half an hour she found herself standing outside Kensi's home. The lights were on and Miles Davis was emanating from the house. She promised herself she wouldn't be mad. Kensi had told Meg about her job after asking Hetty of course. Meg understood the demands of Kensi's job. After all she was the daughter of a naval officer. But she honestly thought that Kensi would've made a bigger effort. Meg pushed all the negative thoughts aside, pulled her suitcase up the stairs and rang the bell. It took a few moments until she heard footsteps coming down the hall humming to _So What_. The person wasn't Kensi.

Suddenly the door opened and Marty's big smile graced her, "MEG! OMG I forgot to pick you up…I. AM. SO. SORRY!" He said whilst pulling her into a crushing hug. Meg was too dumbfounded. "Here let me get your bag. How was your flight? I can't believe I forgot. Well yes I can. I do forget things. Kensi rang. She is going to kill me –" Suddenly there was a hand in front of his face and a smile on Meg's.

"Marty stop. It's ok. The flight was great and Kensi has mentioned several times how very forgetful you are. But she said **she** was coming to pick me up?" asked Meg.

"She's undercover and she sent me a message. The case we're working on is big and it must've skipped my mind." He looked at her sincerely, looking like a lost puppy dog, "I am really very sorry. Come and sit down and I'll get us a drink."

Meg walked into the lounge room and fell into a comfy chair whilst Deeks emerged with two ice teas, "Thanks." She looked at Deeks and was overcome with a sense of happiness. Her little sister had found a good one. "So what happened to the couple of days off?"

Deeks smiled, "Oh, bad men with really big destructive toys."

"Look I know you can't discuss it with me, but her undercover work is dangerous, isn't it?" asked a wary Meg.

"Yes and no. Kensi's just intel gathering. She'll be fine. Anyway while she's not here, tell me about baby Kensi and oh yeah, teenage Kensi," said Deeks with a wicked smile on his face.

"You really want to know?" Deeks nodded quickly mimicking a curious meerkat. "Ok then…well…."

They spoke for a hour or so, when Deeks heard the door rattle, "Shhhh she's home."

"Hey honey…sorry I'm late. Did you pick up Meg from the airport?" she yelled from the hallway. Deeks cringed and smiled at Meg. Meg couldn't help a chuckle. Then Kensi rounded the hallway and saw the pair of them.

"Hey sis…did he remember?" asked Kensi hugging her sister.

"Why would you think I'd forget?" asked a hurt Deeks.

She just looked at him, cocking her head, "You forgot. My god…it has started hasn't it. I ask you to do a simple task and you…argh!"

Meg stepped in eyeing Deeks. "Kensi it's fine. The flight was early and I caught a taxi. I arrived before Marty left."

Kensi's glare went from Marty to Meg then back to Marty, "OK…then. You're off the hook for now." Kensi threw off her killer stilettos, "So you guys were catching up?"

"Yep and now I think I have ammunition, so I bid you lovely ladies goodnight. I have an early start and a big day." He kissed Meg and went in to kiss Kensi when she whispered, "You forgot didn't you?"

"I did if you admit to mooning the officers at their Christmas dinner!" Her eyes became as wide as plates. Deeks smiled then kissed her and left a dazed Kensi in Meg's company.

Meg shrugged her shoulders, "What are sisters for?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callen rode his bike into town and parked it in a secure parking lot. Keeping his cap low as to hide his face, he disabled the security camera. Feeling fairly certain that he was alone, he discarded his riding gear, placed them in the tank bag and covered the bike. He located the stairs and stepped his way down to street level where he hailed a taxi.

"West 6th street please." Locating the whereabouts of the book hadn't been that difficult. But Callen wasn't completely certain. He remembered answering a call for a Mrs. Gruber from City National Bank about a safety deposit box. He remembered telling Hetty and receiving a stern lecture about answering her private cell. Callen was surprised and intrigued, but that had been the last time it had ever come up. So he took a gamble on that memory and hoped it would pay off to smoke out the book.

The taxi didn't have far to go when it pulled to a stop. Callen got out and found a busy upscale club where he found a table in the corner and waited until the guards change over time. Callen was unaware of the ladies' attention his presence was getting in the club. He was focused and had everything planned to the millisecond. He had observed and memorised schedules of the security guards. He had noticed their small lapses in protocol. He was familiar with the security system. Access to the safety deposit boxes was another story but nothing he couldn't manage. It had to be a roof job.

After a while Callen finished his drink, wiped the glass and headed towards the back door exit, when a pretty blond stood in his way. "Leaving so soon? I saw you sitting so lonesome refusing any company. Maybe it wasn't the right company. I'm Chelsea. Buy me drink?" she said smiling whilst pushing herself against him. Callen could feel the silicone implants hard against his pecks.

Callen chuckled, "Sure." Chelsea's eyes lit up as she snaked her arm through his, grabbing his pronounced bicep, as they went over to the bar. Chelsea looked back at her friends with a bitchy victory smile. The girls glared with envy. He turned to her and smiled, then motioned the bartender, "A Slutty Redneck for the lady please." The look on her face was indescribable. He and the bartender exchanged a smirk as he pulled his arm free leaving some of the patrons speechless. He left the club through the front door and backtracked to the rear of the club, which was adjacent to the far wall of the bank.

Callen was head to toe in black and cut a very intimidating figure. He stealthily shot the grappling hook. It shot into the air grappling itself around a small air vent. He tugged on it and it seemed to hold. He started his ascent. Concentrating on his footing, he took careful and measured steps. But with each step his concentration waivered and he let his mind wonder momentarily. The wall! He remembered the time he challenged Hetty to the wall climb. The thought made him melancholy as he remembered the ribbing he received from his team that whole week, not to mention the bruise on his 'asset'. _Good times!_ he remembered fondly.

However, the roof's ledge brought him back to reality as he scaled it and retracted his grappling hook and placed the grapnel carrier into his backpack. He looked around and counted paces to the left, forward and then came to a vent that seemed to small for Callen's now muscular form. He pulled out his rappelling equipment and went headfirst. The decline was steep but he was aware of the vent's blueprint. The vent started to go diagonal until it became vertical. Callen belly crawled for several metres until he was right over the safety deposit boxes. He unscrewed the grill, hooked on his harness, secured the anchor and slowly lowered himself down. He had successful bypassed the security system resulting in the guards being none the wiser. He was standing in the very room that held the book. But he wasn't here just for that. He motives were far more astute.

He started vandalising the boxes, opening some and removing diamonds, money and security bonds. He needed it to seem like a random bank robbery. He scattered boxes, papers, plastic bags…he just scattered things everywhere. Pleased with his endeavour and his pocket full of valuables, he hoisted himself up and started his climb out. Once on the roof, he rappelled down the side of the building. He adjusted his backpack and pulled out a small electronic device that resembled a smart phone. He keyed in a number sequence, which initiated the cancellation of the by pass and sounded the alarm. All in a night's work. He walked briskly in and out of the shadows until he arrived at the security parking. He found his bike and started her up. He felt the valuable goodies in his pocket. St Jude's orphanage was on the way to the safe house. They could use the money.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for the support.**

**Chapter 8**

"Mrs Gruber?" asked an unfamiliar male voice.

"Yes, Mrs Gruber speaking. Do you know what time it is?"

"I am so sorry to ring you so early but it is very important. I'm Peter Lichford from City National Bank. There was a robbery during the night in the safety deposit room. The police are sifting through the mess but we were able make a list of the boxes that weren't destroyed or vandalized. Yours was one of them. But we would still like you to come in and just make certain that your valuables are secure," finished the polite young man.

"Thank you Mr. Lichford. I'll be there promptly." Hetty rose from her bed and fished out her small purse and pulled out the key. He was here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meg awoke to the sound of the TV. She rubbed her eyes and staggered into the kitchen. Kensi was dressed in an Armani dress suit wearing sky high heals and sipping on coffee. She didn't hear Meg shuffle in, "Hey."

"Hey to you too. Sleep well?" asked Kensi pouring her sister a coffee.

"Yeah thanks. What's got your attention?" Asked Meg nodding to the news program on the TV.

"Oh City National Bank on W 6th street was broken into last night. Few things were taken. Amateur attempt. Anyway it's 6:30 and I gotta go to work. I'm really sorry I asked you to come now. I honestly thought I'd still be on leave, Meg," said Kensi sadly.

"That's ok really. I'll go sightseeing and cook you guys some casseroles to freeze for those late nights. I'll be ok. Just…be careful," said Meg as she moved in closer and hugged Kensi.

"Love you," said Kensi as she headed towards the front door leaving Meg to ponder whether or not another cup of coffee was in order, when Meg spotted Kensi's car keys on the kitchen bench, just visible from a group of framed photos.

"Kensi you forgot your keys," Meg yelled hoping to grab Kensi before she stepped out the front door. She went to grab them and her eyes fell on a photo that was hidden behind a group of them. She stopped and focused in on it. She recognized some of the faces from the wedding; Hetty was there, Sam, Mike (she thinks his name was), Eric, a really tall geeky guy…Nate maybe and…CHRIS! Chris?

"Chris?" a silent bewildered voice escaped her mouth.

She hadn't heard Kensi approach when she felt her sister at he side. "What did you say?" asked a curious Kensi.

Meg turned to face Kensi utterly confused. She was trying to come to terms with the idea that Kensi knew Chris, that he wasn't a stranger at all. "The guy I told you about. It's him. It's Chris. You know him."

Kensi's brow furrowed in concern as she looked from her sister's perplexed features to the photo Meg was holding. Kensi found herself staring at Callen. So many thoughts starting running through Kensi's mind. This was big, it was damn big. She felt overwhelmed. She was overjoyed that Callen was well and alive. But on the other hand, she knew Callen's role now. He had returned for one reason and it wasn't good. The thought that he had been around her sister scared her. She gathered herself not wanting Meg to pick up on her fears and questions, she turned to Meg. "Are you sure this was the man you…this is Chris?"

Meg's voice was hushed and quite almost reverential, and her face became softer. "Positive. I will NEVER EVER forget those eyes. Kensi they were were so sad and haunted, yet so cold and frightening," said Meg staring at Callen in the photo.

Kensi was holding back a myriad of emotions, but she needed to stay calm and she needed to inform Hetty. "Meg, you told me he had scars like bullet wounds?" asked Kensi trying to make eye contact with her sister. "Meg!" Finally grabbing her attention. Kensi understood. No one was impervious to Callen's charm.

Meg shook her head as if breaking out of a trance. "Yeah…Tony at work was shot when he was a teenager. Gang war stuff and Chris' scars looked exactly like the one he has on his arm. Kensi…there were a lot. Then he had a scar here (she motioned to the left side of her head)," she said looking at Kensi, feeling like she was being interrogated. "What's with the 20 questions?"

Colour drained from Kensi's face as she sat down. "Kens what's wrong?" asked a worried Meg. "Should I ring Marty?"

"No I'm fine. His name isn't Chris," muttered Kensi avoiding eye contact with her sister.

"Oh really, I gathered that," replied a sarcastic Meg, feeling quite annoyed at being on the outer. "So who is he?"

"This is serious Meg. Your Chris is Callen. G. Callen was my boss and my mentor. A brilliant agent. He hasn't been seen or heard from for three years. This is big. I need to tell Hetty," said Kensi as she pulled out her phone, finally admitting to herself that Callen had re-entered her little world.

Meg put her hand over it and said, "Tell me more about him."

"I can't, not now." Kensi's sense of gravity wasn't lost on Meg.

Meg saw Kensi's eyes glistening. She'd recognize that look anywhere. Kensi had a way of hiding her feelings really well. Thanks to their dad. Although they'd spent years apart, she could still read her sister like a book. That look was a look of unrequited love. It dawned so clearly on Meg spawning feelings of jealousy, "So **you** were the one."

"What? The one what?" asked a confused Kensi as she pressed speed dial. Meg's glare didn't waiver.

"The one that got away. The one he loved…his only regret," finished Meg. The sisters' eyes met and they both understood the truth. "Kensi?"

"I can't talk about this now. This just can't be happening. How on earth did this happen?" Kensi asked rhetorically with a clear sense of panic. Meg shrugged her shoulders and sat as the sheer enormity of the situation hit home.

Kensi had never let herself open that Pandora Box; her feelings towards Callen. The tension had always there; the pregnant pauses and the unspoken longing look. He was always so protective of her. She knew, she just knew. Then came Venice beach, the hospital and the moment her life stood still…when she saw Callen flat-line…she saw the doctors frantically trying to revive him and she fell deeper and deeper into despair. Minutes passed until the adrenaline was injected and Callen came back to her. After that Kensi had never been the same. Something in her changed. She truly understood the meaning of love…and of a love that could never be.

Kensi held her phone as it rang and her thoughts scrambled for a hold on the here and now. Hetty was about to leave for the bank when her phone rang. She looked at the ID and decided to answer it. "Miss Blye?" There was a pause. "Are you there?" Suddenly Kensi broke from her trance.

"Hetty." Hetty heard the tremble in her voice.

"What's wrong dear?"

"It's Callen. Callen is in the US…in Memphis two days ago. He was riding through going west," stated Kensi trying to keep her voice steady.

There was nothing on the other end. "Hetty?"

Kensi heard Hetty clearing her throat, "Ahem…is the source reliable?"

"Yes…my sister. Physical identifiers and a visual." She could hear Hetty's labored breathing.

"Thank you Kensi and express my gratitude to Meg. We'll need to discuss this later. You best get to work." She hung up the phone leaving the two sister dazed. Kensi looked at Meg, her eyes baring her frightened soul, "She never calls me by my first name."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hetty was a master at connecting the dots. Mort had made his move. He had sent Callen to retrieve the book. She knew Mort would've informed Callen about her attachment to it and of the fact that she'd sacrifice her life for it. Yet Callen had come. She was certain the bank robbery was his doing. He was flushing out the book and sending her a message. Despair was suffocating her. This had gone all wrong. She had let Callen go assuming he would find reason and return to the team, but three years had passed and her prodigal son hadn't returned. She had failed him like she had failed his mother.

Mort had managed to corrupt the boy she desperately tried to save and now he was coming for her. For years she hadn't allowed herself to feel and to love. She had kept everyone at a manageable distance. But Callen had been the exception. At the beginning, she felt the need to help Callen was a result of her need to atone but then as the years rolled on, she found herself loving the boy like a son. The love she bore that boy enveloped her and the anguish of the future, was causing her heartbreak.

How she got to the bank in her Jaguar had been a blur. She made her way past security and found a very distraught Mr. Lichford. "Oh Mrs. Gruber so glad you came so quickly. The police are almost finished with the evidence gathering. You'll be able to go in soon."

Hetty looked up at the tall young man, "Thank you Mr. Lichford. I was wondering if you could indulge this poor old woman just one question?"

"Of course, Mrs. Gruber…anything."

"Were the safety deposit boxes the only things interfered with?"

"Yes. The main vault wasn't touched. The police are saying it was a very amateur attempt." Mr. Lichford noticed a police officer waving. "There Mrs. Gruber, you may go in now."

Hetty nodded smiling and followed the police officer. She looked around and noticed how the break-in could be seen to be the work of an amateur. But it wasn't and her heart skipped a beat. He had come for the book. She shuffled over to the box, pulled it out and placed it on the table. She unlocked it and whilst holding her breath, she lifted the lid to see the contents undisturbed. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as her shoulders relaxed. She picked up the book, placed it in her bag and folded the flap over. Then she he returned the box.

"All in order Mrs. Gruber?" asked Lichford, looking nervous.

"Why yes thank you young man. Good day," said Hetty leaving quickly. Thoughts were running through her head. She was trying to guess Callen's next move. She thought she knew Callen, but the Callen she knew wasn't the one coming to kill her. The rules had changed.

The morning rush had started and Hetty found herself thinking about the time. Her team needed her to coordinate the case. She placed the Jaguar into first and started to move however something caught her eye. On the opposite corner from the bank, a figure dressed in black sat on a motorbike. The helmet hid his face but the standoff was acknowledged by both. Callen had indeed come back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**At Ops**

"Where's Hetty?" asked a nervous Mike.

"She'll be here. You know Hetty," replied Sam.

"I'd feel better if she didn't sleep in this morning and was here at the crack of dawn like the rest of us," whined Deeks.

"Oh gentlemen please don't tell me you still need Mother Hen to hold your hands. Mr. Deeks I never rise after 6am. Important business awaited me." Deeks felt embarrassed as Sam and Mike felt abashed. "Mr. Beale and Miss Jones have kept me up-to-date and they have assured me everything is in place. Any word from Agent Reed?" asked Hetty.

"Yes, at oh-four hundred hours we received an email with the location and a schematic of the security detail and lay out from Agent Reed," said Nell as she pulled it up on the screen. "The auction will take place in the southern most warehouse 36A, 5 Long Beach Marina where the wealthy can park their yachts." Nell raised her eyebrows, "Here we can see where the majority of the security will be. There's only a small detail near the wharf. Agent Reed said he would steer security away once he knows of our plans."

"Thanks Nell…So the most obvious exit for Deeks and Renko would be this one here, past the generator units through to the wharf hopefully unseen and then they'd have the option of boat or car," explained Sam moving about the large video screen with ease and determination. "As soon as the sale is made with Porta, NCIS and DHS will swarm the area and shut it down."

They all nodded in agreement. They liked the plan and they felt confident with the security. Hetty handed over the suitcase of money, she checked and doubled checked their communication devices and finally wished them good luck. Sam remained silent as he battled with the demon inside him. His anger over the fact that he couldn't be there was causing an increasing amount of anxiety. He remained as frozen as a statue as he saw his friends walk out. It was only when Hetty touched him gently did he move, "Mr. Hanna you coordinated this extremely well. Everything will be fine."

Sam turned down to face her, a glistening in his eyes, "So this is what it feels like when you send your children to war."

"You've led operations before Mr. Hanna. Why does it feel so different now?" asked a concerned Hetty.

"I won't be there. I won't be able to help. I feel useless," whispered Sam.

"Understandable but sometimes we need to let fate take its course." She patted his arm and walked towards their entrance.

Sam frowned as he yelled, "Hetty where are you going?"

Hetty stopped and without turning, "I need to secure a private matter. I'll return shortly." Then she left. Sam couldn't believe she was leaving. Suddenly in the midst of a busy NCIS headquarters, Sam felt alone, so very alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Jaguar pulled outside her home. She looked around and found nothing disturbed even Atticus, her old collie, came to greet her, "Oh my beautiful boy. All quiet on the western front?" Atticus barked twice.

"Oh no. I see. Someone we know?" Atticus wagged his tail and barked once.

"Fine. You are a clever dog." She clutched her bag tightly and prepared herself for the encounter. She hesitantly adjusted her concealed gun rack for precaution. Hurting Callen would be the last thing she'd want to do. She opened the front door and entered her stately home. She walked through the hallway and into her sitting room that Callen knew very well. The room was dark as the morning sun had yet to light it, so she went over to the windows and opened the heavy velvet curtains. The light streamed in. Without looking back at the figure in the chair, she said, "Hello Mr. Callen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: What a finale! Awwww Renko. I gave a silent sob. It gave me writer's block so this was really hard to write. I'm not extremely happy with it. **

**Chapter 9**

"Your Jedi powers never fail you do they Hetty?" said a very relaxed and calm Callen. Callen was sitting in his usual chair, a plush Louis XV Oreilles wingback chair he was certain had graced the King's palace. Hetty turned slowly and her eyes rested on Callen's form. He looked stronger and more self-assured (if that was at all possible) yet he seemed different. Her gaze lingered lovingly. She was so glad to see him regardless of what brought him. But the moment was fleeting as her face became drawn and sad. Hetty pursed her lips and slowly sat opposite the young man. They sat quietly studying each other until Hetty spoke.

"So the rumours are correct, Mr. Callen. You have finally come home."

Callen scoffed, lifted his eyebrows and smiled. "Home? You should know better. I've never had a home and this isn't a pleasant morning reunion Hetty. I came back for –"

"Yes I know why you're here. Your presence outside the bank didn't go unnoticed. But that was your intention, wasn't it? Callen seemed to straighten in his chair. The move didn't go unnoticed. But there was no aggression in Hetty's expression. She kept her eyes on Callen as her features softened into a motherly embrace, "Before we start talking about business, how have you been? I haven't heard anything through the grapevines and I have been worried about you."

Callen smirked and shook his head. "Thanks for your concern. I've been flying under the radar so some time. Do we really need to do this?" He saw Hetty's face contort with shock, hurt and confusion. "Idle chit chat…ok. I've been good, apart from the regular perils of the profession. The only person I've had to worry about has been me and I like it that way. You see Hetty…no ties, nothing to hold me back and no one to act as my conscience," explained a suave and cool Callen. He couldn't be drawn into a conversation with Hetty. He just couldn't let his guard down. So all the walls went up, including the reinforced ones. He desperately needed to keep Hurricane Hetty out.

Hetty noticed he **was **different; colder and absent. The warm soul that had kept her Callen from this very precipice was gone. Callen could be detached and calculating before, but this Callen truly frightened her as her heart wept. Her left hand gripped the chair's arm as her knuckles grew white. Callen noticed. "Now it's only polite I ask you? How have you been Hetty?" His condescending tone was offensive. He reminded her so much of Mortimer Saulmann.

"I don't remember you ever been rude Mr. Callen," said an indignant Hetty.

"I don't really care what you think anymore and I really don't care about catching up and reminiscing about old times. I'm on a time-poor assignment. I want the book Hetty. The one you have in your bag," ordered Callen.

"I really can't hand it over to you Mr. Callen. This book is far too important to fall into the wrong hands," explained Hetty, feeling the gun near her wrist underneath her sleeve.

"When I was given this assignment I assured my superior that I could retrieve the book without killing you," said Callen still sitting calmly and stoic.

"You actually entertained that thought?" asked Hetty questioning Callen. His silence confirmed her question. "Oh I see." Her heart was unable to continue with that line of questioning. She thought it would've been easier. She stupidly thought that once face-to-face she could sway Callen and stop this foolish charade. But it wasn't to be. She changed tactic and she changed subject.

"Why didn't you just steal it from my safety deposit box since you identified the bank?" asked Hetty, sadness washing over her as she faced the reality of the deception.

"I tried but you covered your tracks well," smirked Callen. His eyes still as cold as ice.

"How did you find the bank?" asked Hetty trying to appeal to Callen's softer side.

"I'm resourceful," quipped Callen, his demeanor unchanging. "Enough now Hetty…Just hand over the book."

For the life of her, Hetty couldn't understand the reason behind Callen's behavior. She looked at him more intently, almost pleadingly, "Why such animosity Mr. Callen? I have always looked out for you and you've always trusted me. Why has that changed since Vladivostok?" asked Hetty. She bore a look of abandonment and hurt. She was sincere and Callen could see that; this was no act. Callen started to feel guilty. He was trying to be resolute but it was Hetty...his tiny but tough guardian angel.

"I am sorry you feel that way but there's no animosity Hetty but now that you ask there is only curiosity," said Callen tightening his jaw.

Hetty didn't expect that. "About the book?" asked Hetty perplexed.

"I don't give a shit about the book. Its retrieval is my assignment and that's it. What I **am** curious about are certain secrets you've been keeping from me. That's why I am here in your sitting room behaving in a civil manner. I want some answers before I take the book," explained Callen.

"Secrets? About what Mr. Callen?" was all Hetty could say totally bewildered.

"My mother."

Hetty froze.

"Did you know my mother?' asked Callen managing to keep his emotions in check, yet his eyes belied his felling for anger and betrayal.

"Oh, I see. Yes, yes I did," Hetty simply replied. Mort had played that card so she needed to tread carfeully. "What do you want to know?"

"What do I want to know? What do I want to know? Are you joking? You, never in all these years, told me you knew her. I had to find out from a stranger. Why Hetty? Why couldn't you just tell me? Why would you keep this from me?" asked Callen raising his voice slightly as his body tensed.

Hetty felt her blood rushing to her head. She knew those secrets would catch up with her eventually. She had just wished for a little more time. "Mr. Callen it never seemed like the right time to tell you what little information I knew. I didn't want to give you bits and pieces and see you suffer trying to make sense of it all. I wanted to be able to piece the pieces together myself and then help you sort through it all. I only ever wanted what is best for you," explained Hetty seeming quite frail.

Callen stood up abruptly and ran his hand over his face, "Always one excuse after another and this…this overwhelming desire to protect me, why? I am a grown man who is extremely capable of looking after himself. Tell me Hetty, what do you know about my MOTHER?" His tone was cold and menacing. Hetty stared at him as her eyes glisten. Mort had done well. There'd be no reasoning with Callen now. Nothing she could say would make him understand. She so desperately wanted to tell him everything, to tell him the entire truth but he was so angry that it would be a waste of time. He'd find ways of distorting it. She'd tell him the facts and hopefully one day, she'd share her heart.

Hetty took a deep breath whilst looking into Callen's eyes. All she could she before her was the little boy she met in the orphanage. Whatever the outcome and however angry he was at her, she had to help him. "Your mother's name was Clara. She was CIA and I was her handler. She contacted me fearing for her life so we arranged a meet. But she was killed before I arrived. How it happened and who killed her? I still don't know and believe me I have tried to find out. I should've protected her, Mr. Callen," whispered Hetty tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly Callen felt the ground tilt and his head swim. He wanted Hetty's reply to be _No I didn't know her…Mort is lying…I had nothing to do with her death._ He desperately wanted her to deny it. But she affirmed everything Mort had said…everything. Frozen with shock and disappointment Callen said icily, "You **have** lied to me. He was right about you and to think I defended you, do you know that. I argued with Mort telling him that our relationship was based on trust and respect. And now Hetty?" Callen was devastated, as he looked at her, broken and more alone than ever before. Hetty didn't move. There was nothing else she could say. This infuriated Callen.

"How many more secrets about my past do you keep locked away?" Callen now started to yell. "I deserve, no I need to know about my family. You've seen me struggle with my identity, my life to the very point of my existence and you stood idly by. Was it a game to you? Was it a sick way of keeping me by your side? Was it to appease your guilt? What was it Hetty? Answer me."

There was silence as her eyes darted around for a reprieve from this madness.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" In the midst of the anger in his voice, Hetty heard the heartfelt pleas of the child she once knew.

And still there was silence. Their eyes locked on each other.

"So he was right. I should **never** have trusted you. This ends now. Give me the book." Callen raised his gun. His hand was shaking from sheer and overwhelming anger.

Hetty didn't react. She simply said, "No."

"Hetty don't make me do this." His voice waivered as his grip tightened.

"Do what you will. The Callen I knew, understood who his friends and family were and still are. He would know and trust my motives. If you are no longer him then shoot, Mr. Callen."

The answer was simple. It was heard throughout the house. He had pulled the trigger just as she pulled on the rack and fired her gun.

He was faster. Hetty fell.

Callen walked over still aiming at Hetty. He pulled the bag from the old woman's body and removed the book. Hetty was staring at him as her breathing quickened and her vision started to fade. He took one last look at her and felt the last remnants of his soul dissipate. The last thing she saw was a tear rolling down Callen's cheek as he whispered _I'm sorry_.

Without hesitating to look back, Callen left. His assignment was complete.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back at OPS**

"Eric, where is Hetty? It's a quarter past ten. The auction has started. Track her GPS," ordered a nervous Sam.

"Sam, she said she'd be here and you're the lead agent. You can do this without Hetty," said Nell. "Trust her and believe in yourself."

Sam was taken aback by Nell's comment and her confidence in him. But something was nagging at him. "I know Hetty. She's up to something. She said her errand would only take a few minutes. She's been gone close to an hour and a half. She's not here because something has happened," explained Sam. "Eric! Don't make me hurt you."

Eric jumped in his seat. "According to the GPS she's at home," replied a confused Eric.

"Ring her…"

"Ringing." The phone rang and rang until it went to her voicemail.

"Try her home phone."

Eric looked up, "No answer."

"Ahem? Have you ever heard of the term _the all-seeing eye_?" Sam shook his head and Nell smiled.

"Nell? NO! That's classified even for us," yelled Eric but Nell smiled slyly nodding her head.

"It's an emergency. I know Director's Vance password. They won't know." Before Eric could stop her, she started tapping on some keys and the interior of Hetty's house came onto the big screens.

Sam and Eric's faces fell, "No way." Nell smiled quite pleased with herself. "I thought…well Hetty is always looking out for us, why can't we do the same." She scrolled through each room on the satellite video link until the sitting room came into view. That's when they saw Hetty's lifeless body.

"She's dead?" asked a fragile Eric.

No one answered as silence permeated the room. No one said a word as they stared disbelievingly at the screen.

At that precise moment, an extremely loud noise blasted throughout the Ops room. Their attention left the stillness and horror of Hetty's house, to look over at yet another horror. They turned to see the adjacent screen. It was running surveillance on the warehouse. It exploded to life. The images were ablaze in flames and the screaming and shouting was overwhelming.

"Hell no!" screamed Sam. The scene on the screen was horrific. Fires, smaller explosions, people running and screaming…the warehouse where the sale was going down had exploded.

Sam tapped his communicator, "Renko, Kensi….Deeks?" No answer. Sam took a deep breath. _No no no no no no no no_ was the litany in his mind. Panic was choking him. Suddenly everything seemed lost.

"Sam!" came a calm yet forceful voice.

Sam looked down at Nell. She nodded with encouragement saying _You can do this! _ Sam acknowledged her faith in him. "Ok ok…Nell ring ambulance assistance for Hetty. Team Delta should be on standby." Then turning to the other analyst, "Eric find out what you can about everything and keep me in the loop. I'm going down there."

"Sam, Hetty said no. You can't jeopardise the case," said Eric bravely. It was hard for him to stand up to Sam.

"There might be no Hetty, Eric and I think the whole operation has been compromised. Deeks and Renko might be dead as well as Kensi and Agent Reed. I need to go and see for myself. I need to fix it. I need to help my team. This happened under my watch." Sam didn't wait any longer. He ran down the stairs leaving Nell and Eric to process the last 10 minutes alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the comments guys and I promise I will endeavor to update more frequently.**

**Chapter 10**

The challenger roared to a stop. Sam was in a furious flurry. He ran whilst flashing his badge, "NCIS…who's in charge?"

A man in plain clothes approached him extending his hand. Sam scowled suspiciously whilst he looked down at the agent's hand and back at his face. The other agent understood and smirked. He understood Sam's apprehension.

"Special Agent Sam Hanna. I'm Agent Rowe DHS. The explosion wasn't as serious as it looks. No casualties just a lot of smoke and debris. The sting didn't go exactly to plan but it got the desired effect. Porta, Bedfield, Rivera and Fin have all been restrained, read their rights and are detained waiting in the Prisoner Transfer Van."

Sam was shocked, "But the explosion?"

"Yeah one of those things. The deal went down. Your agents were brilliant but then as the torpedoes were being transported, one misfired and the place blew. Luckily they hadn't been primed or we wouldn't be standing here."

"What about our people? My people…" asked Sam still trying to maintain a cool demeanor whilst frantically looking around.

"We're sorting through the wreckage. They should be ok. They weren't near the explosion."

Suddenly he heard Kensi shout across the parking area, "Sam…"

"Well there's one. I'll leave you to it. I'll email my report to Miss Lange, Agent Hanna." Sam nodded at him still trying to process the information overload and feeling overwhelmed.

"Kensi…where's Deeks and Renko? What happened?" asked Sam running towards her.

Kensi caught her breath and stared at Sam. Her face was smudged with dirt and the Armani suit was ready for scraps. "Kensi?" said Sam grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm ok. We found them. They're ok; a few bruises and slight concussion. They're with the EMTs. What on earth happened? We tried the communication devices and nothing. We had no way to let you know what was going on. We wanted to tell you we got him Sam…we got him for you and for Callen," finished Kensi accepting a bottle of water from an officer.

"That's why our screens had snow. They must've had interference programs running. Why didn't I foresee that? Dammit!" yelled Sam frustrated at his lack of foresight.

Kensi grabbed him by the arm, "Everything is ok Sam. You shouldn't be here. Did Hetty let you come?" Sam looked at her. She had seen that look only a handful of times and it only meant one thing. "What? What has happened?"

"Hetty's missing," said Sam holding back the whole truth. He didn't want to burden Kensi with anymore. She had her hands full already. He'd tell her when he knew more himself.

Kensi's hand went to her mouth, "How?"

Sam just shook his head. "No idea. But I need to get back and find out. Before I do, I need to see Porta then you get yourself checked out. Go to the hospital with Deeks and Renko."

Kensi nodded, "Ok, I'll make sure the boys are looked after. Come on Porta is this way." Sam followed Kensi and saw that Porta was secured in a vehicle on his own and starting to move off. Sam and Kensi ran as Sam yelled, "Stop!". Then he slowly moved into Porta's field of vision.

"Oh…I should've known this would be your handiwork, Special Agent Hanna. Did your partner make it? Was it two shots or three? I didn't know whether to send flowers," taunted a caged Porta.

Sam bit hard on his lip. _Play it cool Sam, just play it cool_ he thought. "This time it's life at Guantanamo if Interpol doesn't get you first. Enjoy your holiday." Sam said turning to leave.

"Yes…life in Guantanamo. I heard the weather is wonderful. By the way Agent Hanna, who looks after your family when you are planning to destroy people's lives?" asked Porta smirking sardonically.

Sam spun round only to have Kensi stop him from attacking Porta, "You leave my family out of this."

"You made their deathbed when you came after me."

Sam broke out of Kensi's hold and grabbed Porta by the shirt, "If anything happens to my family…"

"Is that a threat, Agent Hanna? My lawyers would love to hear that." Sam didn't know what else to do. He stood emotionally destroyed as he watched the devil incarnate drive away.

"Sam! SAM!" Kensi stood the big guy. He finally made eye contact with him, "While I'm at the hospital, I'll ring LAPD and put a detail on Raina's house and on the kids. You go straight to OPS and find out about Hetty, Ok?" He didn't respond. "SAM!"

He nodded. "My family…he can't go after my family. G needs to be here…I need him here. Where the hell is he?"

Kensi's eyes widen and sudden pangs of guilt racked her body. The only person she had told was Hetty and she was unaccounted for. She looked at him pleadingly, "Sam please? We'll fix this."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Callen rode his bike up to the Hollywood Hills where some men in black greeted him and waved him through. He brought his bike to a stop when he saw Mort sitting in the mansion's extensive gardens. He removed his helmet and unzipped his jacket, extracting the reviled book. He looked at it with venom and could only imagine the blood spilt over it…including Hetty's. Callen felt hollow. He no longer felt anything.

Mort didn't acknowledge Callen's presence until he was standing right in front of him. Mort continued to stare out over the ocean, quietly gloating with a twinkle of victory in his icy eyes. "May I have the book."

Callen handed it to him without a word or a whimper. "Oh I see." Mort noticed the hard distant look in Callen's eyes. "I told you she wouldn't go without a fight. Is she…?"

"…dead? Yes." Callen turned to leave.

"Mr. Callen, how does it feel to be completely emancipated?"

"I wouldn't know because now I'm shackled to you." Callen walked off defeated and returned to the only thing that felt like home and roared off. Mort was taken aback by Callen's anger. But it was to be expected. He'd come round once the shock of his action had dissipated. But still something felt wrong…

Mort motioned to one of his lackeys and a young woman. "Dr. Browne, I need your expertise."

"I'll need somewhere quiet and as sterile as you can provide. I do not want to be disturbed for a couple of hours. Then I'll have your answer."

"Fine…Raf see to it that Dr. Browne has everything she needs." Raf nodded and motioned for the young forensic detective to follow him. Several corridors and flights of stairs later, Raf opened the door and motioned for Dr. Browne to enter. She sat down and opened a large brown carry case. It had several shelves and small draws. Dr. Browne pulled on her examination gloves and started to examine the book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callen rode his bike to the point of sheer exhaustion. He had completed the task. Hetty was dead and his thoughts of ever seeing his friends again were dashed. There were actions, even in their profession, that were unforgiveable. Betrayal and murdering Hetty would fall into that category. Hetty was an untouchable…yet he took her life and now there was no going back.

The Augusta decided to stop at a seedy bar in the rough end of East L.A. He didn't care where he was as long as there was a steady stream of whiskey; beer wouldn't suffice today. He pushed the door open and relished in the grittiness of the place. A few sorry souls graced the place and Callen headed straight for a stool at the opposite side of the entrance. Callen was always cautious. He placed his helmet on the stool next to him. It came in handy in a bar fight and ordered his drink, "Whiskey…Walker blue and leave the bottle."

A rough hulk of a man glared at Callen, "Cash first."

Callen wasn't in the mood for an argument. He placed two hundred dollars on the counter, "Let me know when you need more…bottle please."

The bartender took the notes, inspecting them under the yellow glows of the aged light globes, and forcibly placed the bottle on the counter and walked away. Callen skulled his first, running his hand through his hair. Then the second, yet images of Hetty going down kept replaying in his head like a b-grade horror movie. They were followed by a third and a fourth. Still her face haunted him as tears silently fell onto the counter. Feelings of regret and pain wretched his soul. How could he have done it?

"_Oh Mr. Callen it isn't wise to scare an old woman like that. I am so glad you are awake. A parent should never outlive her children."_

"_You're not my mother Hetty…"_

"_But you are the closet thing I have to a son."_

After the five shots in Venice he discovered Hetty's true affection for him and he had promised to always protect her. And now…now that he had tried to do just that by staying out of their lives, she had forced his hand and he had killed her. By the fifth and sixth drink, the guilt had turned to anger. He was angry that she had kept secrets about his past…about his mother. All the talk about her affection towards him was just a rouse for some kind of agenda. Now he'd never know. She was as duplicitous as Mort had warned him.

Callen had lost track of time. The place was a little more populated than hours ago. He held up his bottle and drained the last remaining drops, "Hey…another one," he called out to the bartender.

The bartender turned around annoyed, he grabbed another bottle and placed it on the counter, "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"What are you my mother?" Then Callen froze at the memory of what he just said. Images of Sam picking him up in the challenger before heading to the new OPS building flashed by his eyes. He blinked them away.

"Hey, dude, you ok?"

Looked at up at the bartender dazed, he rubbed his eyes, "Yeah…been a long 43 years."

The bartender held up the bottle, "Still want it?"

"Yeah…" The bottle was placed in front of Callen. He stared at it almost lost in his thoughts.

"It isn't going to pour itself!" a female voice uttered.

At first Callen didn't think the statement was aimed at him. Then he felt her presence and took in her perfume. He turned his head as the room shimmied around him and his eyes fell on Meg. "Hey handsome." Callen blinked slowly trying really hard to place her. "How quickly we forget! I thought the sex we shared was quite memorable." She smiled.

"Meg?" Callen questioned drawing his eyebrows together.

"Give the man a star. How are you, Chris?" she asked dragging out his name.

"You were in Memphis…what are you doing here?" asked a bewildered Callen.

"Visiting family and got dumped because of their work commitments. I needed a drink and I thought I'd explore the nasty side of L.A."

"So this is a coincidence?" asked a skeptical Callen.

"Funny how the world forces just keeps pushing people together. May I?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Wow loved the reactions, just what I hoped for (she chuckles).**

**This chapter will answer a few questions. Thanks to skippy1967, Sweet Lu, Solaris 10 and Terrie (don't worry I don't like the romance thing either) for your input. Much appreciated **

**Chapter 11**

Meanwhile….

A tornado of chaotic thoughts was running through Sam's mind as he sped through the streets of L.A. to get back to NCIS headquarters. The threat against Raina and the kids was the first and most foreboding thought that plagued his mind. But he trusted Kensi. She'd make sure L.A.P.D would be sitting outside their home. Then there was the near-death experience of his friends. They had placed their lives in danger because of Porta, the man that wanted him dead. Then there was Hetty. He needed to know what had happened. He had no idea if she was dead or alive? Eric had not yet made contact. Then finally the thought that caused him the greatest pain was the absence of his partner and buddy…where was Callen?

Pushing through the mind-numbing thoughts, he screeched the challenger to a halt and thundered through the entrance and up the stairs. Eric and Nell jumped at the sudden onset of noise, "What's the latest?" Sam's face taut with determination and destruction.

"I think you'd better sit down Mr. Hanna. We have much to discuss," said a tired and fragile voice from behind a leather chair.

"Hetty?" whispered Sam. He looked to the other operatives dumbfounded. Nell's eyes widened in wonder as she looked at Sam, and Eric shrugged his shoulders. Hetty hadn't said anything since she had entered their workplace. "Hetty…we saw you…collapsed on the floor?" Sam managed to say.

"Mmmmm…Miss Jones' handiwork I assume," Hetty said swiveling her chair and smiling at Nell.

"Not angry?" she asked managing a grimace.

"Oh contrary Miss Jones, I'm furious that my operatives were able to access my surveillance cameras, but ever so thankful. Your resourcefulness is comforting. It calms the spirit to know there are people who have my back, so to speak," explained Hetty, managing a smile.

"So what happened?" asked Sam totally lost.

"It's a tangled web Mr. Hanna. I cannot divulge more than I absolutely have to. Someone came to retrieve something of value and he succeeded. I tried to stop him," explained Hetty as her face became drawn.

"Does it have to do with the –" Sam didn't get to finish.

"Yes Mr. Hanna." Shutting him down very quickly. That was still a secret that Hetty didn't want anyone else to know…yet.

"No Hetty. This had gone past the point of no return. Now is not the time for secrets. It's full disclosure. We **all** need to know what this is all about!" spoke an adamant Sam.

Hetty's eyes glowed with anger at Sam's outburst. It was the only sign of life she had shown since arriving at OPS. "First of all Mr. Hanna I don't appreciate your tone. We are all trying to cope with the enormity of the situations at hand. But you are correct. You all need to know, I suppose for your own safety." She took a breath and started, "An American operative was sent to retrieve **the book **and now it's in his hands."

The agents all looked at each other barely able to utter a word. They remembered the case with Mattias, the book and the lengths Hetty went to safeguard it. It frightened them that Hetty looked so unnerved. Nell wanted to delve into this matter and she wasn't afraid to rock the boat. "Who would want the book so badly?" asked Nell. They all turned to her, amazed at her bravery. Nell shrugged her shoulders but sat resolute looking directly at Hetty.

Hetty nodded and silently rejoiced at Nell strength of character. "Mr. Beale and Mr. Hanna you'll remember, three years ago when Mr. Callen resigned from NCIS…"

"You mean, when he ditched us?" retorted a venomous Sam.

Hetty looked over to Sam empathizing with his anger and his hurt. She sighed deeply avoiding eye contact with the other team members. "The pain runs deep Mr. Hanna, I know. But please listen. Let me explain. Three years ago a big internal investigation was launched into NCIS Department of Special Operations because we tried to uncover the identity of a certain individual. That man is Mortimer Saulmann. He is CIA. On paper he is director of Black Ops Concordia, off paper he heads a group of elite agents who are all handpicked by Mort himself for very specific, highly dangerous and extremely delicate covert cases. He waits and waits until they are vulnerable and then he pounces. Their briefs are for Mort's eyes only. They are only accountable to him and he is answerable only to the President…well even that is somewhat of a fallacy. His unit operates outside all laws and it has carte blanche. It needs to. It safeguards our country from external threats that the USA cannot be seen to be involved in and has a hand in foreign affairs that negatively affect the USA. His unit is a necessary evil."

"I always thought that unit was an urban legend," Nell thought out loud.

"I know. During my training I heard people talking about it, but I never thought…" said Eric amazed.

Sam watched the two engage in their banter when he came to his own realization. "That man. He was the one that met with G." Suddenly it all made sense. All the pieces were coming together. "G ended up there…with Saulmann?" asked a horrified Sam. He had known all along that Callen hadn't gone sailing the Mediterranean. He knew he had just left. He had tried to understand why but never in his wildest nightmares did he think Callen capable of being an operative of last resort…a killer. Any fading sliver of hope remaining in Sam's heart for Callen dripped away. The big guy found a chair and fell into it heartbroken and shattered, his head falling into his hands. He honestly thought there was no going back from this. Nell and Erci sat in shock…this was going to get a whole lot messier.

"Yes." That's all Hetty could manage.

"Why? Why would G leave us for him?" asked Sam so innocently.

"That's a question you'll need to ask him yourself Mr. Hanna. You see, Mort always gets what he wants and he's been after Mr. Callen for a very long time. That is a story for another day. Mort was behind Mattias' death and behind my attack. He sent someone who knew me well, someone with inside information. He sent his best and brightest." Hetty stopped and looked directly at Sam. Until now, Hetty's gaze had been roaming the inner sanctum. She was trying not to focus on anyone in particular.

Eric and Nell noticed the premeditated action and their eyes widen at the realization. It was Nell who turned to Eric and mouthed silently, "Callen?" Eric nodded in horror.

Meanwhile Hetty kept her intense stare at Sam and he understood the implication of what she had just said. _Best and brightest…waiting for a long time…._ Suddenly Sam leapt from his chair, "G? G attacked you? G came to kill you? He shot you?" shouted Sam, veins bulging in his huge neck.

A nod was all Hetty could muster.

"You were wearing a vest?" asked Sam not seeking clarification whilst glaring at Hetty.

"Yes, specially made by the techs at NASA might I add," replied Hetty mustering a small smile.

"But he wouldn't…not you. You guys have a thing…an understanding. Hetty…?" Sam suddenly felt it hard to breathe. His lungs were constricted and the room was closing in on him.

"Oh Mr. Hanna. It takes two to tango and there is so much history between all of us. Mort conveniently revealed to Mr. Callen that I have been withholding information about his past," said Hetty, trying not to divulge too much.

"Have you?" asked Sam furrowing his brow.

"Yes, but only for his safety and only until I would have gathered all the information I could. He saw it as something more sinister…Mr. Hanna this whole situation is a mess. Mort has manipulated Mr. Callen into believing things that aren't true. I need to talk to him and explain. He was too angry the last time," said Hetty trying to convince herself.

"He thinks you're dead. He has the book. By now he has delivered it to Mortimer and he's long gone Hetty. We'll never see G again," stated Sam bewildered at Hetty's naivety.

"Ahhh…there is something I've omitted. It might change the game play." Sam looked annoyed at her then prompted her to go on. "The book Mr. Callen took was a fake. Once it is found to be so, the ball will be in our court."

Sam started pacing the room as Eric and Nell sat with their mouths still open. "Then what? What do we do?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. It all depends on Mort's next move. Now Mr. Hanna, please sit. My endurance is waning and we still have an agency to run. Let me congratulate you on the success of the operation. Mr. Beale and Miss Jones have caught me up on the nitty gritty. I have spoken to Miss Blye," said Hetty.

"Did she tell you about Porta's threat?" asked Sam.

"Yes. She is most concerned about you but I can assure you everything that can be done is being done to ensure the safety of your family Mr. Hanna. Now I suggest we all go home and get some rest. It has been a long day and I am anxious to have my team back tomorrow bright and early," finished Hetty rising slowly from the chair.

"Hetty…there's still so much I need to know?" pleaded Sam.

Hetty walked over to him slowly and placed her fragile hand on his forearm. "Please Mr. Hanna. What you _need_ to know and what you _want_ to know are two separate things. I can assure you, you have been told all you _need_ to know at this moment."

Xxxxxxxx

Kensi had returned with Marty after the long stint in the hospital. Kensi pushed through the front door, both were dying for a shower, "How's the head?"

"Not happy…remember the morning after the Club Flamingo, multiply it by a gazillion ," whined Deeks.

"Oh you big baby, you'll be fine." She stopped talking and looked around trying to work something out.

"Kensi?" asked Deeks fiddling with his coat, "What's up?"

"Meg. Meg's not here," said Kensi. "She should be here."

"Stop worrying. Have you checked your phone?" Kensi turned to Deeks as if he had discovered fire and smiled at her husband.

"Thank you. You do have some redeeming qualities after all." Kensi pulled out her phone and there was a message.

_Gone out._

_Don't worry._

_Meg _

"As cryptic as ever…just like Dad," said an annoyed Kensi. She **was** annoyed. It was only this morning Meg had revealed that **her** Chris was in fact Callen. The man who had awoken the woman in Kensi, the man she had pined for and the man she so badly wanted in her life. Now, to know he was alive and to know he was around confused Kensi. Kensi looked at Deeks who looked up at her so kindly and lovingly. He patted the seat next to his on the sofa. He always worried when she brought up her dad. He found it hard to know exactly what to say. He didn't like the dark place she went to when she thought of him.

"Come and sit next to your hubby, baby girl. Meg's a big girl and she can look after herself. She's probably having a whale of a time, chatting up guys, flirting or maybe she's drowning her sorrows because she wishes she'd find a guy like me," smirked Deeks, flicking a gold curl from his brow.

Then suddenly…."ooowwwww…what was that for?"

"Doesn't help, does it. I'm getting us a beer," said Kensi getting up. Then she stopped, looking back at Deeks and smiling, "I like it when you call me baby girl."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…at the bar

"You've had a bit to drink, Chris. Don't you think you should stop?" offered Meg, having stopped with the hard liquor shots a while ago and now sipping on her beer.

Callen had his elbows on the bar and his head hung low. He deliberately skulled his glass and offered the empty one to Meg, looking at her with glazed blue eyes. She shook her head as he poured himself another drink, "To people always telling me what to do, to people trying to control my life…to regret, to mistakes, to condemnation!" Down went the whiskey.

"Oh boo hoo…nothing can ever be that bad Chris," said Meg trying really hard not to reveal the fact that she knew his real identity.

Suddenly the cool calm exterior faded as Callen slammed his glass on the bar causing the entire clientele to stop and look over. The burly bartender looked over to Callen. Callen stood up and raised his hands in apology, "I'm sorry. I've just had too much. I'm leaving. See Mr. Bartender…" slurred Callen lifting his hands in surrender as he stumbled out the door. Meg looked at Callen leaving. She couldn't let him go like that. She placed a twenty on the counter and followed him.

The night was cool yet muggy. Callen tripped over the footpath and fell quite clumsily against a phone booth. Suddenly he felt hands around his shoulders, "Come on Chris. Let me take you home."

Broken out of his stupor, Callen turned to face Meg, "Kensi?...I'm so sorry I left." Meg stood stone faced and silent. Callen blinked a couple of times and realized it wasn't Kensi. He pushed her away. "Get off me…Meg?"

"Yeah. Where are you staying?" she asked ignoring his drunken outbursts but deep down his words had hurt her.

He laughed out loud and moved to pat his bike. "This is my home because I have no house to call a home and I have no family. It's just my bike and me. I have no place to go so I'll just sit here," he slumped to the ground, "and sleep it off."

He was pitiful, absolutely pitiful. But she was falling harder and harder for Callen. She had to help him. "Come on tough guy. There's a motel round the corner. Let me take you there." She reached down and grabbed him by the right arm whilst hooking the other one under his left arm. Using the phone booth as leverage, she pulled him up. "That's a boy. Come on. "

Callen accepted her help trying in vain to find some sort of balance. Once upright, he steadied himself and turned to look at Meg as he fought the urge to vomit. She caught him staring, "No, no, no. You are not throwing up on me!"

His eyes glistened as the tough guy exterior melted away, "I'm not worth it."

"Maybe you're not but you're lost and I was that little girl that always brought home the lost puppy," said Meg smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Skippy1967…so many questions and most will be answered Thanks to everyone who took the time to send a thought/comment on the last chapt. Thank you!

**Chapter 12**

There was no way to describe the motel other than it was an absolute hovel. Meg managed to keep Callen upright just enough as to open the door and gravity did the rest. She let out a hopeless sigh at the state of the room. It was stark and unkempt but the king size bed was clean and there was working clean water. It would have to do.

Meg had just managed to haul Callen through the door, when she released him and he fell onto the bed…sound asleep. She rubbed her lower back; Callen was definitely heavier than he looked. Slumped on the bed, he looked so young and so cute. It made her giggle. She turned him over onto his side and pulled off his boots and his socks. She slipped off her heels and slid next to him supporting herself on her elbow. She just stared at him as Callen slept soundly. Her thoughts wondered to all the wicked things she'd do with him if she didn't have the shred of morality that was stopping her. But will she was there, she'd soak him in and enjoy the quiet intimacy. With a touch as light as a feather, she caressed his hair. Her fingers found the scar that Kensi had mentioned and she traced it. She wanted to tell Callen that she knew the truth. She wanted to tell Callen that Kensi was married and above all, she wanted to tell Callen that she was falling in love with him.

Meg moved forward, her cheek brushed against his as kissed him passionately. Callen was too inebriated to even flinch. She smiled. She let her lips slide off his as she licked them, tasting the sourness of the whiskey. "Sleep tight, little boy lost. I need to get home. See you soon Callen," she picked up a pen and wrote her number on his hand. Gathering her things she left him snoring on the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wait had been excruciating for Mortimer. It had taken much longer than he had anticipated and even he couldn't feign his anxiety. Finally Dr. Browne emerged carrying the book without the same reverence of before. The look on her face said it all.

Mort understood immediately and he became awash with anger as he stood up, "Bad news?"

"I'm afraid so Mr. Saulmann. This is not the authentic book. There are absolutely no microfiche dots or anything else especially no encrypted information," said Dr. Browne pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"That is indeed bad news. Thank you Dr. Browne. Matthews will see you back to your home…safely," said Mort. Dr. Browne gathered her things, nodded towards Mort and headed out the door. Mort's deathly gaze stopped Matthews in his tracks. Matthews nodded. It didn't need to be said. _Make it look like a home invasion_…was the standard line. Matthews knew it and he did as he was told.

Left alone with his personal bodyguards waiting outside, Mort picked up the book and threw it against the wall. He needed to have that book in his possession. Years of searching and finally, another delusion, another failure. However there was a positive spin to the whole matter and that was Hetty's demise at the hands of her golden boy.

Slighty satisfied, he started his nighttime routine when his private cell rang, "Yes."

"Sir, Miss Lange is alive. I repeat Miss Lange is alive," said the voice on the other end.

There wasn't an answer. There was nothing he could say. It had gone all wrong. He had placed so much trust in Callen. He thought that he had manipulated Callen just enough to have turned him but Callen had betrayed him. This didn't happen to Mortimer Saulmann…ever. Suddenly he found himself a slave to his emotions and that too, was far beneath him. He placed the cell down and started controlling his breathing. This was not a time for knee-jerk reactions and definitely not a time for unpremeditated action. He needed to talk to Callen, but first he needed to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sam had tried to process everything that Hetty had revealed during his drive home. Hetty and her secrets…then Callen and his secrets. They were made for eachother. SEALs didn't have these kinds of secrets and Sam liked it that way. His head hurt, he was exhausted and he knew that paracetemol, a good night's sleep and a bit of TLC from his family would help him see things a little clearer. Rounding the bend he noticed the LAPD unit stationed outside. It was too dark to see the officers but he smiled nonetheless. His family was safe. He took the turn wide and drove into his driveway. Walking up the path to his front door, he fumbled with his keys and his phone when it suddenly buzzed. He turned it around and saw the message from UNKNOWN. It worried him. He opened the message_…Raina and the kids say hello! _A frantic Sam fumbled the keys as he slammed one in the lock and turned the handle…then it all went to hell.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hetty had decided to spend the night at OPS. Her frail body was hurting from the emotional turmoil just as much as from the impact of the bullet. She was in no way able to drive her Jaguar. She adjusted the makeshift bed in the spare room behind her office when she heard Eric yell. He and Nell were on their way out when the surveillance camera stationed at Sam's house went dead. Panic pounced on Eric drawing Nell's attention. "Eric? she asked.

Eric remained silent. He was too intent on the matter at hand. He punched a few keys and brought up a camera planted on the nearby street light. Nell's hand hadn't left her mouth as tears started streaming down. All she could muster was a silent _Sam! _as the camera replayed the whole entire scene.

Before he could press play again, he heard Hetty climbing the stairs and then standing right behind him. She looked at Nell and was shocked at the young agent's frozen state. Then Hetty turned to Eric suddenly feeling very araid, "Mr. Beale what's all the shouting?"

Eric couldn't speak. He just looked at her with absolute horror and pressed play. The scene unfolded. Masked men had shot the LAPD unit then proceeded to enter the house. The entrance was flawless. A van backed up the drive way and they saw the garage door open. Then nothing. After a while the van drove off, as randomly as it had arrived. Eric forwarded the rest of the footage until Sam's car came into the picture. They saw him get out of the car, fumble with his keys and then they saw the explosion.

Hetty felt the floor give out from under her feet, but Nell was quick enough to catch her and steady her. "Hetty? Eric quick give me a hand," ordered Nell. They sat Hetty down.

"Oh I'm fine..fine. Mr. Beale alert rescue services," ordered Hetty. Eric gave Hetty and lingering look, "Oh just do it boy."

"They're at the scene already. Bringing up electronic chatter…" said Eric when the phone rang.

Hetty picked up the phone, "Yes I'm she. Special Agent Hanna is alive…oh thank all the deities. What's his status? Going to County General. Thank you Detective Tovel. Any sign of his family? No…no other bodies found. Thank you." Placing the phone down, she turned to Nell and Eric. "Sam is alive…barely but his family is missing. I will go to the hospital whilst you two get Miss Blye and Mr. Deeks in here ASAP and start looking." Hetty lifted herself out of the chair swaying slightly. Nell extended her hand but Hetty kindly pushed it away as she exited the room. It was all falling apart and she had no control.

Nell watched Hetty leave and sighed. "Eric, this is Porta's doing. We need to find them," she said snapping to and commencing her analyst magic.

"I'm running Kaleidoscope on the van as we speak. I don't think…"Eric started to say.

"Eric we try and we try. We will find something, anything to help Sam. We need to get his family back," Nell said trying in vain trying to be hopeful. The abductors were professionals and they were good, so Nell and Eric had to be better. "Suppose I'd better break the news to Kensi and Marty."

Nell dialed. The phone rang and rang. A faint suspicion started to creep into her mind. Had the same thing happened to Kensi and Marty? Then Kensi answered, "Nell?"

"Kensi…we need you down at OPS." Her voice was devoid of all sentiment. It was an order.

Nell was never so abrupt which made Kensi somewhat defensive, "But we just left." Then it dawned on her. Nell would only talk to her if…."What has happened?" Kensi voice trembled.

"First things first. Sam's family has been abducted and Sam's in hospital. Hetty's gone to check on him," stated Nell as she was reading a shopping list.

Kensi was silent as she held her breath. Why was all this happening? She knew now wasn't the time for panic attacks or misguided heroic acts. The team was all that mattered. They were her family and they needed her…Sam needed her. "We'll be there in 15," and Kensi hung up. Deeks looked at her and knew all wasn't well.

Deeks was grabbing his jacket when Meg entered singing, "Hi newlyweds…big sis is home. No naughty stuff children." Suddenly she came face to face with a distraught looking Kensi; her eyes red from crying. "Hey what's up? First spat?" Kensi remained silent. "Are you going back to work? Kensi what's wrong?"

Kensi bit her lower lip, "You remember Sam?"

Meg looked nervously from Marty to Kensi, "Yeah colossus…great at Karaoke and…?"

"His family was kidnapped tonight by a guy named Porta, there was an explosion and he's in hospital. We need to go," explained a devastated Kensi.

"Wow….yeah sure, is there anything I can do? Man the phones, make coffee…" offered Meg.

"No. Maybe make some of those casseroles that you've been planning to make, and it would help if you knew where Callen is. Sam needs him. We all do." Kensi kissed Meg on the cheek. "Make sure you lock up." Then Deeks walked past her, also kissing her on the cheek and they left. She closed the door and deadlocked it. Then she went straight to the phone and dialed his number. She let it ring until it went to voicemail. She redialed and redialed. She was up to her tenth try when the phone was picked up.

"hhummm…what?" slurred Callen unable to open his eyes and using all his might to make his tongue would.

"It's Meg."

"Yeah…" mumbled Callen somewhat coherent.

"Chris wake up. Have a shower. I need to see you now. It's important." Her tone was serious and lacked its flirty nature. It made Callen take notice.

"What's wrong Meg?" asked Callen as reality of the last hours hit home.

"Come to 43 Maddon Ave."

Callen looked at his phone as Meg terminated the call. What the hell? He didn't owe anybody anything. But she did find him a place to recuperate. His head was pounding and his mouth tasted foul. He didn't want to go anywhere. All he wanted to do was sleep the hangover off. But there was something in her voice that irritated his sixth sense. Cautiously he stood and waited until the room stopped spinning. He walked into the shower and he allowed the cold water to revive him. He stood there for a long time until he started to shiver and his vision was clear, then he noticed he'd forgotten to remove his clothes!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At OPS**

Kensi and Deeks strode into OPS and basically ran up the stairs to find Nell and Eric alone, frantically bashing the many keyboards attached to the many screens. "Eric, Nell pull up visuals," ordered a distraught Kensi whilst Deeks moved over to the large screens.

"Watch," mumbled Eric. Suddenly the large screen to their left came to life and it replayed the horror. Nobody said anything because there was nothing to be said.

"Any leads on the van yet?" asked Deeks keeping his voice calm and serious, totally belying the crippling emotions plaguing his soul.

"No…there is nothing so far and believe you me, we are using everything in our omnipotent I.T. power to find anything to help Sam and his family," spat out an annoyed Eric as he continued to concentrate on the screens.

Deeks felt terrible, "Hey man, I didn't mean anything by it."

Nell and Kensi both looked over to their respective partners and it was Kensi who addressed the elephant in the room. "Guys…this is hard on everyone. We need to work together and get the bastards who are behind this. We can't let this tear us apart. We need to be stronger than ever," said Kensi walking over next to Eric and placing a hand on his shoulder. Eric looked up and for the first time ever, Kensi saw tears.

It was Nell that interrupted the moment. "We all know this was Porta's handiwork. We just don't know enough about him. The files are minimal. Sam is the only one who could give us the edge on him."

"Apart from Callen…" There she had said it. She had brought up his name.

"Well that doesn't help us either. We don't know where he is and we definitely know he is not on our side, Kensi. He chose to leave you. After what he did to Hetty, nothing will bring him back. HE IS GONE. Get over it. **We** need to solve this. **We** need to help Sam!" yelled Deeks who was getting rather annoyed at Kensi's misplaced sense of loyalty towards Callen. She noticed his pain and realized their efforts were better directed towards intel gathering rather than wishing for the happy ending.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callen arrived at the address and decided to park four houses down. It was a regular run-of-the-mill suburban neighborhood. He approached the house. It was inviting. Meg did say she was staying with family. He took the steps up to the door gingerly and was about to ring the doorbell when it suddenly opened. "Come in." Callen followed Meg in. The house reminded him of her. She led him to the kitchen and motioned him to sit on a stool.

Callen started to look around and his spidey-sense started to tingle _danger_. Then he saw the photos; one after another of Kensi and someone who looked like Shaggy from Scooby Doo. Then he saw the photo the team took just before he left. His family…He stood up far too quickly as his mind still reeling from the bottles of whiskey, was bombarded by what he was seeing around him. He couldn't make sense of it and he was scared. So he stumbled back, knocked over the stool and pulled his gun.

"Who are you?"

Meg raised her hands in defense. Her faced softened as she started her explanation. "Put the gun down…Callen. Sit down and I'll explain everything." Callen didn't budge. _She knew his name…how? he thought._ "Ok we'll have it your way. This is Kensi's house and I'm her sister Meg."

"What? How?" asked Callen, his bright blue eyes wide from the revelation. Kensi's sister? He couldn't be here…not after killing Hetty. Callen was about to run but her candor and her innocence kept him rooted, open to her explanation. Afterall he _did_ have the gun.

"Since Donald died, Kensi and I stopped talking. I moved to Memphis and she did her thing. Then out of the blue I received a phone call…it was her inviting me to her engagement party and wanting to make amends. I couldn't say no. I missed my baby sister. So that's how I got to know the team," she said.

"And me?" asked Callen lowering his gun and standing mesmerized.

"Serendipity, stupid luck, fate…call it what you want. I only found out about you when I saw the photo yesterday," explained Meg attempting to smile.

Callen released most of his defenses. He looked at her and she _was _telling the truth. He decided to amuse her for awhile and then he'd go…far away from this incestuous mess. Callen couldn't believe that of all the girls in the world, he would find Kensi's sister. The woman and the love he had denied himself. Life was unfair, but Callen was so used to it. Nothing truly fazed him anymore. He tore his eyes from her pleading gaze, walked over to the photos and picked up the wedding portrait, "So who's Shaggy?"

Relieved at Callen's reaction, Meg let out a chunkle, "His name is Marty Deeks, lawyer turned LAPD detective now working as liaison for NCIS. One of the good guys."

Callen's gaze lingered on Kensi, then on Sam and finally on the woman he had trusted and who had betrayed him. Nostalgia was suddenly washed away and hurt and anger flooded in. "I don't understand why you asked me to come. Is this an intervention or retaliation?" said Callen squaring his shoulders preparing himself for the cold truth of betrayal.

"I don't know what you're thinking Callen but before Kensi left tonight she received a phone call from work I suppose…Sam your ex-partner is in hospital something about an explosion and his family was abducted. Kensi mentioned the name Porta." Suddenly Callen dropped the photo frame. It smashed to a thousand pieces. "Callen?" she screamed. His reaction was not at all what she had expected. His face suddenly transformed. She didn't recognize the man. She couldn't see the gentle caring man that had made love to her. His eyes froze over as his face was devoid of all emotion. This man scared her but maybe this man could be their savior.

The walls he had built to secure the haunting and loving memories of Sam came tumbling down. All he could feel was anger and rage at Porta and at himself. If he hadn't left…But now Sam was hurt. Raina and the kids were in danger and the bastard Porta was to blame. Two shots to the chest and the creep was still around. It would end now. He would save Sam's family and he would finally seek vengeance for all of them. Callen didn't need to search or quell his conscience; Porta and his lackeys were dead men. All he needed was a plan. "What does Kensi know about you and I? Does she know I'm here?" asked Callen, not mincing words.

"No…I told her a met you in Memphis. That's all," said Meg apologetically.

Callen's face had become unreadable. She stood transfixed by the look of determination and ruthlessness on his face. She swallowed trying to mask the fear that was creeping up on her. "I'll fix everything. Tell Kensi and Shaggy nothing. I'll have Raina and the kids back at OPS by tomorrow night." Callen replaced his gun and headed towards the front door until Meg called out.

"Callen...be careful." He turned to face Meg. He wanted to say so much but with Hetty's blood on his hands, he was beyond redeemable. "You know they miss you so much. You left such a open wound."

Callen clenched his jaw, gave her one last look. "When this is over you'll never see me again. Be safe Meg."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hetty walked into the ICU room and saw Sam…major head trauma and second degree burns. She pulled up a chair and gently touched his bandaged hand. "Mr. Hanna how did we let it get so bad? You need to get well soon. We're all working hard to bring Raina and the kids back safe and sound." Then she just sat and sat and thought to herself, _Callen we need you…you're the miracle we seek._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

a/n:

Terrie: forgiveness is divine as is Hetty's mercy. Meg or Kensi, Kensi or Meg? Which one will he choose?

dontscream: GI Callen to the rescue!

skippy1967: thank you

**Chapter 13**

Callen arrived back at the motel and sat on his bed…so still and so defeated. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Three years away from his home, his friends and his family and Callen came to the realization that it had all been for nothing. All seemed worse than before. All he wanted to do was run, run far away for L.A, away from the horror of killing Hetty and betraying his team.

But Meg's revelation had confused him. She was Kensi's sister, the woman who had stolen his heart. Could he manage to see her again knowing that he broke her heart when he left? Then there was Sam, Raina and the kids. No matter how he tried to rationalize it, he had to help them. He had to intervene. He had to save them. He couldn't do this as the Callen they all knew and still loved.

So he closed his eyes and took **that** Callen and locked him safely up. He still needed him because although he was damaged, he was the closet thing he had to _normal_. Having safeguarded **their** Callen, he summoned forth the man he had become under Mort; callous, unfeeling and ruthless. He opened his eyes and suddenly all the doubts and the fears dissipated into thin air. His face became resolute and determined, and his eyes became empty. In order to achieve his goal, he needed to do what he had done in every operation in the last three years. He'd bury his soul deep down where nothing could touch it and hopefully, when all was said and done, he would retrieve its remnants.

It was too early to go anywhere but never too early to put together a plan. It was straight forward; first he'd target Porta, then Fin, Rivera and Bedfield and finally he'd save Raina and the kids. All on his own? He'd pulled of worse. This was for Sam. He owed him that at least.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hospital

Hetty sat in the waiting room awaiting information from the resident doctor. Sam had been brought in on one of their busiest nights. There was nothing to do yet ponder the events of the past couple of days and wonder where it had all gone wrong. Yet Hetty was not one to live in the past. She needed to move forward. There were things she needed to do. First, she needed to make sure Sam was safe; second, she needed to find his family and bring the bastards to justice; and thirdly, talk to Callen and finally tell him the truth. The truth would set them both free and hopefully bring him back to her. Then there was the book…that damn book. Callen would need to know the truth about that as well and hoping against hope, he'd help her resolve the matter once and for all.

The chairs in the waiting rooms were never comfortable, but this one was the worst Hetty had ever had. She was becoming impatient and she found herself fidgeting like a child. Suddenly a sharp pain lanced her shoulder. Yes…the gunshot. The impact of Callen's bullet was already causing bruising and swelling, but the pain ran deeper. Her thoughts started to whirl around her mind when a familiar face came into view, "Hetty?"

She looked up. "No!…Adam?" she said incredulously followed by a radiant smile.

"I thought it was you especially when I saw the credentials of my patient…Special Agent Sam Hanna. If I'm not mistaken Callen's partner," the older gentleman said sitting himself next to Hetty.

"Yes, he is one of mine, and one of my best, Adam," her voice so small and so desperate.

She nodded appreciatively. "How is Sam? He didn't look that well."

"I see you've been to see him already."

"Yes until I got caught," she let out a giggle.

"Sam's burns are healing rather nicely. The head trauma is another question all together. I won't lie to you Hetty. There is a lot of swelling. We can't make a valid prognosis until it has reduced. However for the time being he is comfortable and resting. You know the drill, the longer he is unconscious, the worse it could be. Having said that, I did save Agent Callen didn't I?" he said with a smirk that intended to alleviate Hetty's worry.

"Yes, yes you did and I will be forever grateful. Now we wait and pray. Adam, I will need to arrange vetting of your staff and it goes without saying that there will be a marked police presence."

"Of course," replied Adam.

Hetty's affection for Adam ran deep and long, back to her CIA days. She looked up at him, "Thank you. I know he couldn't be in better hands."

"You look different Hetty. What's wrong?" asked Adam.

"I have made decisions about many things and now I am realizing how wrong I was. I don't know if I can rectify them Adam," said Hetty.

"I was never one for great words of wisdom, that was always your area of expertise. All I can say to you is it is never too late to set the record straight. Just come clean and face the fallout. Then and only then, you'll be able to move on, with or without…Callen, if need be," Adam finished with a smile.

Hetty raised her eyebrows and drew in a quick breath, "How?..." _How did he know this was about Callen?_

"Well he'd be here with Sam and he is not. Then the last few times I saw you like this was back when you found out Clara had been killed, then in 1973 when you put him in foster care and then when he was shot. I swear I thought that would've been the end of you Hetty. But no…you continue to fight. You will resolve this matter. Just put yourself in his shoes and help him return to you," he finished.

She moved closer and kissed him gently on the cheek regretting the day she let him go, "You are definitely what the doctor ordered." Suddenly the P.A. boomed. _Dr. Marlow…ICU._

"I need to go…follow your heart." He patted her hand and left. Hetty let out a deep and cleansing sigh. Adam was right. As soon as Sam's family was safe, she'd save Callen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric, Nell, Kensi and Deeks were running around trying in vain to find anything to could help with the investigation. But everything including the great Kaleidoscope was failing. Deeks had organized a search party with L.A.P.D and Kensi had called in all her favours with her friends in the DHS and the DEA. They were working blindly and all they could do was wait. The irony of the situation was not lost on Kensi because time was exactly what Raina and the kids didn't have.

Nell piped up at the group, "Any word from Hetty about Sam?"

Kensi, Deeks and Eric all scanned their phones. Nada. They shook their heads. No one could say anything. Sheer anxiety had them all by the throat.

Suddenly Kensi stood up knocking the chair back. It startled the team who was deeply entranced in their work. "Who holds all the keys here really?" Kensi posed herself the rhetorical question. The others looked at each other quizzically not knowing whether Kensi wanted them to answer. Then she turned to faced them. Nell and Eric forced their roller chairs back as Kensi turned to look at them. "Porta…he has all the answers. We need to speak to him."

Deeks gave Nell and Eric a sympathetic look, stood quietly and walked over to where Kensi was standing. "And what do you think he is going to tell us?" posed Deeks trying to get Kensi to listen to reason.

She turned to face her husband, her eyes glistening, "I don't know. Maybe nothing but it's worth a try. I'll beg if I have to."

"Do YOU really think it's worth a shot?" She didn't have to answer him. Her look said it all. "OK, but you're not going alone. First we need to clear it with Hetty." Kensi was satisfied. At least now they were doing something.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callen estimated the travel time well and arrived at California State Prison were the felons were being temporarily held until their trial. The clock had just clicked over 8:30am: shift change. He drove up to main security check in a black Cadillac and showed his credentials…Special Agent Tom Stait CIA. It was an old alias but still active. The back stopping would still be viable.

"Yes Sir, you may go in and park in the visitor's area. Then – "

"Thank you friend. I know the routine. Good bye then," said Callen. Tom Stait was rather obnoxious, rather camp and stuck in the 1980s. However, he did as he was told. The success of this infiltration was to get in and out before anyone could catch on. He signed in and was given the once over by the guard at the first checkpoint.

"Al right then…may I see the felon …oh yes Jakob Porta. Here is the paperwork." Stait was fun to play. He was so condescending. The guard just stared at him ignorant to the fact that he was being played. "Did I forget something? Oh yes…please?"

The guard looked over the papers. The change of shift was approaching and the guard was eager to get home. He didn't scrutinize the papers. Callen was counting on that. He stamped them and handed them over to another guard, "Porta will be in room 3. First down the hall." Callen smiled. BINGO. He waited for the first guard to buzz him in and he strolled down the corridor like he owned the place, keeping his head low and away from the surveillance cameras. He waited outside the door for several minutes before the door opened and yet another guard waved him in.

"Thank you friend. You can leave us," said Callen.

"But we are ordered…" argued the guard.

"Are you familiar with clause 12 section 4b of the warrant request? Agent needs unsupervised visitation? Obviously not. Leave now and read the warrant before I have your job," said Callen sarcastically. The guard was taken aback and absolutely mortified. He hadn't read it. They never did and Callen banked on that as well. The guard left leaving Callen facing the door. Callen could hear Porta sniggering. _Laugh while you can, you bastard, _thought Callen.

Callen reached into his pocket and pressed a small button on a receiver interfering with the cameras audio capabilities. Then he turned around to see Porta's face. "Oh…my god. He has risen from the dead and has graced me with his presence…Agent Callen in the flesh," Porta said as he mimed shooting Callen whilst laughing. Callen moved forward slowly, keeping a feint smile across his lips and sat opposite him, unflinching. "What? You come in here like Dirty Harry to try to scare me?"

Callen's feint smile didn't falter although he was using every ounce of self-restraint to stop himself from killing the man then and there. "No Porta. I'm here to offer you a deal."

"A DEAL? You expect me to believe that…after what – " he caught himself just in time. But Callen wasn't interested in a confession. He had something else in mind.

"You won. Special Agent Hanna is dead. My partner is dead and I want to kill you right here right now," threatened Callen although keeping his cool demeanor for the cameras. Porta stiffened at Callen's maniacal tone. "But I can't because as an agent I am bound by rules and obligations."

Porta flashed a sickly smile.

"I have the authority by the Director of NCIS to grant you full immunity, you get to walk free, if you give us one thing. Are you interested?"

Porta nodded.

"Good. Release Agent Hanna's family. Once you have done that I will sign the paper and you will be released before the day is out," stated Callen coldly.

"You for real?" asked Porta fully taken in by Callen's performance.

"Yes."

"Show me the paper." Callen pulled the document out of the envelope carefully holding it from the top of the page and slid it to Porta. He looked up. His eyes were the size of dinner plates, "It is real!"

"NCIS look after its own. We want Agent Hanna's family safe and sound. You on the other hand will trip up another day and I'll be there…waiting," warned Callen.

Porta didn't think twice. He knew what lay ahead of him. Life in Guantanamo! This was his ticket out, however there was a complication. "I can't release them because I can't get hold of the men holding them. I had to make sure there were no links to me. The men have orders to kill them at two today or else they don't get paid. I can't call them off but I can tell you where they are and you can get them out."

Callen didn't foresee this. It just made the operation a little bit harder. "Fine. Where?"

"Sign the document first." Callen didn't hesitate. Then he pushed it towards Porta, keeping his fingers always at the top of the document. "You ARE serious!"

Callen sat forward in his chair and for the first time since he had entered, he showed his true colours. "I promised my friend I'd always look after his family. Now tell me where?"

Porta grabbed the document and signed it, then looked up at Callen. "16a Marsden Lane El Sereno. Eight guards armed with semi automatics and Kevlar vests."

Callen consciously released the breath he was holding. He knew the area and he knew it well. "Once I see them, I'll will notify my superior and your immunity will be processed."

Porta stared at him as he packed the document into his bag, "I am telling the truth Callen…you will hold your end of the bargain," said Porta. Callen could hear a desperate quiver in his voice. It was gratifying.

"I always keep my word," said Callen as he knocked on the door, "Guard!" Callen left and as he walked down the corridor, Callen smiled widely _my word doesn't count if you're dead. _He reached the maximum security door and was buzzed through. He signed out and then stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh silly me…would you pass these letters to inmates Rivera, Fin and Bedfield. It is important they read them."

The guard nodded, "Yes sir, we'll do that right away."

"Thank you friend. I'll make sure to commend the director on your most compliant behavior," said Callen whilst zipping up his satchel. Then as quickly and as stealthily as he arrived, Callen disappeared. Four birds with one stone. Now to rescue Raina and the kids!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: A big shout out to all the wonderful readers who left great comments. Good to see I'm getting the reactions I aimed for.**

**2 updates in less than 24 hours…OMG**

**Chapter 14**

An hour had passed since Kensi had made up her mind to visit Porta in jail. It seemed the only option left; to face the devil himself but she needed Hetty's written permission. She knew Hetty wouldn't be happy but she had to try away. She was lost in her thoughts when Hetty hobbled into OPS. Hetty's deteriorating state had taken the team by surprise and it shocked Kensi out of her vengeful state. Hetty's health was one more thing to add to her growing list of worries. "Hetty?" Kensi called out as she dashed towards her mentor.

"I'm fine Miss Blye, just a little sore and tired. I'm not a spring chicken anymore and my body doesn't bounce back like it used to," she said while sitting in the nearest chair.

"How's Sam?" asked Deeks moving towards Hetty.

Hetty looked up at him. Her face was stoic. There was no need to worry them further. She kept her response clear and true. "He is stable. The burns are healing well however the head injury is a different matter. Dr. Marsden believes when the swelling goes down, he'll be able to give us a better prognosis. There is nothing else we can do for Sam now. Our priority is to find Raina and the children. So what have I missed?"

Hetty's calm reaction wasn't what the team expected. They all looked at each other. Sam's news wasn't what they had hoped for. They all had wanted Sam back amongst them, leading them, helping Hetty but it wasn't to be. It just seemed that the team was falling apart, slowly disintegrating.

However Eric was the brave one to voice his findings, "Hetty we haven't found anything…yet. We're trying everything." He stopped and closed his eyes ready for a backlash or an onslaught of

Hetty nodded pensively. "Do we have any different angles we could try?" she asked looking at her agents. They were the best at what they did but they were better with Sam and Callen at the helm. The team needed Sam and the team needed Callen. The duo saw angles that others never did. They worked in tandem, feeding off each other's experiences and intelligence. That's what made them great. She missed it. But Hetty knew she couldn't dwell on those thoughts. That realization brought her back to the present.

Kensi touched Hetty on the shoulder, "I need your permission to see Porta." Everyone held their breath in anticipation for Hetty's reaction.

"Fine. I'll make the arrangements. Take Mr. Deeks with you and see if what you can do Miss Blye. At this point, we'll try anything," explained Hetty, to Kensi and Deeks' surprise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callen didn't waste anytime. He was definitely running solely on adrenaline. He had ditched the car and rode his motorbike to a self-storage place. After punching in his code, he walked to his space and opened the roller door, which he immediately closed. There was a touch pad to his left. He placed his thumb on it and different panels slid open revealing a smorgasbord of weapons; uzis, grenades, shotguns, knuckle-dusters, knives and the list went on. Callen didn't have a planned form of attack. Normally he would scope out the place but time was of the essence. He'd have to rely on his instincts and his skills. He chose the weapons that were light to carry and caused maximum damage. He stared at the Kevlar vest. He hated wearing those things and only wore them if absolutely necessary. Today it wasn't. It would only slow him down and if the worst were to happen, so be it. He suited up and closed his storage space when his phone rang. He needed to ignore it. He just couldn't get side tracked. He didn't have the time. But something told him to answer it. Hesitantly he fished it out, noticed the caller ID was blocked and answered it, "Yeah."

"Callen. I need to see you immediately," ordered Mort. The chill in his voice made Callen's hairs stand on end.

"I can't. I'm in the middle of something and it can't wait. It has a 2pm deadline," answered Callen anxious to end the call. It took a courageous man to say no to Mort.

"Is this something for Hetty?" baited Mort.

"Hetty is dead. What are you playing at Mort? I don't have time for games. Children lives are at stake," spat Callen.

"How sentimental of you. That had never stopped you before (there was a sadistic chuckle on the other end) and Callen, I know Hetty is not dead. She is alive and the book you retrieved is a fake. You need to explain," explained Mort, his voice deep and threatening.

There was silence on Callen's side. Nothing. Hetty was alive? She let him believe she was dead. But then again she had no way to reach him. She let him take the wrong book? She knew whom he was working for? She must've known the repercussions of failure. Hetty let him shoot her knowing the book was a fake, but then again maybe she didn't know. Confusion and so many questions ran rampant in Callen's head. He couldn't deal with that now…Raina and the kids needed him now and he'd fight for that.

His head…his head hurt. The scar itched and his head throbbed, a side effect from Vladivostok. He took deep breaths to keep the pain away. Having composed himself to some degree of self-control, "Mort I have never lied to you. She wouldn't give me the book, then she admitted to keeping secrets from me including knowing my mum…then I lost it. She was going to shoot me first and I shot her. She must've had a vest. I didn't know Mort. You just said retrieve the book and as far as I was concerned I did just that. Why are you suddenly doubting my loyalty?" asked Callen, his voice losing the controlled nature that was his trademark.

Mort was silent. _Maybe Callen had been played, thought Mort_. "Mort I don't have time for childish games. Not today," said Callen anxiously. Time was ticking.

"You know my influence and how far it goes. Come by the house tonight. Don't let me down again Callen. I won't be so forgiving," and he hung up.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! _Why did there have to be so many so complications? Callen needed a clear head for the challenge that lay ahead. But his head was far from clear. He needed to prioritize; Raina and the kids were first. Then and only if he made it alive he would meet Mort and then he'd decid what to do about Hetty. A focused Callen zipped up his bag, mounted his bike and headed to El Sereno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kensi had flipped the coin and she won the toss; she drove. Deeks flashed her a half-hearted smile and then prayed to the gods. An angry and anxious Kensi made for a crazy and erratic driver. If one didn't suffer from carsickness, they would after riding with Kensi! The trip hadn't been that bad as Deeks stumbled out of the car, his legs wobbly and his face green. "Really?"

Then he smiled and straightened up, "Your driving improving…definitely improving."

"How can you joke around Deeks when everything is just…"

Deeks interrupted her, "Only way to keep sane and keep everything from imploding Kens. We can only do our best and worrying about it doesn't help anyone. It actually distracts the people who need to be focused and that's us."

She nodded, "Don't let this go to your head, but you're right."

Deeks moved closer to Kensi, cupping his hand behind his ear and smiling, "Exsqueeze me? Beg your buns? Say that again? I didn't quite hear you."

Kensi squinted her eyes wanting to kiss him so badly. She loved it when they bantered like this, "You're right. Now let's go kick some ass." The two lovebirds strutted into the prison.

The walked into the entrance and the place was in a flurry. They stood around looking at the guards running around, shouting and yelling orders. Kensi took out her badge and yelled, "NCIS SPECIAL AGENT BLYE HERE TO SEE DIRECTOR FARROW." Deeks smirked. An older guard turned around at the mention of NCIS and walked over to the pair.

"Special Agent Blye and Detective Deeks, I'm Bud Smyth. I'll escort you to the director's office. Please follow me." He led them through so many corridors it resembled a rabbit's warren.

During the walk Deeks was silently mouthing something to Kensi. She was shaking her head _NO!_ But he went ahead and said smiling, "Hey Bud."

Bud stopped and looked at Deeks, "Now if we weren't in this prison and you weren't my superior, I would deck you right now."

"Oh come on…you don't get it that much. I mean who remembers Abbot and Costello?" asked Deeks holding out his hands for support. Bud glared at him then turned and stopped in front of the door. He knocked and entered, "Director the Agents are here to see you." He motioned them to enter. Deeks smiled and Bud just glared and secretly stuck out his foot, making Deeks stumble. Bud then followed it with a smile.

"Geez honey you make friends so easily. You must've been dropped on the head when you were a baby," said Kensi smirking at Deeks' clumsiness.

"Funny. Insults from you as well," replied Deeks. Kensi shrugged her shoulders. Then she extended her hand, "Director Farrow, I'm Special Agent Blye and this is Detective Deeks LAPD. We're here to speak with the prisoner Porta, Jakob Porta."

"Pleased to meet you Agents. I'm sorry that you had to come all this way."

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other perplexed.

"Porta, Fin, Rivera and Benfield were all found dead in their cells an hour ago. No signs of any trauma whatsoever. Our coroner suspects all had a heart attack. Highly suspicious. We are currently investigating all events from last night up to this morning with the added assistance of the FBI. Sorry I can't be of more help. But as soon as we have more information, I will personally inform Miss Lange," said the director. He looked like he had been to hell and was still there. Deaths in custody were never a good thing, let alone four high profile ones. Kensi and Deeks stared in absolute horror. Porta was the only one who knew the location of Sam's family. This was the worst news.

"Did they have any visitors this morning or last night?" asked Deeks. Kensi still frozen from the news.

"Yes…" the director opened the file, "a Special Agent Tom Stait CIA at about 8:30am. His credentials are valid and there was nothing suspicious from the security video except for some reason there was no audio."

Deeks looked at Kensi. This had to be the key. "He met with Porta and you couldn't hear what was being said?" asked Kensi suspiciously.

"Yes, that's right. He only met with Porta but asked the guard at point 12 to pass on some documents to Rivera, Fin and Bedfield regarding their case."

"And that doesn't ring alarm bells, Director?" said Deeks accusingly.

The Director stiffened up and his face took on a very menacing look, "Yes, yes it does Detective Deeks but there is no proof of any foul play…yet! When the autopsies are completed we'll know more and Miss Lange will have the reports."

"Sorry my partner didn't mean anything by it. You have been really helpful Director Farrow. However could we have a copy of the security footage?" asked Kensi batting her eyelids and flashing her mega watt smile, trying to repair the damage Deeks had done. The Director called for his assistant and she walked in with a thumb drive. Kensi raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "That was efficient."

"We thought there might be other agencies wanting copies. Now Agents I'm rather busy…"

"Yes thank you again Director," said Kensi as the left the Director's office. They walked a few steps when Kensi hit Deeks on the shoulder. "What were you thinking?"

"Sorry…but something isn't right. Who would have the motive to eliminate all of them?" posed Deeks.

"I don't know…let's get this back and see if Nell and Eric can find something," said Kensi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callen "borrowed" a service van and drove it slowly past the residence that held Raina and the kids. It was quiet with no obvious security presence. He just hoped it was the right place. He kept going round the block until he reached the corner near the house. He adjusted his overalls, double checked the position of his guns, knives and smoke grenades. It was a rough neighbourhood so the sound of a few gunshots would not rattle the residents. This was the moment of truth. He stopped the van in front of the house. He left the keys dangling in the ignition and hoped that no one would steal it. He placed his left hand holding his Sig in a document satchel. It gave the illusion that the hand was supporting the clipboard, then he made sure that his Desert Eagle was secured in the right overall pocket. He closed the van's door, plastered on a goofy look and started walking up the path. Callen reached the door and knocked with his right hand. He waited several seconds and knocked again. When the door was pulled open by a massive hulk of a latino who stood in his way. "What?" he grunted.

"Hi I'm Josh from Californian Gas Company. The owner of this property complained about excessive gas usage…" While Callen spieled off an obscene about of babble he simultaneously scanned the area behind the hulk and found two similarly built individuals sitting at the small kitchen table. That was three. Easy! Then he'd deal with the other three.

"So buddy I'll need to check the gas lines…" Callen didn't finish his sentence as his smile dropped, he stepped forward whilst his left hand squeezed the trigger sending three shots into the man in front of him. Using the momentum, he pushed past the bullet riddled man into the lounge room lifted his right hand and squeezed three shots into the guy on the right then instantaneously with his left hand, sent three shots into the guy on the left.

Without pausing, Callen pulled himself up against the wall and inched along trying to hear anything. Suddenly he stopped, he could hear breathing and it wasn't his. He took one step forward to round the corner when he received a blow to his left arm, forcing him down and knocking the gun from his grasp. Sparing nothing Callen swung round, his leg bringing the big guy down. The guy fell but intertwined his leg with Callen's as he fell. The guy had time to get up and punch Callen once, twice until Callen raised his hand and grabbed his arm. He twisted it, bringing the big guy down and they rolled onto the floor as Callen tried to get him into a sleeper hold but the Latino guy was huge.

Finally after crashing into furniture and sharp corners, the Latino guy let go. Callen stood regaining his footing and went to re-gather his gun. The Latino tackled him into the glass sliding doors. The crashing of the glass was deafening. They both went flying through as glass shards flew everywhere like confetti. The struggle continued until Callen found his combat knife. He managed to wriggle out from the big hulk, he straddled him on his back and jerking his head back, he ran the knife along his throat slicing his jugular. Callen released the head and released his breath. He cleaned the knife on the man's shirt and placed it back in his leg pocket. He pushed himself up when a searing pain lanced his gut. He looked down to see, a large shard of glass sticking out of his abdomen. The cut was deep. He knew better than to pull it out but he had no choice. Gritting his teeth, he slid it out and dropped it like some poisoned dagger. The blood flow was slow yet steady. Ok, he could deal with that. He pulled out emergency gauze and stuck it on. Now he needed to find Raina and the kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n Thanks all who reviewed. Your comments are truly valued. I found this chapter really hard to write. I know Deeks may seem a little out of character but its all for a reason.**

**Chapter 15**

Kensi and Deeks arrived at OPS and bounded up the stairs deeply furrowed and truth be told, a little frightened. They noticed Hetty hadn't moved from the chair she was in, before they had left. Hetty's gaze was torn from a folder as Kensi and Deeks crashed into OPS, "Well you two seem like you've hit the mother lode. What did Porta reveal?" asked a weary Hetty knowing all too well their news would not be good.

Deeks and Kensi shared an intense look, which they then shared with Hetty, Eric and Nell. "Porta? Porta's dead. He's dead, so is Fin, so is Rivera and so is Benfield. The prison's coroner is working on possible causes. All the symptoms, for all of them…point to heart attacks. Four together at the same time?" Kensi's voice got louder insinuating foul play.

"Well they finally got theirs," said a rather avenged and stern Eric.

"Eric?" said Nell, emphasizing her disapproval by throwing him a disdainful look.

He just shook his head towards her, "You weren't here the first time. Believe me he had it coming."

Hetty turned to the two analysts, "Enough. We are not jury nor judge Mr. Beale. Anything else, Miss Blye?" Eric was left wounded by the reproach and averted his eyes to the computer screen to hide the tears that were blossoming. It was hard to keep them under control with everything that had happened.

Kensi looked at Eric and her heart bled for him. He felt things more than the others did and she hated when Eric was hurting. She regained her thoughts, "Plenty. We got video surveillance of the one visitor Porta had this morning at 8:30. His name is Special Agent Tom Stait CIA. His credentials were in order." He gave the thumb drive to Nell. "There was a problem however, Director Farrow said they had difficulty with the audio during Stait's visit." Hetty's eyebrows raised in curiosity as her alarm bells started ringing.

"There is never a problem too big for this dynamic duo," said Nell smiling as she uploaded the footage on the large screen. They watched the entire meeting with fascination. They watched how he carefully passed the document to Porta and carefully picked it up and slid it away. They noticed his stand and the fact that he never faced the camera. This guy was good, damn good. They couldn't tell who he was until the room faced Kensi and Hetty as they gasped. The camera caught a glimpse of a scar on the agent's left side as he left the room. Careless? Maybe. But it was the break they needed but didn't want.

"Eric…audio!" ordered a serious Hetty as her voice hitched in her throat.

"There is none. There are no audio files," said Eric sheepishly.

"Miss Blye, lip reading skills. Eric from the beginning and close in on Porta." Eric did as he was told. He brought up Porta's face. Kensi moved forward, squinting and concentrating. Everyone was holding their breath.

"Miss Blye?" asked Hetty as she stood from her chair in anticipation. One didn't need lip reading skills to see the name he mouthed…AGENT CALLEN. An eerie silence fell upon the group. Kensi looked at Hetty and cleared her throat. She saw the look of disappointment and sadness on Hetty's face as she stared at the image on the screen. Kensi took in a deep breath and continued, "Callen offers Porta immunity for the whereabouts of Raina and the kids. They banter and insult each other, nothing of consequence. Porta believes him…O my god, Porta believes him and he signs the document. The address is 16a Marsden Ave El Sereno…he did it! Callen got him to talk and that's where they are. He's gone to get them…to save Sam's family."

"That's great, juuust great…without back up, alone against mercenaries from hell. He'll get them killed," Deeks uttered sarcastically.

"You don't know Callen," spoke up Eric. Regardless how far off the radar Callen had gone, he still was Eric's friend and someone he truly admired. He'd stick up for Callen anyday.

Deeks just raised his eyebrows as he avoided Kensi's gaze who was now shooting arrows in his direction.

"Fine obviously everyone here thinks Mr. Superman is invincible. But that leaves a mystery bigger than the Bermuda Triangle…Porta and the others were alive when he left. If he did kill them, how did he do it?" asked Deeks, completely in awe and fear of the ex-NCIS agent.

Hetty saw her team disintegrating. She found herself breathing too quickly and she felt light headed. She grabbed the side of the desk and steadied herself. She needed space to digest all of this. Callen had come back to avenge Sam and save his family. Maybe, just maybe he wasn't lost to her. Nell saw the action from her peripheral vision and took their attention away from Hetty. Nell knew Hetty needed a moment.

"I think I know," the fiery pixie spoke up. All faces turned to her in surprise. _Was there any limit to what she knew? thought Eric. _"When they complete the autopsies they will find faint traces of gamma-Hydroxybutyrate GHB for short on their fingertips, if they don't leave it for too long. It usually disappears within the first 12 hours. The drug would've entered the bloodstream through the fingertips as you can see when Callen passes him the document. But that doesn't explain the others?" asked Nell.

Kensi was still in shock at what she had seen. Deeks looked her way and was concerned. She knew her feelings towards Callen…they were extreme and they ran deep. Kensi stood frozen so Deeks elaborated, "No it does. Farrow told us that Callen had the guards deliver letters to Rivera, Fin and Benfield. That explains it. I can't believe he took the law into his own hands. He murdered them." There, he had said it. He had said aloud what everyone was thinking.

"He brought justice," said Kensi turning to glare menacingly at her partner.

Deeks walked over and grabbed her by the arm, "No Kensi, that is NOT justice. That is retaliation. That is revenge. That is murder. He killed them in cold blood, pre-meditated."

Kensi turned to her husband and yelled, "Tell me you wouldn't have done the same. After what the bastards put us through the first time, after all the lives they've destroyed. You weren't there to see the carnage left behind by Porta and his posse. You didn't see Sam's face when Callen took the bullets to save his life and you weren't there to pick up the pieces. YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW DEEP THIS GOES! So fine, call it what you like but this time the means justify the end…it's murder or whatever you want to call it, but he got the address where Sam's family is being held, when **we** came away with nothing."

"We didn't get a chance to!" Deeks and Kensi just stared at each other. Kensi had never spoken about the incident and he didn't realize just how traumatic it had been. But Deeks would not let Kensi justify it. He desperately wanted her to see how wrong Callen's actions had been.

Hetty broke them up and eased the tension in the room, "Children enough. This isn't time to bicker about the moral implications of Mr. Callen's actions. There are more important things. Now suit up and get ready to bring Raina and the kids home. I'll alert Team Alpha and Tango to meet you there."

"Notify Renko Hetty. He'd wanna be there for Sam," said Kensi knowing that he would want to be part of this. She wanted him to be part of it. He had been there through it all and she really needed his support, because he would understand and he would comfort her.

"Unfortunately Renko has been deployed to Burma on official business." Kensi's face dropped. She'd have to handle it on her own.

"What if Callen's there?" asked Deeks, "do we bring him in?"

Hetty had composed herself and was slightly amused at the question as she chuckled to herself, "Mr. Deeks, you have never had the pleasure or misfortune of working with Mr. Callen. If he is there, don't try to do anything. Just let him go or you might regret it. Knowing him, he knows all about your strengths and weaknesses, your past, your history, how you think and what you eat. Don't engage him because you won't be spared." Deeks didn't like this, going in blind and was about to argue when Hetty saw his body language and quickly added, "Just go and finish this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callen stood wincing at the pain but it was ok. At least he hoped. He was fairly certain all the glass had come out. But he didn't have time to worry about himself. He had fought with worse injuries and won. But just to be on the safe side he wouldn't want another battle with another steroid-induced hulk. He checked the two bedroom house and there was no sign of the other guards nor Raina. For a brief moment he entertained the idea that maybe Porta had lied but then he heard something. It sounded like a feint scream for help! Callen tried to sharpen his hearing. The house felt like it was vibrating. Almost like sound was reverberating throughout the place…then he heard it again. _HELP! _ and again _HELP! _ _HELP US! PLEASE HELP! WE'RE IN THE CELLAR!_

Callen's heart leapt in anticipation. _She sounded ok, he thought_ so he didn't waste any time. He started searching for doors. Nothing! Then he thought _floor hatch._ Lifting the rug that graced the living room, he found it. He lifted the handle and the hatch opened. He heard pleas of assistance. He pulled out his gun and placed his small mag light on top. Ignoring the lancing pain in his gut and the warm trickle of blood, he slowly edged his way down the stairs. "Raina?" Callen called out.

Raina heard someone call her name. He knew her? His voice sounded familiar. She knew the voice. He was a friend. "Yes we're here. There's no one else. Just the kids and me," Raina yelled. Callen wasn't completely convinced by Raina's confession. It could've been forced to draw him out. So he continued to ease down the steps until he reached the bottom step. Nothing happened. His torch scanned the room until he spotted them huddled in the corner and it broke his heart. Callen turned off the torch as his hand found the cellar's light switch. The light went on and there they were…safe…unharmed. He stood relieved and couldn't help but smile. For the first time in a long while, Callen's smile reached his eyes, bringing a sparkling dimension to them.

It took a minute or so for Raina's eyes to adjust to the new environment. She blinked her eyes until they focused on the man coming hurriedly towards her. Her eyes widen in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Callen?" she croaked in disbelief.

Still wearing his smile, he knelt in front of her and just stared. "Are you hurt?"

She saw his eyes twinkle as she asked incredulously, "Callen?"

"Raina, are you hurt?" asked Callen as his smiled widen.

"No. Callen?" continued Raina still trying to believe the vision in front of her was Callen.

"Yeah. It's me. Let's get you untied." He cut her hand ties and then turned his attention to the kids. "Hey Spud. Hey Princess, turn around and I'll free you."

William better known as Spud, Sam's 10 year old was jumping out of his skin; his face beaming and the horrors of the past 24 hours melting away. "Uncle Callen…I knew you'd come. I kept telling mum you'd come. You always come when dad's in trouble. You look after your family and we're your family. You wouldn't let **anything **happen to us."

Callen smiled at William, rubbing his head, "You got it! Good to see you too Spud." While he untied William, Raina had freed herself and had started on Latisha. Callen turned to her seriously, "I took four down, where are the other two?"

She looked at Callen. Not satisfied with what she was seeing, she grabbed his chin and turned his face side to side eyeing off his split lip, the soon-to-be black eye and the gash on his right cheek, "Huh, four on your own, I can see that. That'll need stitches."

Callen felt his heart beat loudly with gratitude. He loved this woman. He loved her mothering and he had missed her so much. But there was no time for this. The reunion wasn't going to be a reunion if he didn't get them out. He shook his head as the effort brought back the reality of the situation and the throbbing pain in his gut. He inhaled as his hand went to the injury and came away bloody. The adhesive gauze wasn't stemming the flow proficiently. Raina didn't miss a beat. She was smart and she was everything a woman needed to be in order to put up with Sam. Her caramel brown eyes looked at Callen with fear and compassion, then looked at the bloody shirt, "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing," said Callen brushing off the statement.

"You need a hospital, Callen," her eyes glistening, knowing that she was the cause of his pain. When suddenly the consequences of the ordeal started to overwhelm her. She became unresponsive.

Raina." But she kept staring at the wound.

"Raina!" Trying to get her attention. "Where are the other two?"

There was nothing until a small voice spoke, "They said they had to go out for supplies."

"Hey baby girl," said Raina breaking out of her trance, as she hugged her daughter.

After Raina released her, Latisha (Sam's 8 year old girl) stared at Callen. Her stare was intense and unforgettable. She didn't say anything. Callen understood what she was feeling; betrayal, disappointment and loss. She whispered, "You left me."

He moved closer to her and took hold of her slender hands, "Hey Princess, I'm sorry I went away. But I'm back and I never stopped loving you." That's all she needed to hear as a smile lightened her face and she hugged her uncle Callen tightly. "Now let's get you all back to Dad."

William was eager to get home. Without waiting for Callen, he rushed past a struggling Callen towards the stairs. Callen saw William run directly into the line of fire. "Spud stop!" Callen and Raina's voices yelled in panic. William turned around. Callen tackled him to the floor as a shot went off followed by several others. Raina and Latisha screamed. Callen dragged William towards the shadows of the cellar covering him with his body and then they unraveled. Callen pulled away from William as Raina and Latisha scrambled towards them. Callen grabbed William lifting him upright and started frantically searching William. "Spud, are you hurt?" asked an anguished Callen while his hands ran inventory all over William's body.

"I'm ok. You saved me," said a startled William trying very hard not to cry.

Then Raina moved in and started to check her son with trembling hands ignoring Callen. "Oh god, oh god. Callen, he's bleeding. He's hurt." She turned to her friend and saw him slumped on his knees and his face ashen.

"It's not William's." Her eyes widened watching the blood stream from his shoulder. Her hand went towards her savior and friend stroking his cheek as tears rolled down her face. He accepted the gesture and cherished the fleeting moment of tenderness. He was hurt. The injury was enough to take down the average man but Callen couldn't let this stop his mission. His mission was to get Sam's family out.

From a secret reservoir of resilience, love and strength, he pulled himself to a standing position as his free hand was keeping pressure on the new wound. She watched him in awe and fear as he spoke calmly yet forcibly obviously ignoring the pain. "Listen to me carefully. Hold onto the kids tight. When I say run…hold your breath and run. There is a gas…service van parked right outside…with the keys in the ignition. There's a GPS…set up ready to go. Turn it on and it will take you to Hetty then don't look back. Raina promise me. Whatever you hear or see, don't stop…understand Raina?" Callen's breath becoming more labored as he fought the pain and the increasing blood loss.

"I can't leave you. You can't leave us again Callen, please," pleaded Raina clasping her children close to her.

"I won't. I promise. Let's get you out."

Callen readied his guns and took out a M84 stun grenade. He walked to the base of the stairs, pulled out the clip, held it for a second then he threw it out of the basement. He heard it bounce then it exploded with a blinding flash and a deafening bang. He motioned to Raina, "Follow me!" They all walked up the stairs. Callen stuck his head up and followed it with his gun barrel. Then he saw one of the hulks, rolling in pain on the floor. But he couldn't see the other one. He had to take the chance. He looked down at Raina, smiling, "Go…Run!" Raina grabbed the children and raced to the front door. As she reached the van, she heard gunshots. With each one, she jerked. The kids looked up at her and she smiled trying to reassure her kids. Callen would be ok…he was always ok. With hope in her heart, she hurried them in to the van and without looking back she drove off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callen had taken them all out and his mission was complete. He stood in the centre of a blood bath, looked around and thought about the monster he'd become. But they were safe…they **were** safe. Sam would understand. The blood just seemed to flow and the pain had become unbearable, as the adrenaline was wearing off. If it were to end now, he'd be happy. He could barely stand as the world started to shift beneath his feet. Suddenly he felt his knees buckle expecting to hit the ground when two strong arms grabbed him. "I've got you kid." The stranger flung him over his shoulders and Callen blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The GPS said, "You have reached your destination." Raina stopped the car and found herself looking at the old mission style building with a structural warning sign. Her brow creased as a sense of doubt entered her mind _Did Callen know what he was doing?_ She decided to wait until there was sign of life but nothing. She rummaged through the glove box and found a pre-paid cell phone. _He did, _she smiled to herself. She dialed Sam's phone.

Hetty lifted her eyes from the computer as Sam's cell started to vibrate and ring. There wasn't a number display. She picked it up and cautiously answered it, "Hello?"

"Hetty? Hetty is that you?"

"Yes, who is speaking?" asked a hesitant Hetty.

"It's Raina. Where's Sam?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n I've decided to start posting every couple of days as there are still a few chapters to read and if I were reading this I'd be so annoyed at the author (oh yeah that's me ;) for keeping me waiting. Thanks again for all the comments/reviews/critiques. It really keeps one motivated.**

**Chapter 16**

Sam's kids were covered in blankets and were being fussed over by Nell with hot chocolate, cookies, ice cream and Spongebob while Raina sat with Hetty. "When will I be able to see Sam?" asked an exhausted Raina cupping her medicinal tea.

"As soon as you tell me everything that happened, dear?" said Hetty trying to not come across as insensitive. She really wanted to let Raina run to her husband's side but Hetty had to know how she escaped.

Raina looked at Hetty and could see the anguish on the old matriarch's face. It pained her so. "I suppose it would be better while it's still a vivid memory. The kids and I were threatened at gunpoint at our home. They bound our hands and blind-folded us. We were loaded into a van I assume and they brought us into the cellar of a house. Once inn the cellar they removed our blindfolds and we were basically left tied up in the dark. Occasionally a man would come and check in on us and made sure we had water. That was it. They didn't ask for anything nor did they say anything. Contact was miminal. They mostly spoke Spanish. However I did overhear them say 'Porta' and '2 ora'. Then during the course of the day I heard them arguing and two of the men went out for supplies. I can't tell how much later, I heard gunshots, smashing furniture…there was fighting. I didn't know what to think. I just held the kids tighter. Then everything was still and quiet. I yelled, I yelled for my life and that's when Callen appeared…" Raina smiled at the memory.

Hetty breathed deeply closing her eyes. He had come through for his partner. He wasn't completely lost to her. "He released me and then I noticed he was injured. I tried to help him, but you know Callen unless he has five bullet holes in him, he won't accept help."

"And even then it was difficult," smiled Hetty, her eyes glistening at the thought of the prodigal son coming home. Raina smiled as Hetty's remark broke a little of the tension that had built up.

"Then while we were talking and Callen was explaining what I had to do, William ran towards the stairs at the same time we heard footsteps. I don't now how he managed, but Callen literally flew and tackled William as shots were fired. He saved by boy Hetty and he saved us. Callen took the bullet. He made us run. He made us leave him there. He said take the van, follow the instructions and don't look back…don't look back while he…I don't know what he did. He could be dead for all we know. I need to know he's ok." Raina, Sam's strong wife, started to break down and cry. Her sobs were deep and old. "He's just has had it so hard for so long and he always puts his family and friends first…I want him back home in one piece. He needs to come home, Hetty!"

Hetty placed her cup down. She stood up and embraced Raina, like a mother would embrace her daughter. "We will find him Raina. We will bring him home and end this war. I promise." It wasn't just a promise to Raina but a promise to herself.

Nell looked over to Raina and Hetty, and smiled at the touching scene. Hetty's compassion amazed her sometimes. The ringing of her phone shook Nell out of her daydream, "Kensi!"

"He was here. The place is a mess. Six dead hulk latino mercenaries and no sign of Raina and the kids," finished Kensi, her voice a cross between unrestrainable anger and unbelievable wonder. "Forensics are here now."

"Oh…gee. Um I'm really sorry Kensi in all the excitement," she paused visualizing Kensi's annoyed face. "Yeah well Raina and the kids showed up…here literally outside on our doorstep." There was silence on the other end.

"He is always one step ahead. That's why our clearance rate was the highest it ever was with Callen. Did Raina say where he went?" asked Kensi secretly hoping to see him again.

"I don't know anything yet. Hetty is being mother hen. Raina's talking to her now. I'll let you know when I know more. Keep us posted with forensics," finished Nell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back at El Sereno**

"What did Nell have to say?" asked Deeks trying to keep it together.

"Raina and the kids showed up at OPS. It was Callen." Kensi had her game face on and that worried Deeks.

"Any sign of him?"

"No." Kensi was shutting down. She honestly thought that she'd catch a glimpse of him. Her heart was aching for him. Deeks was staring at her. Something was wrong with his girl and he didn't know what it was but he was absolutely certain it had to do with Callen. Deeks was really starting to dislike this guy.

"Kensi!" said Deeks raising his voice, "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing – " She answered abruptly seconds before they were interrupted by forensics.

"Agent Blye…most of the blood is localized to the victims, however there is a significant amount of blood down in the cellar. I assume it belongs to the mysterious gunman. I'll get it to the lab ASAP and hopefully give you a name. Best I can do," said the scientist.

"Thanks," she replied. Then she turned towards Deeks who was eyeing her suspiciously. "Let's get back to OPS. There's nothing else we can do here." Deeks didn't argue. He figured when Kensi was ready to talk, to cry or to smash furniture, he'd be there for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meg was fretting, as she hadn't heard anything all day. Kensi had told her to stay put and for the first time she was heeding her little sister's warning. She had already cooked and frozen three casseroles, prepared some schnitzel and made a chocolate torte. She had never been one for sitting around and she was getting antsy. The idea of settling down in LA was growing on her. She'd really enjoyed seeing Kensi and sharing her life. An idea struck her. She hopped onto the internet and started looking for jobs…nursing jobs. Meg had trained as a nurse before losing her way and now she was going to get it back. She found that nurses were always in demand. So she started typing up her resume and tomorrow she'd apply. Then her phone beeped. A text. She ignored it at first and then it beeped again. Persistent! She glanced over and it was from Chris…Callen?

_Need you now_

_33 Causeway Unit 5_

_City Terrace_

Meg stared at the phone. Callen was asking for her help and it made her worry. She knew who he was now and the fact that he needed her help only meant one thing…he was in trouble or he wanted hot sex. That idea brought a smile to her smile hoping it would be the latter. So she didn't waste time, she grabbed her jacket and keys then headed out the door. But she stopped. Her sixth sense or female intuition, whatever she chose to call it, forced her to turn back and grab Kensi super duper first aid kit. Then she left.

The unit complex was new. The signage was clear and she followed the arrows to unit 5. She took a deep breath and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again… "Callen?" she called out. There was no answer again so she tried the handle and the door opened. She peered in and saw nothing. Curiosity made her enter. "Callen!" Still nothing. She was beginning to think this was all a sick joke when she saw a stain on the carpet, followed by another droplet. It looked like blood. It was a thin trail of droplets leading to…she looked ahead. Of course why didn't she realize…the bedroom.

She literally ran into the room and she saw him lying on the bed. Her heart skipped a beat. She dropped her bag and ran next to him placing her hands on his cheeks. She noticed the ugly cuts and bruises made by someone's fist. "Callen, can you hear me? Callen?" He was unconscious. She checked his pulse. It was thready and weak. Then her eyes scanned down the length of his body. There were makeshift bandages on the two wounds. They were soaked with Callen's blood. She gingerly lifted the first one and inspected it. It was a bullet wound and from what she could tell, the bullet had gone through. That would make everything a little easier. Then her hand went straight to the other bandage. This one had been on longer because she had to apply pressure to pull it off. It was a cut. It was deep and it was dirty. This one needed cleaning first and stitching. Then she'd stitch the bullet wound. She didn't panic. She found herself sliding naturally into nurse mode. She stood, took off her jacket and noticed a low table next to the bed with saline, a couple of AB- units of blood, sutures, surgical kit and everything else she might need to treat Callen. _What on_ _earth? Who would know? She thought._ But she needed to put those thoughts aside. Callen needed her.

Meg carefully cut away his T-shirt. She found it odd that the overalls had already been removed from his torso. She grabbed his arm and searched for a viable vein then set up the IV for the saline and the blood transfusion. She had morphine at the ready if he happened to wake during the procedure due to the pain. Whoever stocked the medical pot at the end of the rainbow knew what they were doing. She looked up and down his torso and marveled at its symmetry and well-defined muscles. But her smile turned sad when she looked at the scars that told the story that was Callen. Now she'd be adding two more. Meg went to work and Callen didn't stir. It seemed like hours and she had finished. She wiped her brow with her sleeve and slouched in the lounge chair facing Callen, her hands still stained with his blood.

Meg knew her work wasn't finished. She walked over to the bathroom basin and washed her hands. She filled the small receptacle and grabbed a face washer. She went over to Callen and sat on the side of the bed next to him. She wrung the face washer and started to clean the blood off his torso. Then she slowly and carefully started to clean his face. He was so handsome and when asleep he looked so young and innocent. "You'll make it through Callen. You'll be fine," she said. As she cleaned the gash on his forehead she noticed the slight sheen on his brow indicating a fever. CRAP! She thought. She knew the cut was dirty but she really thought she had cleaned it in time. She turned to look at the table and found a variety of antibiotics. She chose the right one and injected it into the IV. He was in a bad way and he didn't need this complication. Meg didn't know what else to do when her eyes fell on the bloody rags and sheets. It was all Callen's blood. She felt herself panic as the emotional walls were starting to crumble. She couldn't fall apart now, so she picked them all up and tossed them in the bathroom, out of sight, out of mind. Callen started to stir and Meg walked over. She took the washcloth and wiped his brow. It seemed to comfort him and he seemed cooler. She sat on the bed next to him and just stared. As she stared she got closer, until her lips touched his. She just couldn't help it. Callen seemed so helpless and so vulnerable when he was asleep that she could never fathom him being in any danger…or imagine him killing anyone.

Then it suddenly dawned on her…how did he get here? Who provided all the equipment and medicines? She looked around startled. Maybe she was being watched. Fear crept up like a silent killer. She couldn't leave Callen, not like this but she needed help. There was only one person she could call and that was Kensi. Meg flipped open her phone and pressed speed dial 2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back at OPS**

"Kensi." Meg's voice quiet and still.

"Meg what's up?" said Kensi moving away from Deeks and the rest of the team. She noticed the strange tone in Meg's voice. "We're kinda busy," trying not to sound too rude.

"I'm with Callen. I need help." Kensi stopped. Her hand started shaking. "Kensi?"

"Where are you?" She memorized the address. "I'll be there in 15. Don't move and don't open the door to anyone."

Deeks saw his wife stiffen and he walked over. "Everything ok Toots?"

Kensi turned quickly flashing her gorgeous smile whilst hiding the storm raging inside of her, "Yep…it's Meg. She isn't feeling too well. I'm just going home to check on her. I won't be long. Keep me in the loop." Before he could say anything, Kensi left.

Deeks turned to Eric who was oblivious to Kensi's reaction to the call. "So exactly how close were Callen and Kensi?"

"Ahh, I don't know Marty…Callen was always very protective of Kensi. But I didn't really notice anything more. Sorry. Why?" asked Eric raising his eyebrows.

"Don't know but since she'd heard Callen's been in town she's been acting like a cat on heat. Eric track her GPS," said Deeks finally showing the level of authority that Eric found out of character but always knew he possessed. Eric gave Nell a questioning look and she nodded giving the go ahead.

"You shouldn't be worried Marty. Kensi knows what she's doing," said Nell.

"Yeah I know. I'm not worried. I think I'm jealous." Nell took a double take at his answer astounded by his candor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kensi drove like a banshee, stopping for nothing including red lights until she arrived at the unit complex. She stepped out of the car with her heart bursting out of her chest. She looked around and felt a tingling on the back of her neck. She was being watched. She was certain. Kensi turned around ever so casually and scanned the area but she saw nothing. Having her gun at the ready, she proceeded to unit 5. She had a quick look around still unable to shake the feeling she was being watched, regardless, she knocked on the door, "Meg!" she whispered.

The door opened slightly and the sisters locked eyes. Meg didn't say anything just opened the door to let Kensi in. "Hey…you look awful," muttered Kensi, eyeing her sister up and down noticing the blood stains on her clothes and she went cold. Meg remained silent. Kensi was certain Meg was in shock.

"Thanks for coming. I didn't know whom else to call," said Meg obviously on the verge of tears as her whole body was trembling.

Kensi sympathized with her sister. She wasn't trained for this. Kensi pulled her sister into her warm and safe embrace, "It'll be ok Meg. Where is he?"

"This way," said Meg as she led Kensi into the bedroom. Kensi froze. Suddenly she was transported back to day fateful day on the 5th May when Cole ordered Callen to be gunned down. It was the same day she was going to tell him how she truly felt about him. Kensi was going to tell him she loved him. Meg looked up at her sister. "You didn't tell Marty where you were going, did you?" Kensi's complete and utter lack of response answered Meg's question loud and clear.

Kensi moved towards him as if she was approaching a skittish bird. She was so afraid to break the illusion. She sat on the bed and ever so reluctantly, her hand brushed his. "What happened?" Her eyes never straying from Callen's sleeping form.

Meg stood transfixed. "I don't know. I received a text from Chri…Callen's phone saying he needed help. I came here and found him…on the bed unconscious and there was blood everywhere. I patched him up. He's going to be ok. But Kens you know what was really strange, see that table it was stocked with every thing I would need to treat Callen. Whoever sent that message, knew I was a nurse, Kensi?"

That last piece of information shocked Kensi. She turned her head to face Meg as the sisters started to wonder whom it could be!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

a/n I've decided to publish a few chapters at once because I need it finished to start a new story. The lack of NCIS:LA on TV has my imagination reeling.

**Chapter 17**

**At the Hospital**

Raina, William, Latisha and Hetty were sitting patiently for Dr. Marsden to update them on Sam's condition. William and Latisha were battling each other on Mario Cart, when Raina turned to Hetty, "So why did he come back Hetty? Why now?"

Hetty sighed. She couldn't tell Raina everything but she didn't want to lie either. "Raina there is so much more to this story and most of it is confidential. I'm sorry. But I can tell you one thing. Callen was about to leave and never return, but he stayed for you, the kids and he stayed for Sam. If I can find him and just talk to him, I hope that I'll convince him to stay and be part of our lives again. Tell him all is forgiven."

"I once tried to psychoanalyze Callen…creature of habit that I am, but I failed miserably. He actually turned the tables on me and had me talking about myself. So I gave up trying to understand him. I realised he didn't need more 'professionals' trying to analyse him, all Callen needed was people to love him and accept and that's what I did. I loved him like a brother, so when he left. It was hard on me and the kids…but Sam, he has missed him terribly. It's like he lost part of himself. He keeps blaming himself…you know how Sam is," smiled Raina.

"Yes I know…he has tried to mask the pain but…" All of a sudden she was interrupted by Dr. Marsden.

"Hetty…I'm so glad you're here," extending her a warm comforting smile, then he turned to Raina, "You must be Mrs. Hanna. Pleased to meet you."

"I hope you bring good news?" asked Raina wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yes, yes I do. Excellent news in fact. Sam's regained consciousness a couple of hours ago and his signs are very promising. The trauma wasn't as severe as first expected. You certainly breed them tough Hetty," said Dr. Marsden.

"May we see him?" asked Hetty adding voice Raina's thoughts.

"Yes most definitely."

They followed Peter to Sam's room. "Dear you go in and I'll look after the children. You need some time alone," said Hetty. Raina thanked her as she walked into the room.

It was always difficult seeing Sam in the hospital. He was always so…invincible. As she closed his door, Sam turned and saw his wife. He couldn't believe it. At first he thought her image was a hallucination but she stood in front of him as real as day. He pushed himself up, "Raina?" His voice a slight whisper.

"Hey baby. Take it easy…when Hetty told me what had happened? Oh god you could've died. I could have lost you!" she said grabbing onto his shoulders and hugging him.

Sam just couldn't believe it, "Me, you're talking about me! Raina you and the kids were taken. How? Are the kids ok?"

Raina smiled and placed her hands on his arm, "They're outside with Hetty and they are absolutely fine, we all are just a bit shaken. All that matters is that the Hanna family is fit to fight another day."

"Raina what happened?" asked Sam seeing through her façade.

"We are fine. They didn't hurt us. They kept us tied up in a dark cellar."

"And?" asked Sam as his head was starting to throb.

"We were rescued," said Raina unsure whether to mention it was Callen.

"I knew the team would come through," said Sam. Raina just looked at him and lowered her eyes. Sam was confused, "What is it? Was someone hurt? Kensi? Deeks?"

"It wasn't the team…exactly."

"It wasn't the team? Who then DHS, DEA…who? What is it Raina?"

"The last person I never expected to see." Their eyes met and she saw Sam's face lighten up, she saw hope.

"G?" asked Sam tentatively, afraid that it would all be an illusion.

Raina smiled and glowed, "He came in guns blazing and took down six huge mercenaries and saved us. You should've seen how excited the kids were to see him Sam. He came back for us, he came back for you."

Sam stared at Raina as if she was speaking a different language, "Callen?"

"Yeah, our Callen." She noticed the sheer emotion enveloping her husband. "Maybe this was all too much too soon. You rest then I'll come back with the kids."

"He didn't leave? After everything…" asked Sam so naively.

"It seems he didn't. Anyway the kids are dying to see you, I'll go get the kids Sam." She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to talk about Callen anymore because there was nothing else she could say that wouldn't worry Sam, so she started to move away from the bed when his arm grabbed hers.

Sam knew his wife…he knew her very well and he knew when she was hiding something. "What aren't you telling me?" asked Sam almost afraid to ask.

There was no point hiding things from Sam. He always read her like a book. Raina sighed, "I haven't seen him since he helped us escape. Hetty hasn't heard anything." She paused and finally lifted her gaze, "He was injured Sam."

Sam remained calm. He almost saw it coming…six mercenaries. Callen was good, but he wasn't invincible. "How bad? Callen can live through almost anything."

"He was bleeding when he found us and then he was shot saving William. He told us to go and he stayed behind to ensure our safety…I begged him to come with us but our safe return was his priority. Sam I don't know if he is dead or alive. I'm sorry," she said apologetically, feeling suddenly so weak and exhausted.

Sam straightened himself up wincing at the discomfort of the burns and looked at Raina intensely, "Callen's fine. I know he's fine. I don't want you to worry. He won't die, at least not until I've killed him myself. I'll bring him back kicking and screaming if I have to. Bring in my kids Raina so I can get out of this damn place." She looked at her husband and finally saw her Sam, the man she passionately fell in love with years ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kensi hadn't moved from the spot next to Callen. It had been hours. "Kensi?" whispered Meg touching her sister on the shoulder.

"Um?" She couldn't pull herself away from him.

"It's really late. Marty will be worried," Meg suggested.

Kensi shook her head, "Oh yeah, of course. But I'm not leaving you alone. I'll make something up. Why don't you go have a bath and freshen up. I'll sit here with Callen."

Meg saw the way Kensi was looking at Callen. Deep down Meg was starting to resent Kensi. She had Marty. She was a married woman yet the way she was looking at Callen, said it all. The secret passion had never been extinguished. It had been left simmering all these years. "Ok…that sounds like a great idea. Just keep eye on the fever," said Meg her worried eyes never leaving Callen.

"Ok."

"And Kensi, ring Marty." She looked at Kensi and was worried about her sister's behavior. Meg really didn't want to leave her alone but she did as Kensi said.

Kensi heard Meg lock the bathroom and the water gushing into the bath, then she suddenly found herself alone with the man she had loved for so long. She looked at Callen and her hands found their way to his chest. She traced the clear definition of his muscles. He was bulkier than she remembered and it suited him. Her fingers traced an old knife wound, then they found the five bullets holes, then something that resembled shrapnel wounds…god there was so many. She found herself wanting him, wanting him so much, it was painful. Kensi couldn't restrain her passion as she leant down, placed her hand cupping his cheek and kissed him so ardently. Then she pulled away as her fingers went to her lips, she remembered Marty. How could she have betrayed Marty like this? Yet when she looked at Callen everything was irrelevant…she closed her eyes and kissed him again. Maybe this would be the only time she'd have the opportunity to kiss him. In the midst of her passion and fancy, she felt him respond. Her eyes opened and she saw those mesmerizing eyes staring right at her. Kensi pulled away.

Callen just blinked. His eyes half open, "Way to say hello." His voice was rough and tired.

"Hey hero…" It was then she saw his eyes widen as he tried to pull himself up. The realization of whom he was kissing dawned on him.

"Kensi?" he choked out feeling alarmed.

"Hey easy there….am I so easily forgotten?" She asked knowing full well he thought she was Meg.

"I…why are you here…do the others know…where's Meg?…"

"Meg? She's having a bath," said Kensi feeling hurt that Callen hadn't responded to her presence the way she had imagined.

Kensi continued to look at him, slowly coming to the realization that he had moved on years ago, "What happened, Callen? Time we got to the house, you were gone."

Callen's eyes started to droop. The only word that register from Kensi question was… "Time?" asked a confused Callen.

"It's nearly eight," answered Kensi frowning, wondering why Callen would be so concerned about the time.

"Eight…" Callen said frantically trying to raise his battered and weary body, "I need…to…go!"

Having caught Kensi unaware, "Callen?" she said trying to restrain him from getting up. She didn't need to try too hard because Callen's world suddenly tilted on its axis and he fell back onto the bed with a thud, "Whoa cowboy you're not going anywhere." She stroked his brow. He was burning up.

"He…is…waiting…for…me," Callen's eyes closed, "I...need…to…go."

Kensi leant over finding it difficult to hear Callen, "Callen, go where? Who's waiting for you? CALLEN!" But a combination of fever, blood loss and the sheer exhaustion from the last week caused Callen to fall into unconsciousness again.

"DAMN IT!" Kensi swore to herself. "What's going on with you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At OPS**

"Hey," said Kensi answering her phone.

"Hey you too. How's Meg?" asked a skeptical Deeks mouthing to Eric_ Kensi_ _start the trace_.

"She's had too much to drink and ended up in some guy's apartment in City Terrace. But he's AWOL. I'll just babysit her the night and bring her home in the morning," explain Kensi hoping she was as brilliant lying to her husband as she was lying to strangers.

"She that bad huh?" Deeks pretended to laugh.

"Worse. I thought you said she was at home?" questioned Deeks trying to catch her out.

"Oh that's what I thought…but, long story." There was a slight pause. She needed to change subject. "Everything good at OPS? Any news from forensics?" asked Kensi trying to avoid lying to her husband again. But Deeks could see right through her.

"No word yet. We were going to shut up shop and head home and get some shut eye…oh by the way, Sam's regained consciousness and it's all thumb's up. He should be out in a day or two Hetty said."

"That is fantastic news." Eric looked at Deeks and the GPS trace was complete.

"Ok baby girl. I'm gonna go and I'll see you and Meg tomorrow. Love you," said Deeks, the last words choking in his throat.

"Marty, love you too," and Kensi hung up. She had lied to her husband. She didn't have to and it felt awful but she needed time to know what to do and how to help Callen.

"She's where she said she was Deeks. Don't go over. Trust her. That's how Kensi operates. Years of conditioning," said Eric concerned about his colleague.

Deeks nodded in surrender, 'Goodnight guys." He waved them off and started thinking when did his blissful and secure life, become so unstable and fraught with suspicions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meg walked out of the bath feeling refreshed and more hopeful about the whole situation. She saw Kensi put away the phone, "So Marty's ok with you staying?" she smiled.

"Yeah, he was good," replied Kensi turning her attention to Meg, "You look so much better."

"I feel better. How's he doing?" asked Meg moving over to touch his forehead. "He's still warm. The fever's coming down."

"He woke up briefly but he wasn't very lucid," said Kensi curtly scrutinizing her sister, starting to feel a little envious.

"He's not due for another dose for at least another hour. Kensi keep the face washer on him…we need to cool him down," said Meg fussing over Callen and checking his IV.

"You are so good at this nursing thing. Why did you ever quit, Meg?" asked Kensi earnestly.

She stopped, paused a while. "You know why. Dad died, Mum couldn't cope and I had to pick up the pieces…then I couldn't cope and I quit everything." She turned and looked lovingly at her sister, "I quit you too and I am so sorry, Kensi."

"It was a difficult time and I was angry at everyone. You were the closest and you bore the brunt of it all. We all share the blame. We all hurt each other. But you know Meg, we're lucky."

Meg smirked and raised her eyebrows, "How so sis?"

"We are getting a second chance…that makes us lucky." The sisters smiled and then broke out in laughter.

"We should take it in shifts watching that fever. I'll take the first one cause I'll need to administer the next antibiotic dose, then I'll wake you ok Kens?" said Meg adjusting her robe. "Just give me a minute to wash…Callen's blood off my clothes," said Meg staring horrified at the stains.

Suddenly Kensi's hands was holding her clothes, "You sit next to Callen and I'll pop them in the wash." Kensi rubbed her sister's arm sympathetically. If Callen wanted Meg she was not going to stand in their way.

The night had passed and Callen had rested well, as did the sisters. Kensi rose from her sleep and padded into Callen's bedroom. She saw Meg just watching him breathe. Kensi knew how she felt. Callen's magic was so permeative, it reached every core and filtered through to one's heart. He had no control over it. It was just Callen. Kensi placed her hand on Meg's shoulder, "You're falling for him, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Could be just the whole Florence Nightingale thing or the whole bad boy thing…I don't know," said Meg truly confused by it all. The phone rang and it startled the girls.

"His phone has being going off all night," said Meg wanting to answer it.

"I know I heard. You think they'd leave a message. Just leave it. You know what? I could use a strong coffee. Anything in the kitchen?" asked Kensi moving over to it.

"Nope! I need to stretch my legs. So I'll go and get the coffee and you watch our patient. He should be waking soon. If he does, do NOT let him take the IV out…not yet." Kensi nodded as Meg put on her clean clothes grabbed her handbag and left.

Kensi turned on the TV, placed her feet on the table and scrolled through the news. Nothing new except that Callen was here with her. Comatosely she stared at the TV, when she heard the sheets rustle. Kensi jumped to her feet, "Callen?" His hand went to his face and he rubbed it trying to focus.

"Kensi?" he asked quietly.

"Hey…welcome back. You've been out for a while," said Kensi trying to reassure him.

"What?...where am I?" he asked trying to sit up when his whole body flared up in pain. He hissed in pain.

Kensi couldn't stand to see him suffer like this, "Hey…Callen you need to rest. Just stay calm."

"Kensi…?" He looked at her so lost and so hurt. She knew whatever was going on with Callen was intense and it was serious. It always was with Callen. So she tried to lighten the mood.

"Surprised? I bet you are. Callen what the hell is going on with you?" asked Kensi. They needed to sort some things out.

Callen looked at her wishing he had the answers. But Callen's thoughts were a jumble of incoherent images; shooting Hetty, sleeping with Meg, the bank, Mort and they kept flashing by. He couldn't get them to be still. His head was pounding so loudly that the only thing that relieved it was to close his eyes. But underlying all of that was a menacing and terrifying sensation that he'd failed to do something…something that would change the whole state of affairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

**As promised…**

**Chapter 18**

Sam's case had been officially closed by NCIS. Other agencies were going to tie up all the loose ends but it was just all protocol now. The monster that was Porta was gone and the agencies involved had released a collective sigh of relief. They could never have sanctioned what Callen had done and would certainly distance themselves from the whole event. One thing was certain many agents were going to sleep much better from now on. The incident would remain an unspoken truth and become an urban legend amongst for future agents.

It was early in the afternoon and the team had been working hard on a feint sliver of information coming in from the Sudan when they heard familiar footsteps swagger. Deeks head popped up from his desk looking around the office space like a meerkat; his eyes roaming the empty space as his head almost did a 180. That's when he spotted the big man. "SAM! What on earth man? You should still be in hospital," Deeks yelled, knocking his chair down as he literally ran over to the man.

"Good to see you too Deeks," said Sam keeping his face serious and focused, "Where's Hetty?"

Before Deeks had a chance to speak, he found Hetty at his side, "Mr. Hanna. You should not be here. Am I to believe that you discharged yourself against the doctor's and RAINA'S wishes?"

Sam shifted his weight to the other leg and smirked, "I feel fine. I need closure from this case Hetty. Raina understands. I need to know everything. I need to know Callen's role in the whole matter."

"This case has been closed and filed away by all individuals and agencies alike. This is one that will never see the light of day again, Mr. Hanna. It's best left forgotten. Go home, rest and let it go," said Hetty looking rather haggard.

Deeks placed a brotherly hand on Sam's shoulder, "Come on I'll drive you home, Big Guy."

Sam turned ever so slowly raising his right eyebrow in complete indignation at Deeks' act. Deeks saw the look, pursed his lips and nodded his head, "Ok…we'll do it your way. Stay if you like."

Ignoring Deeks completely, Sam turned to Hetty, "I need you to tell me everything. I need to know what happened. Was it really Callen? Did he save Raina and the kids?"

Hetty looked at Deeks. Her expression said it all as Deeks nodded in understanding and walked away. Then she looked up at Sam, "You are stubborn to say the least Mr. Hanna. Come. Let's sit and talk." Hetty detailed everything showing Sam pictures and finally the video. Hetty didn't have to tell Sam who the figure in the video was, Sam knew. He'd recognize that silhouette anywhere. He stared at the frozen shot. Sam found himself thinking. He understood Callen risking his life to save Raina and the kids. They were Callen's family as well. Raina had welcomed Callen into their family with open arms and without any reservations. She did have questions. Sam had told Raina enough for her to stop asking. From then on, it was never brought up again. But she secrectly hoped that one day, Callen would talk to her about his past.

But the Callen Sam saw in the prison, the way his partner kept his cool and the way he restrained his anger as he played Porta, left no doubt whatsoever about Callen's genius. However Sam was horrifically stunned at the meticulous way Callen planned and executed the deaths of Porta, Rivera, Finn and Bedfield. He was abhorred at Callen's cold-blooded action. He knew Callen would take a life if necessary, but this scared Sam. It scared him to the bone. Maybe this time nobody could bring Callen back and save him from the monster he had become.

"He planned it all. He killed them," stated Sam transfixed by the video. "He murdered them."

Hetty didn't know what to say except nod in agreement, "Yes." She too was convinced that Callen's soul had been ripped from his body and he was lost to them. But deep down Hetty hoped that a glimmer of Callen's warm and kind heart was still burning. Hetty picked up her very rare 1926 Macallan whiskey and filled his tumbler. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Deeks was sitting alone in the bull's pen, occasionally glancing at the big man, at Hetty and then at his phone. Kensi hadn't rung and he was starting to worry. She was a big girl but there was more to her alibi than Meg running an all-nighter. He wanted to ring but he knew how Kensi loved her space and the last thing he wanted to do so early in their relationship was make her feel trapped. A trapped Kensi meant trouble.

Suddenly the phone rang, he saw the caller ID…Kensi. His hand hung in the air for a few seconds (he didn't want her to know he was waiting for her call) and then he answered it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours had passed since Meg had gone out for coffee and Kensi was becoming concerned. Meg's mobile kept ringing out. Her gut was telling her to panic. But what was she to do. She couldn't leave Callen alone and where would she start looking without calling Eric…she needed to wake Callen. She walked over to him and sat on the side of his bed. Very gently, her hand grabbed his shoulder and shook it slightly. "Callen? Callen, you need to wake up. Callen!"

It took a few moments until Callen's eyes opened with a determination to stay open, "Kensi…"

"Hey, you've been out for a while. Feeling better?" asked Kensi trying to speed up Callen's wake from unconsciousness.

"Mmmmm. Yeah." He maneuvered his hands so he could sit up, but again his body failed him.

"Here let me help you." She positioned herself behind the wounded agent and pushed him up. She felt his muscles tensing and the trepidation in his movement. He grabbed the sheet and his knuckles whitened. He hissed in pain and his hand went to his abdomen. "Callen?" she called, worried sick that she had caused more damage.

He took a moment to reply. Kensi heard him steady and control his breathing. "It's ok. Help me take this IV out." Kensi swung around and with trembling hands she pulled the needle out. Then Callen managed to straighten himself up just a little more and lifted his face to look directly at Kensi. She cowered. "How are **you** here?" he growled.

"Meg called me Callen. She needed help…with you," she explained rather hastily.

"How did I get here? How did she find me? Wait…where is she, Kensi?" asked Callen panting through the pain as he looked around for her.

Kensi bit her lip, "She went out for coffee…couple of hours ago."

"What! Did you try to ring her?" demanded Callen starting to raise his voice.

Now it was her time to glare. Her words came out measured and strong. "Yes. I. did. She hasn't answered. I couldn't leave you…vulnerable like this."

Callen didn't understand her concern especially after what he had done, "You chose me over your sister. Kensi I'm expendable…she isn't. She's innocent in all of this. You need to go and find her…" Suddenly Callen's phone rang.

"That's being ringing non-stop."

Callen glared at her and didn't say a word then he looked at the ID and answered. "Mort."

"You always have to play by your rules Callen. I warned you. Now it's my turn," hissed Mort over the phone. The room was quiet and Kensi could hear everything. Her eyes widened.

"I couldn't meet you last night…I was…I was injured helping out a friend and I couldn't contact you. I'll come over straight away," answered Callen afraid of Mort's repercussions. Then it occurred to him. Meg's disappearance and Mort's call were no coincidence. "You have her." It wasn't a question. Kensi's face gasped in horror.

"Well…I wouldn't put it so crudely. She is simply staying with a friend and enjoying the best LA can offer until I get what I want," explained Mort quite matter-of-factly.

"I'm in no condition to get you the book Mort. I wouldn't even know where to start," said Callen and for the first time in a long time, Kensi heard fear and despair in his voice.

"Like I said, Margaret is safe and very comfortable. We're getting to know each other. So keep me updated and I'll do the same. You are wasting time Callen."

Callen couldn't look at Kensi. He couldn't bear the hurt and blame that was flaming in her eyes. He looked down almost defeated, "At least let me speak with her…please." Mort's voice didn't answer. He heard shuffling and rustling over the phone, "Meg?"

"Hey Callen. How are you feeling?" she asked, she was calm yet he could hear a tremble in her voice.

"Are you safe?" asked Callen ignoring her request for his wellbeing.

"Yes. I am fine and Mortimer has been an absolute gentleman. Do what you have to do Callen. I trust you…and be careful, please."

The phone went dead. That was the end of the conversation. Callen stared at his phone unable to think straight.

Kensi was shell-shocked by what she had heard. Her eyes were wide and her pupils dilated. Then it all came crashing down. The reality of the situation was that her big sister was in danger because of Callen. Her look of horror turned to sheer hate as she started pelting Callen with her fists. "This is all your fault. Why did you have to come into her life? All you do is put the people you love in danger Callen and now my sister is going to die. I haven't even had a chance to know her again…I hate you. I hate you for leaving three years ago. I hate you for leaving me. I hate you for making me love you."

Callen paused when he heard her say _love you_. She had loved him?

"I hate you for coming back…I HATE YOU….I HATE YOU CALLEN." But it all didn't matter because the truth finally emerged…she hated him.

Callen dropped his phone to stop Kensi's fists but it was futile. He was lacking in strength and hers was fueled by anger. All he could do was shelter himself until she was exhausted and then he'd comfort her. After a while she started to slow and Callen seized the moment grabbing her wrists and pulling her into an embrace. "Kensi?" he whispered calmly. "Kensi?"

She eventually stopped. He released her and she started sobbing, "I can't lose her…I just can't!"

"I know. I won't let that happen." Callen attempted to stand but his legs gave way and he fell onto the bed cursing under his breath holding his side and holding his arm close to his chest. The pain was becoming overwhelming.

Kensi looked up at him with disdain, wiping her eyes, "Right, in your condition…why on earth did you come back."

He ignored the last jibe. He knew it was her anger speaking and now there was only one card left to play. "Call Hetty. Tell her I'll meet her at the boatshed."

Kensi looked stunned at Callen's admission. "What! Meg's life is at stake. I can't do this on my own. As you said _in my condition_. I need to speak with her and she'll listen to you."

Her compassion had yet to return as Callen fought the pain and the angst that was torturing his battered body. She ignored him as she rang OPS. Deeks answered, "Marty, is Hetty at OPS?"

"Yeah…everything ok Kens?" asked Deeks convinced even more now, that this was not about Meg.

"I need to speak with Hetty. I'll explain everything later." Deeks didn't respond because he heard a sense of urgency and seriousness in Kensi's voice.

He got up and walked over to Hetty. She and Sam stopped talking as soon as Deeks was in ear's length. Hetty gave Deeks a questioning look. "It's Kensi. Something's wrong. She needs to speak to you. Line 3." Hetty nodded as she picked up the phone.

"Miss Blye?" asked Hetty looking at Sam. Sam squinted in curiosity. "Oh I see… yes…we'll be ready…in 20 mins."

Sam and Deeks looked at Hetty with questioning looks. "Mr. Hanna you need to go home and rest. Mr. Deeks you and me in the boatshed. Have Eric and Nell put full surveillance in place including sector A and C around the boatshed's wharf." Deeks left, quickly running up the stairs.

It just left Hetty and Sam, "No, there is no way you're keeping me out of this. Who is Kensi bringing in?" demanded Sam, feeling deep in his gut it was Callen. Hetty didn't know how to play this scenario. For the first time in a very long time she was at a loss as to what to do. Whichever road she took she found it hard to predict the outcome…so be it.

"Miss Blye is bringing in Mr. Callen. That is all she said."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting into the car was excruciating. Without Meg, Kensi didn't know which drugs were which and she let Callen suffer in silence. According to her, he deserved it. They hadn't said a word since the phone call and the air was stifling. Kensi couldn't even bring herself to look at him. Suddenly the invincible Callen was very much a broken man and it brought Kensi's world crashing down around her. She suddenly realized it was Marty she needed now more than ever.

Kensi was the least of his worries. Callen didn't want to face Hetty but he had no other choice. He needed to come clean about everything. Meg's life was at stake and he needed to save her...if not for Kensi but for himself. Callen's head was leaning against the side window and he stared aimlessly through it. Blurred images of everyday individuals whirred past. He felt bile start to rise in his throat and blood drain from his face. Callen sat up and took in a couple of deep breaths trying to fight the retching feeling. Kensi noticed. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction that she cared for him anymore. She didn't want to ask. But Kensi was thoughtful, she was kind but she was also still very much in love with Callen. That was the very reason her reaction had been so extreme and volatile. The words just fell out, "You ok?"

"Mmmm…car sickness," he smirked through his movement induced pain.

"No. You don't get to say that. I'm a great driver. I have improved. You're just feeling sick because you're running a fever and you probably still have a concussion. If you're gonna throw up, have the decency to have me stop," she said keeping eyes on the road ahead. Callen did the same relishing at her comeback. Kensi wouldn't be angry for long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

**And again….**

**Chapter 19**

Eric was the first one to see Kensi's car arrive at the boatshed. He relayed the video image into the boatshed to where Sam and Hetty were sitting. Sam's demeanor changed. Suddenly Hetty saw his gangsta stance tense up at the sight of Callen; feelings of guilt, nervous anxiety and fear coursed through his veins. She too, was shaken at the image in front of him. The boy she had grown to love as a son, stood defeated and hopeless outside the boatshed. Their gazes were fixed on the screen when they both heard the door open. Their breathing quickened and Sam felt a kaleidoscope of emotions. He had no idea in hell how he was going to greet Callen.

The trip over to the boatshed with Kensi had been quiet. She had noticed the numerous times he had passed out and it worried her. There was so much Kensi wanted to say but Callen's physical strength was deteriorating and she didn't have the heart to start a conversation that would end in a complete breakdown of their friendship.

Although Callen's body was failing him, his mind was as active and as alert as always. He was trying to mentally prepare himself for the meeting with Hetty. There was so much that needed to be said but this was not the time. This was not about him. He had come here to save Meg not for anything else. He was tired of all the lies and the deceit, he was tired of being used and abused. She was an innocent and she would be saved.

Callen had rehearsed his lines many times in his mind. He was there to ask for information on the book and to point out that all this could've been avoided if only she had given him the book in the first place.

The place hadn't changed and the familiarity started to erode at his resolve. Kensi opened the door, glanced back at Callen. He avoided her gaze yet pulled himself as straight as his battered body could allow and entered. He was the first of the two to walk in and was so very unprepared for who he saw in front of him. Callen froze and stopped in his tracks just inside the doorway. He met Sam's eyes and everything that he had been holding back for the last three years threatened to gush out. But Callen had perfected the art of deceit and illusion. He recalled the blood chilling things he had done and focused on the goal of this mission. He pushed every ounce of emotion, of feeling and of love down, deep down into the crevices of his fragmenting soul. Then he put on his game face and it was a frightening sight.

All that took great effort, and blood rushed to his head as the world started to spin. Kensi became confused by his reaction then noticed Callen starting to sway dangerously close to collapsing, "Whoa…Callen. Come on sit down." Kensi's grip brought him back to reality as he abruptly pulled away from her. He couldn't deal with the fact that Sam was standing there in front of him begging for recognition of their friendship. Sam's face was everything Callen's wasn't; forgiving, accepting and extremely grateful. He frantically blinked away the stare and acknowledged Hetty with a nod, leaving Sam disappointed and desolate.

"Mr. Callen…you don't look well. Sit down. Miss Blye get him some water," said Hetty. Notwithstanding what had gone down between them, Hetty couldn't ignore the pathetic sight of her prodigal son. Her motherly instincts wanted to go and comfort him, and reassure him that everything would be fine. But she needed to keep this professional…it needed to be professional, so she played along and intended to play her role well.

Not knowing how to act, Sam took Hetty's lead. He was a SEAL and SEAL's didn't play mind games. He found it hard to know what to do. The look he had shared with Callen had reinforced the notion that Callen was gone to them. All he saw in the crystal blue eyes was an icy core. During every case Callen and he had worked on, Sam could always read Callen. Most of the time, Sam could tell what Callen was thinking. Sam was always allowed in, and if he wasn't, he was allowed to fight his way in. Callen never completely closed himself to Sam…until now. It didn't anger Sam it just saddened him.

Callen moved awkwardly and fell into the chair relieved to be sitting again. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It gave him strength as he faced Hetty. She pulled up a chair next to him, as Sam and Kensi sat opposite them. Hetty noticed a blood stain and motioned to Callen, "You're bleeding."

It took a moment before Callen registered Hetty's words, then he brought his hand up to his shoulder and touched the stain. It was damp. The stitches had torn. "It's nothing," he answered wiping the blood from his fingers onto his jeans.

"I see. Mr. Callen do we need to call a doctor?" asked Hetty noticing the agent's failing health.

"Yes!" said Kensi to Callen's, "No!" They stared at each other fiercely. "You need one. You haven't had time to recover and add to the fact you're running a fever. I need you well to save my sister Callen," yelled Kensi. "Why do you need to be so…so stubborn to the point of stupidity?"

Callen glared at her. It caused her to tremble from fear. This wasn't the individual who was lying on the bed an hour ago. He was human. This one wasn't. Callen saw the reaction he elicited from Kensi. He needed them to hate him. It was the only way he could leave them after Meg was safe and sound. Then his attention was drawn away by a familiar voice, "You haven't changed. Pig headed as always," said Sam, enjoying Kensi's rant. He eyed Sam coolly and clenched his jaw wanting to say so much. He wanted to tell Sam that he **had** changed and that nothing about him was the same but it wasn't the time. Without uttering a word, he turned towards Hetty. Sam just sighed.

"Fine…but I didn't come here for that. This is not about me and I certainly didn't expect an audience," said Callen, his voice steady, cold and raspy glancing at Sam.

"Kensi tell Nell to call in Dr. Marsden." Kensi did exactly as she was told. Hetty returned her gaze to Callen. "So why are you here?" Her frigidity struck him like a hard blow, however it wasn't unexpected.

They weren't going to mince words and there wasn't any time for pleasantries. This was not a reunion so Callen started; his face unreadable. "After I delivered the book to Mortimer, I had no idea that it was a fake nor that you were alive. I had all intention of leaving. Mort took that as a sign of betrayal because of my past ties to you and NCIS. I assured him it wasn't so. I was supposed to meet him last night to discuss the matter but I couldn't…for obvious reasons. Mort has taken Meg and is holding her ransom for the true book. I need your help. I need you to give me the true book because I won't let Meg die and neither can you," explained Callen. The last statement causing Kensi to tremble.

"I see…" Hetty paused to process the news when Nell buzzed through. "Dr. Marsden is in the infirmary, Hetty."

"Thank you Nell. Oh and tell Mr. Deeks to get down here. I think we'll need an impartial view on the whole matter," she added.

Callen didn't like where this was going. He wanted to speak to Hetty alone, yet he was confronted by Sam and now by Deeks. He shakily stood up on his legs, "No!" They all looked up at him. "Now Shaggy's going to be in on this? I wanted to talk to you and only you, not your Scooby gang. There are things they cannot know. I made a big mistake coming here. This is over." He stood finding some sort of equilibrium and started to head off towards the door.

Hetty turned her attention to Callen, "Sit Mr. Callen before you fall down." Kensi was behind him pushing him back down, "I suggest you get yourself looked at first. That will give me some time to think about our next step and then we'll talk. I promise Mr. Callen."

Callen didn't even acknowledge Hetty. He was too tired to fight it any longer and he just wanted it all to end. He could feel tears stinging his eyes. "No," flinging Kensi's hand away. "I don't know what I was thinking. This was stupid. I've done things that would chill your blood and I've taken down entire governments. I can do this and I'll do it on my own." Suddenly his world started to darken. He fought fiercely to keep the darkness away as the pain intensified. "I'll get Meg back and then I'll deal with Mort." He started panting trying to keep the pain away and himself upright, "Then you will tell me everything you know about my mother and my past."

He found himself standing still while the others just stared in disbelief. What did Callen mean…his past and his mother? What did Hetty know? But Callen wasn't upright long enough to answer their questioning looks. It all took a split second as his world went black and he crumpled. He didn't feel the strong arms that grabbed him and stopped him from hitting the floor, "I've got you buddy…I've got you. I thought I told you to lay off those donuts."

Hetty's heart screamed at the pain emanating from Callen. Tears escaped and gently ran their course down her cheeks. They had him back but he was still so far from home. The others noticed Hetty's state and felt for her. However she managed to smile lovingly at her two boys, "Stay with him Mr. Hanna." Sam nodded and relished the thought. He owed him that much and he had so much he wanted to say to Callen.

With Sam and Callen out of the picture, Kensi moved towards Hetty feeling emotionally drained herself, "Hetty what do we do now?" asked Kensi.

Hetty paused unsure of what to say to Kensi when Deeks walked in, "Ahh, Mr. Deeks. Take Miss Blye home and make sure she gets some rest. There is nothing any of us can do today."

"But Hetty…we can't…we have to do something!" interjected Kensi. Hetty looked at Deeks and he understood.

"No, Hetty's right Kens. Tomorrow, we'll face this altogether. We're stronger that way," said Marty putting his arms around his wife.

"But Meg?" implored Kensi.

"Rest Kensi dear. You have been through a lot and you're emotionally exhausted. We all need to sleep on this. Go home. Be with your husband and I'll see you both early in the morning," pleaded Hetty. Kensi's eyes searched for assurance from Hetty and she did. Hetty nodded caringly.

"Kens…let's go." She didn't fight. She let herself be taken away.

Hetty sat alone feeling the entire weight of this situation. She did have secrets about Callen and the thought of revealing them to him frightened her. She needed him well first…that was the priority.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had deposited Callen on the infirmary bed. The place had been used more times than Sam wished to remember. The boatshed infirmary was well equipped and it always managed to suit the needs of the team. This time it would be no different. Sam pulled up a chair and sat staring at his woeful partner. He couldn't understand why Callen had been so indifferent towards him. They didn't part on bad terms and according to Sam, he should've been the one pissed not Callen. Yet he wasn't. The man had saved his family and he was lying unconscious because of that very fact. Sam owed him…he owed him big time. He just wished Callen would let him in just enough to say thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n The guys are so awesome for taking the time to send in your thoughts. They always bring a smile to my face.**

**Chapter 20**

Deeks and Kensi were so tired that they fell through the door, dropping their bags and jackets. They hadn't said a word during the entire car ride. Deeks kept throwing worried glances at Kensi, but she continued to stare through the car window oblivious to her husband's hollow attempts at reaching out to her. It was moments like these that he wondered whether he would ever really get to know his wife.

Kensi slouched on the lounge and turned the TV onto some stupid and mind-numbing reality show as Deeks grabbed a couple of beers. "You know I just don't get it…smearing the entrails of a yak on your face to prevent hypothermia? I would rather die. Remind me never to go camping with Bear Grills!" joked Deeks hoping that it would elicit a response from Kensi. It did!

Her head turned to face him ever so slowly with a _what the?_ look on her face and at least this time there was a smile. "Hey see, I got a smile," teased Deeks. She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh come on Kens. We'll get Meg back you know we will. She'll be fine."

"No, I don't know that. She should never have been involved in this whole mess. This is **our** life. We know what we're getting ourselves into when we make the choices we do. But Meg…she was drawn into all of this and I can't lose her Marty." Her sadness made her more vulnerable and more beautiful.

He twisted himself so he was facing her full on, "I promise you that I will stop at nothing to free your sister. Hetty and Callen have this spy saga thing going on but my priority is Meg. I need you to believe that and have faith in me." Then he slid his hands behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. It was long and it was passionate. Kensi was the one to pull away but she did so with a smile. She stood up still holding his hand and led him to the bedroom. Deeks smiled all the way. Their lovemaking was slow and passionate to begin with and then it became fast and furious until Kensi reached her peak and moaned ever so quietly, "Oh Callen."

She never realized.

Deeks lay under her frozen with horror.

Exhausted and spent she fell next to her husband stroking his chest and reveling in their act. Deeks couldn't move. He had heard _his_ name. She had called out _his_ name.

Suddenly Deeks felt his whole world falling apart.

**Meanwhile…back at the Boatshed**

Sam sat staring at Callen wishing him to wake when Dr. Marsden walked in. "SAM!" he said surprised at seeing the big man, "Shouldn't you be in hospital?"

Sam nodded apologetically, "I don't do hospitals and I was needed here. I feel fine." Dr. Marsden lifted his eyebrows skeptically. "Really I do."

"Fine but those bandages need to be changed everyday. You don't want an infection setting in. Burns are a nasty thing," said the Doc. Sam nodded. He was almost as afraid of the Doc as he was of Hetty. Then Dr. Marsden turned to the patient and stopped, "Oh Special Agent Callen."

"Callen got into trouble saving my family. Superman syndrome. He's had some medical attention but…" Dr. Marsden was listening to Sam but his attention was all over Callen. He grabbed scissors from a surgical tray and started cutting Callen's shirt exposing his chest. "Umm…I remember it like yesterday. Surgery lasted 8 hours when he came in on the 5th of May. He arrested twice, we thought we had lost him when we located the second bleeder but he hung on. I'd never seen anything like it. It was touch and go for a long time."

The trip down memory lane was not pleasant for the old doctor. He shook his head to clear it from his memories and started attending to Callen by checking his vitals first and then the wounds, "Ok, whoever patched him up did a fantastic job. This incision to his side is healing well however slightly infected; nothing that strong antibiotics can't fix. Now let's see here." He stopped and focused on the shoulder wound. Sam just looked on totally mesmerized by the Doc's bedside manner. "Yes. The bullet nicked his collar-bone. Now that will hurt. I'll repair the stitches but he must keep this arm immobilized for a while. There won't be any skin to sew together if he keeps ripping open his stitches." The Doc worked on the stitches and asked Sam to help him get Callen into a shirt then into a sling when Hetty walked in.

"Peter, what's the news on Mr. Callen?" asked Hetty her eyes widening at the sight of him.

"Special Agent Callen's wounds will heal well. They just need time. He needs time Hetty. The lad's exhausted and his body's weak. His iron levels are extremely low and so is his blood pressure. He needs to sleep, to rest and he needs good hearty food. I've given him a mild sedative. It should help him sleep. He can't keep going on like this," pressed Dr. Marsden.

"I can't guarantee that Peter, I'm afraid. Mr. Callen is driven by this particular case. Maybe when it's over…" said Hetty sadly.

"He might not be around when it's over," said Dr. Marsden angrily.

"We'll just have to take that chance." Her remark left Peter shocked, unable to utter a single word in protest. Hetty moved closer to Callen's sleepy form and stroked his bruised cheek so lightly. "He is who he is. A product of unfortunate circumstances doing the best he can with the little he knows." Hetty was lost in her thoughts.

"Maybe it's time Hetty you tell him what he needs to know?" suggested Sam.

Suddenly all eyes were on Hetty. She looked at Peter then at Sam, "No, I can't. But when it's all over, I will."

"It might be too late," said Sam questioningly.

"So be it." She leant forward and kissed Callen's forehead. "God speed child."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deeks didn't sleep a wink. _His _name was repeated over and over in his head then he had flashes and images of Kensi with Callen. She had never spoken about him. He had often asked about the illusive agent but Kensi gave him short factual answers. Deeks took that as it was presented; theirs was a strictly working relationship. He never once imaged that Kensi was emotionally involved with Callen, let alone carnally.

The sun was breaking and he hadn't decided how to deal with the whole matter. He could come out and face Kensi or he could simply ignore it. Both had serious repercussions. She stirred and Deeks tensed. Her eyes opened as she draped her arm over his torso, "Hey good morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. Suppose we better get to work and see what other surprise Benedict Arnold has for us," said Deeks rather resentfully climbing out of bed. He didn't wait for an answer and didn't make eye contact with her, but made a beeline for the showers.

Kensi looked at her husband in utter dismay. What had happened between last night and this morning? Something was bothering Deeks and she was at a loss as to what it was. Nothing more was said as she completed her morning routine and found him sitting on a kitchen stool drinking his coffee, "Is there one for me?" asked Kensi hoping to get to the bottom of the charade. There was no answer, Deeks turned and poured her one and passed it on. "Thanks." She looked at him. He didn't return her gaze. She twisted her head concerned, "Marty, what's wrong?"

He couldn't let the cat out of the bag now…it wasn't the right time. So he stalled. "Sorry. I've just been thinking about Meg and how Callen dragged her into this mess. I don't know him but so far I don't like him." He looked at her almost accusingly.

Kensi was taken aback by Marty's revelation and wasn't sure how to answer it, "It's a mess I know. Meg is strong and as for Callen. Before he left, he'd give his life for his team. I don't think anything has changed. He rescued Sam's family for pete's sake. But I can't really vouch for him anymore Marty. He has changed so much. He doesn't seem to be the man (her heart said fall in love with but her mind said) I used to know. The only thing I know for certain is that he will save Meg."

"Because she is your sister?" said Deeks his eyes glaring at Kensi.

She felt very uncomfortable. It felt like an interrogation and she knew there was something else behind the questioning, "No…maybe. I saw the way he reacted when he knew she was missing. He has feelings for Meg. What's all this about Marty?"

Deeks put the cup down, grabbed the car keys and said, "Let's go. We'll be late." Kensi stood confounded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callen's eyes fluttered open as he felt something vibrate in his jean's pocket. It took a moment for him to realize where he was as he looked around. Infirmary. Boatshed. He winced as his hand found his phone. He looked over at Sam, forever faithful, and for a moment a slight smile formed on his lips. He opened the message.

_I saved ur arse 4 a reason Callen._

_I need ur help 2 save Meg._

_When ur ready, the window in bathroom has no alarm or surveillance._

_Get out thru there and I'll be waiting left side of pier in a boat._

_There's a lot I need 2 tell u._

The strong arms he felt when the world gave way belonged to this man. So many thoughts ran through his head. It could be a trap. It could be Mort. He knows a lot but there's a lot he doesn't know like the schematics of the Boatshed. No one would know about the window. **He** didn't know about the window. Callen didn't know what Hetty would come back with and he couldn't do this on his own if she failed to give him alternatives so he texted back.

_Thanx 4 saving my arse._

_I need 2 hear Hetty out first. _

VIBRATE VIBRATE….

_She won't give u the answers u want._

_I'll wait._

Callen stared at the phone, deleted the call log and knew the sender was right. Hetty wasn't going to be forthcoming. Mort had warned him about her attachment to the book. But the least he could do was give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Important message?" asked a familiar voice.

Callen was broken out of his thoughts as he looked at Sam almost in surprise having forgotten he was there. He ignored the question. "You didn't have to stay here. You should be home with Raina and the kids," Callen stated indifferently.

"Yeah I should. But my place was here G…I needed to see you were ok," said Sam trying hard not to let his gratitude gush out.

"I'm always ok. I've survived without your mothering for three years so I don't need it now." That was harsh and Callen knew it. But he needed Sam away from this mess and this was the only way.

"I know…I know. Not **my** choice," Sam looked down heartbroken. This wasn't the reaction Callen was planning for. He was expecting Sam to get angry, throw a few choice words at him and then leave. "But I needed to say thank you for saving my family G. I don't know what I would've done if they...if you hadn't…You risked your life for them when you didn't have to and now we have a second chance. Thank you. But I have just one question, why did you do it?"

Callen picked up on the double entente. He wasn't going to talk to Sam about Porta and the others. He'd deny it unless presented with the truth. So he answered Sam's question, "Raina and the kids were innocent victims in all this mess and I had to help them. Raina has been like a sister to me, and the kids…well. There was no one else that could and I wasn't going to stand by and watch them die." His answer was truthful and sincere. Sam understood it to be so.

"They'd like to see you before you go," said Sam noticing how stunted and awkward their interaction had become.

"I don't know."

"Ok…what about Porta and the rest? Was what you did necessary?" asked Sam uncertain as to Callen's reaction. "You killed them G…premeditated murder. There could've been another way."

Callen stared at Sam. He saw fury and anger behind the icy blue orbs of G. Callen and for the first time ever, it frightened Sam. "This is not on you. My decision, my actions and I have the benefit of immunity."

"To be judge and jury," said Sam trying to get a reaction.

Callen clenched his jaw and sat up, "Whatever works." The wounds felt rather tight but the pain was subsiding. He was good. He had worked with much worse. He removed the sling.

"Dr. Marsden said you need to keep the arm still, G." Again not a word. He slid off the bed and found his balance. He was ok. He walked over to the basin and looked at the mirror. The damage wasn't too bad. His shoulder ached as he washed his face and headed for the door knowing full well Sam's eyes followed him every stretch of the way. "So that's it? That's all G?" said Sam standing up wanting terribly to punch Callen's lights out. "Why are you treating me like the enemy?" Callen paused with his back to Sam. "I looked for you everywhere. I knew you needed time but I didn't think you wouldn't come back G. We are brothers and you turned your back on that."

That last comment cut Callen deep. Sam wanted answers. If it meant getting Sam off his back then he'd do it. Callen took a moment and he could feel Sam's anger and frustration; like a bull at the gate. Then he turned and faced his friend. "Sam calm down."

"DON'T PATRONISE ME G!" yelled Sam.

Callen kept his cool and breathed deeply, "What do you want me to tell you?" said Callen staring directly at his friend. In that moment Sam would've sworn he'd seen his old friend.

"The truth." It came out like a whisper.

"Fine. After Vladivostok and the time in the hospital, all I could think of was how _**I **_ put your lives in danger. I kept seeing images of you and the others gassed…dead and I promised myself that it would not happen again."

Sam started shaking his head in incredulity.

"No you have no right to judge me." Callen said raising his voice. "You wanted this." So he continued because he was only going to do this once. "I needed to regroup. I was a mess. The day before we left, Mort paid me a visit and offered me a way out. It was a way to keep you all safe, Sam. I was the single constant thing that always placed your lives in danger and after Vladivostok; I couldn't bear the weight of it all anymore. For three years I've watched and I've seen that your lives haven't had the past dramas, your cases have been fairly straight forward and that's what I hoped for. It justified my decision." Callen stood his ground emotionless. Facts were facts.

Sam stared at him in absolute horror as to the insane thoughts that had gone through Callen's brain. "Why would you ever think that? G it wasn't you. This is our job. There have been times in the last three years that my past, Renko's past, Kensi's past and even Deeks' past have caused us to almost lose a member. But we didn't run away and we didn't hide, because we are family and we worked through it. We were always there for each other no matter what and we were there for you…we were going to be if you'd come home. But you didn't. You left us and the hole you left was unbearable. We're not a team without you. You need to stay regardless of what you've done and who you've become. You're my family G."

Callen and Sam stared intently. It was Callen who broke away first, "It's too late now." He didn't give Sam time to respond because he was out the door before Sam could say a word. Sam exhaled and his shoulders slumped. He had failed but as long as Callen was alive he'd keep trying.

Callen found himself facing Hetty; out of the frying pan and into the fire. His day was getting better by the second. "Did you sleep well?" asked Hetty, skillfully masking her concern.

Callen nodded and asked, "Now, how can we save Meg?"

Hetty pursed his lips as Sam entered the room. She had noticed Callen's heightened state and then saw Sam's battlefield disposition and she knew there had been words. She was glad that her boys were talking. The next step would be the exchange of blows but that would come when Callen was 100%. "Hetty! Enough with the delay tactics," accused Callen.

Hetty was about to say something when the outer door opened and in entered Deeks and Kensi. Callen sighed out of frustration, _what next a herd of elephants?_ thought Callen. "Good morning Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye," saluted Hetty.

Kensi gave Sam a questioning look and then she saw Callen sitting ready to pounce. He didn't even turn around. Kensi nodded apprehensively. Deeks hadn't spoken the entre ride and now he was in the presence of Callen. The man Kensi still had fantasies about. He needed to stay cool but he couldn't take his eyes off the man on the chair. The rage was so strong that all he wanted to do was kill him. "Ms. Blye please sit down. This affects you too. Mr. Deeks, you and Mr. Callen haven't been properly introduced." She looked at Callen whose leg had started to tap furiously. She knew she was pushing Callen. "Mr. Callen this is…" and she was cut short.

"…Detective Martin Deeks LAPD, law degree, seconded by you Hetty, two and a half years ago when Dom left for DC. He knows the streets, had a rough childhood, is a good detective, is a good shot and has become an integral part of your team. He has recently married Kensi and he loves surfing, he looks like Shaggy and oh would you like his driver's license and social security number as well," finished Callen being a real arrogant asshole.

"G!" interrupted Sam.

"No. No Sam, it's ok. It's amazing to hear your life story described so succinctly," said Deeks raising his hand to stop Sam from interfering. "Pleased to meet you too G. Callen. Now I'm just not sure what title to use? Is that murderer or just plain assassin Callen?" asked Deeks standing right in front of Callen, itching for a fight. The seasoned agent didn't react. That didn't surprise anyone but Deeks seemed rather disappointed.

Kensi grabbed Deeks' arm and pulled him away. "Stay out of this," she whispered in his ear.

"He can insult me? Asshole!" Deeks whispered back.

"We need him. Meg needs him." Deeks nodded whether she was protecting him for other reasons. He'd play it cool but his turn would come.

Hetty tensed as the interaction took place. Her eyes scanned Sam's, then Deeks' and finally Callen's, "That wasn't necessary Mr. Callen."

Callen was frustrated and he was anxious, the wounds were still stinging and he was hurting. Callen shifted uncomfortably in the chair and decided to stand. He looked back towards Deeks. He bit the inside of his cheek and met Deeks' gaze, "Now I see what Kensi sees in you."

Deeks stood dumbfounded. The great G Callen apologizing. He froze and stuttered, "Was that an apology?"

"Deeks, don't push your luck," reproached Sam, smiling at Callen's ability to placate anyone as fast as he can piss them off.

Callen nodded and turned to Hetty, "Good. Done with the niceties. Now where is the book?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"The book. I don't have it Mr. Callen," stated Hetty keeping her eyes glued on Callen.

"Then who has it?" asked a frustrated Callen. He truly wanted to believe her but if she didn't then who did? Where would he start to look for it? He felt his heart start to beat faster as he found his anger harder and harder to keep in control.

"I don't know. I honestly thought I had the one and only copy."

"Who could have it?" asked Sam, slipping into partner mode.

Callen scoffed and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Back in the late 60s five operatives from agencies worldwide of different ages and races were called to create a group that would safeguard the book at all costs. We were told the book was vital to the stability of the western world. Each operative chose a protégé. The five knew each other but no one knew the identity of the protégés. If something were to happen to one of the key members then the protégé would retrieve the book and take it to one of the five and it would continue like that. When Clyde no. 2 was killed the book was supposed to go to Mortimer Saulmann," explained Hetty. Suddenly everyone tensed up and she noticed the frightened and startled looks from her team. However Callen sat immobile and unresponsive.

"So when it didn't, Mort assumed it had gone to…?" added Callen his frustration growing by the minute. He just wanted answers not a history lesson.

"Mattias or me. He chose Mattias. He was killed and the book still remained AWOL. That's why he sent you."

"So Clyde's protégé has the book. That is what you're alluding to and there is no way of finding out who that is or how to flush him or her out," finished Callen summerising the problematic scenario perfectly..

"Precisely," Hetty replied, content that the mystery of the book was finally being shared. The burden had been too heavy for too long.

"And you're not worried the book is missing?" asked a skeptical Callen.

"No because I have a theory," said Hetty.

"A theory? Ok let's hear it because the time we waste here I could be trying to rescue Meg," spat out Callen knowing there was so much more to the story than Hetty was letting on.

Hetty gave him a furious look. She loved him and respected him but at times his arrogance became such a hindrance, "Clyde's protégé knows Mort, and knows what Mort will do with the book. He or she is protecting the book and its secrets from him."

Callen stood up and ran his hands through his hair, "Ummm interesting. So he'll wait until Mort dies and what, hand it over to you?"

"That's my theory."

"Theories not facts. **That **doesn't help me and it doesn't help Meg. This whole secret spy crap is not my problem. I just need help finding Meg. I need leverage over Mort. It seems you can't help me with either," yelled Callen.

"Sit Mr. Callen." Callen refused, staring her down but she didn't waiver. "Sit, there is more." Callen threw his hand up in the air and did as he was told. His wounds were still tender and he regretted the exertion. It didn't go past Sam whose eyes narrowed with concern.

"No this may not be your problem but it does concern you," said Hetty about to drop a bombshell, raising her voice like a mother scolding a naughty child.

_Here we go again_ thought Callen. "How?" shaking his head.

"Your mother was one of the five. The secrets contained in the book were hidden in there by her father, your grandfather George Callen before the inception of the CIA. You were going to be my protégé Mr. Callen when everything just fell apart; when **you** left," Hetty finally concluded. The last statement was said with hurt and a deep sense of betrayal. "There that is everything I know." The silence in the room was stifling and the sheer horror of the whole situation came to light.

Suddenly all eyes fell onto Callen. His gaze went blank and his body felt numb. He went from having no family whatsoever to knowing of his mother and his grandfather. "G," uttered Sam whilst laying a hand on his shoulder.

Kensi looked at Deeks with the same look of shock. "Ok…mysterious and secret G. Callen lives up to the hype." Kensi punched him. _What! _mouthed Deeks.

"Mr. Callen?" asked Hetty leaning forward. It was a great secret to reveal especially without warning. But it was the right time for him to know.

Why didn't this surprise him? He almost felt like laughing at the sheer ridiculous nature of the whole situation. Just when he thought he had left everything behind, cutting himself away from his family and friends, trying to keep them safe, again and again his past would come to haunt him, taunting him like a malicious specter. He was tired of being G. Callen.

"Did Mort kill my mother?" asked Callen trancelike staring at a spot on the floor.

"Most probably."

"So why did Mort say you were responsible?" asked Callen motionless and his voice betraying no emotion.

"Your mother and I were colleagues at the agency. She called me out of the blue and wanted to arrange a meet. She sounded desperate so I agreed. I was supposed to meet her at the beach but when I got there she was dead. So I suppose I was responsible. I should've reached the meeting place on time," finished Hetty looking remorseful.

"I remember a woman when I was playing at a beach…making a sandcastle. Where did this all happen?" asked Callen as blurred flashbacks started to play in his head.

Hetty paused. This would cause Callen the greatest shock. "Romania." All heads including Callen's shot up to stare at Hetty.

"Romania, and all this time I thought it was LA," he laughed sarcastically. "What was her name?" asked Callen quietly tears at the brim.

"Clara."

"Clara…" repeated Callen locking down his emotions. "I need time to process this."

"You really mean you need time to dig around a little," said Hetty.

Callen looked at her and flashed her a knowing smile, "Maybe…but this has to wait. This gives me motive to dispose of Mort but as for Meg…If you don't have the book, I have no leverage and no way to save Meg. Any suggestions?" asked Callen, his sarcastic tone not lost on the members of the team.

Callen's reaction was a surprise to all of them. They all knew how desperate Callen was to find out about his family and about his past and they expected something different. But it seemed not to have affected him. He seemed to have ignored it. How was that possible? _The control he has over his emotions is frightening, almost inhuman, _thought Kensi.

Hetty was taken aback as well and paused before answering. "Not yet. That's why we're all here. This is what we do best…come up with a way of saving the ones we love."

Callen scoffed. So many lies and so many secrets; he was so tired and so jaded. He could not bring himself to hear anything else. He needed to get out. He felt his fight or flight primitive response kicking in. But how would he get out? This had been a bad decision. Callen's mind was racing and planning. Hetty noticed Callen's body language. She knew what he wanted to do but he was trapped. There was no way out. He'd have to stay and work things out.

However Callen repositioned himself and his hand touched the phone. _Yes! _He thought_. _Abruptly he got up, "Where you going G?" asked Sam. Kensi and Deeks tensed up as well. Before any of this he wouldn't have held back, he would've had Sam by his side, they would've solved this together. But now things were different. Sam's family needed him, Hetty needed him and the team needed him. Sam wasn't expendable and Callen needed to protect him even if it meant ending their friendship forever.

"Do I need permission to use the little boys room?" he said condescendingly as he walked away not waiting for a reply. This was not going to help. There was nothing Hetty could do to save Meg. Callen knew this was in his hands, and his hands alone. He left to protect his friends and family from his past and yet again, it was threatening their very existence. He entered the bathroom and saw the window mentioned in the text. He stretched, feeling the wounds twist and ache. It made him pause then he took a deep breath and opened it. Nothing. No alarms. The guy was right. He stood on the basin and pulled himself through. The abdominal wound crying out in pain from the exertion. He held his shoulder and took a moment until the spots in front of his eyes started to dissipate. He gingerly closed the window quietly and scanned the area. No surveillance camera. It was a blind spot.

Nimbly and lithely Callen sprinted to the left side of the pier, he looked over the edge and saw a boat, a speedboat. He sat down and carefully lowered himself off the pier landing with a thud in the boat. His body screaming for a reprieve as his presence drew the attention of its captain, "Well hello Callen. Introductions will need to wait. We need to go. Hold on!" he smiled as he pushed the throttle to maximum.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's taking him so long? Suppose it's hard to maintain that rugged devil-may-care look. Maybe he's powdering his nose?" said Deeks, his humour camouflaging his pain. He waited in vein for a giggle from someone…anyone. But none came.

Kensi stared at Deeks, "What is it with you this morning?" He threw her a dirty look. When he turned back he found Sam in his face.

"Deeks…you don't talk about G like that. He wasn't always like this. The man's got heart and he's got soul…he's just lost his way. The stuff the man's been through and the things he's seen and done, I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy," said Sam towering over Deeks.

"Point taken Sam but I'm just not feeling the love. He's hurt too many people. Have we all forgotten he tried to kill Hetty, that he's the reason Meg's involved in all of this…and oh yes…he murdered 4 people"

"I know," answered Sam solemnly. Deeks was taken aback by Sam's admission. Sam, Hetty and Kensi knew what Callen had done, they understood the baseness of his actions but they still believed in him. They still believed that he could be redeemed and when that day would come, they'd welcome him home. It just made Deeks think hard about who G. Callen really was and why he demanded so much loyalty, respect and love.

Several minutes passed and the team started to look antsy. "You know, he **is** taking a long time," offered Kensi. Sam looked at her in agreement. He walked over to the door fearing the worst. He hammered on the door.

"G! Open up!" Sam banged on the door again. There was no answer. Sam glanced around and Hetty nodded.

"Go on Mr. Hanna. He might need our help."

Sam rammed into the door, once then twice before it gave way. He rushed in only to look around and find it empty. He stood dumbfound, "He's gone. He's not here. Where… how…?"

There was a collective WHAT! Kensi yelled, "Window…we'll check outside," as they ran out.

Sam yelled, "Hetty isn't this place alarmed…the surveillance cameras?"

Hetty rose and walked over to the empty bathroom and looked around. She noticed the window, meanwhile Kensi and Deeks came running in. "No sign of him except a jogger noticed a man jump from the pier into a speedboat. The man matched Callen's description."

"So how?" asked Sam still looking perplexed.

Hetty pulled out her phone and the pointed to the window. He had found a way. "Eric pull up the alarm schematics of the boatshed." Instantaneously they appeared on the plasma.

They all moved towards it when Kensi saw the discrepancy. She pointed to the small bathroom window, "There, no alarm and there no security cameras…why? I thought this place was locked up tight like Fort Knox?"

Eric's face appeared in the top right hand corner of the screen, "Yeah…well. It's an escape route just in case the Boatshed was ever compromised. Our agents had a way out without alerting their captors. Good to know it works." Hetty glared at him, "O-k however I am working on getting footage of the boat speeding away…over and out."

"How did Callen know?" asked Sam, "Has he always known?"

"I doubt it Mr. Hanna." said Hetty pensively.

Then Kensi piped up as a moment of clarity hit her, "The man…the man who saved Callen and took him to the apartment…he must've contacted Meg and organized the medical equipment…he is the missing link, Hetty."

"There's another player, oh goody!" stated Deeks shaking his head.

"Callen got a message early this morning…maybe it was this guy?" suggested Sam.

"Ummm quite possible." Hetty was lost in her thoughts because the fact of the matter was that she didn't know who it could be. The great muse of wisdom and knowledge, second only to the great Athena, had no idea and it bothered her.

"So now we've lost him and have no way of locating Callen?" stated a frustrated Kensi. There was silence until Sam cleared his throat. "Sam?"

"I sprayed him."

"You what?" asked Deeks, trying hard to rationalize Sam's answer.

"MTS. Microdot Tracking Spray. New technology. Eric will be able to track him. Did it while he was out. I know what G's like," he said smiling.

"Nice…very nice Sam," said Kensi smiling in response.

"You out Callened, Callen…nice move Sam," offered Deeks and continued facing Hetty, "But what will he do Hetty?"

Then Sam, Hetty and Kensi, in a chorus of united voices said, "Save Meg!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After several kilometres the captain brought the speedboat to a standstill next to a larger cruiser. "Don't just stand there, hop onto our new ride," ordered the captain.

Callen wasn't asking questions. The guy knew what he was doing and he knew the sea. The jump had jarred his Callen's wounds and the pain was preventing him from finding his feet. Suddenly he felt a strong grip around his uninjured arm, "Let me help." He accepted the helping hand, found his balance and jumped onto the back of the cruiser, followed by the captain. The captain walked up to the control deck and started the baby up. Her jet engines roared to life and he steered her forward. After a couple of minutes, Callen was startled when he heard a loud explosion. He looked back and then up to the captain questioningly, "Can't leave any traces behind. Insurance should pay for it." Callen smiled. He liked the way this guy did business.

They travelled in silence for another half hour until the captain cut the engines and they stopped in the middle of nowhere. He released the anchor and walked down the stairs and disappeared into the cabin. Callen was anxious to find out about this man. As he started to move closer to the cabin entry, the captain came out startling Callen with a bottle of scotch and a sixpack. He put them down on the small table and looked up at Callen with a huge grin, "Pick your poison. I take you for a beer man but I think after what you've been through son, you could do with a scotch…neat."

Callen stared at him tilting his head side to side, "Who are you?"

"Ah! Down to business. Here drink this before I tell you," he said still grinning. Callen took the glass and downed the shot. The heat alighted his senses and suddenly his body felt responsive and awake. "Better huh? Good."

Callen's eyes shone with recognition. "So, who are you? Why are you willing to put your life at risk to help me?" said Callen wanting to continue the conversation.

"What made you trust me?"

Callen kept his eyes focused on the captain, "I don't know. All I know for certain, is that I need to save Meg's life and I needed help."

"And that's why I need you G. Callen. So I think we can help each other." There was a pause then he continued, "I was Clyde McIntyre's protégé. He was a naval commander. He was number 2." The captain grabbed a beer and handed it to Callen who accepted it rather thankfully. He had a feeling he was going to need it. "Clyde had a meeting with a high ranking CIA officer a few hours before he died. I had no idea who he was at first and at the time, it didn't seem to matter. So I followed protocol. I retrieved the book and was about to deliver it to no. 3. It was then I realized who **he** was…Mortimer Saulmann. He had killed Clyde so he could get the book. Rumours about Mort's nefarious dealings and his dubious allegiances were rife. There was talk about him being a double agent. I couldn't pass the book to him. So I kept it. Until one day his agents started poking around Clyde's inner sanctum, trying to uncover his protégé and I got scared. Before he discovered anything I blew up my car and faked my death. This happened in 1997. The book and I disappeared. However Mort never stopped looking for it until recently when his methods escalated. I found out Mattias had been killed and he still didn't get the book. So he played his last card and he sent you to retrieve it from Hetty, the only member left. He has become impatient. He wants the book, Callen but I want Meg."

Callen stared at the man. "What makes you think you can trust me? I do work for Mort."

"I am a great fan Special Agent G Callen and I know that your time with Mort is short lived. You were never 'Mort' material…you have too much heart even though you live in constant denial," said the captain.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Callen becoming antsy.

"Calm down…why do you think he asked you to join his "unit"?

Callen looked around unsure as to where the conversation was going. "Don't know…maybe because I happen to be brilliant at what I do," replied a cocky Callen.

The captain chuckled, "Yeah you are but Mort knew your family history and your mother's link to Hetty. So he knew Hetty would make you her protégé. This way he'd have a direct line to the book. He has been playing you Callen. There's a reason why he's desperate to have the book. I wish I knew what it was because we could use it as leverage but I don't, and now he has Meg." Callen noticed the captain become agitated.

The captain's revelations didn't surprise Callen. He was over it all. Nothing at all could surprise him anymore but one thing puzzled him. "How do you know Meg?" asked Callen still feeling out of his depth.

"Oh come on Special Agent Callen…haven't you pieced it together yet, son?" said the captain leaning towards Callen almost pleadingly. Callen stared at him trying very hard to give the man an answer.

"I'm Donald Blye. Meg and Kensi are my daughters, Callen." Then he downed another shot.

Callen exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding and slouched in his chair. Ignoring the glass, he picked up the bottle and drank.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still shell-shocked by Callen's disappearing act, the remaining four gathered at the table all deep in thought. Deeks was the first one to break the silence. "Was it always so exciting when Callen worked for NCIS?"

"You don't know the half of it," replied a sullen Sam.

"He did this thing where he'd go all lone wolf. He was always so convinced that he could handle things on his own. Only Sam could keep up with him…could read his body language, his smirks and grunts. It was Sam that always brought him back home," continued Kensi trying to make eye contact with Deeks.

"And the one time it counted, the one time that he truly needed me, I failed him. I let him go," reminisced a guilty Sam as the team looked on compassionately.

"Mr. Callen is his own worst enemy. He never had a family. When he joined NCIS he got one, starting with Gibbs and Macy. Mr. Callen slowly changed. He started to let himself care and since then, all he's ever wanted to do, is protect the people he loves. That's he's primary directive and he will do anything to ensure that. He will save Meg," said a philosophical Hetty.

"So Hetty, what do we do? Do we just wait around?" asked a worried Kensi.

Hetty joined her hands together as if in prayer and looked at Kensi. "What can we do? What we do know is that Mr. Callen will save Meg, of that I am certain. I'll have Mr. Beale and Miss Jones run surveillance on Mortimer's residence and keep tracking him. Until then we keep doing our job." She didn't want to say those words. She wanted to tell her team that she could fix this and give them a happy ending but this time she couldn't. It so pained her heart.

Kensi and Deeks left the Boatshed, leaving a despondent Hetty and a frustrated Sam. They were silent until Sam spoke softly, "He won't stop until he gets want he wants."

"Are you referring to Mr. Callen or Mort? Oh it doesn't really matter. You're still correct Mr. Hanna. We're in this for the long haul." Hetty's voice sounding so distant.

Outside Kensi stood still. She put her head back and shut her eyes taking in the sunshine and wondering to herself how anything could be so wrong on such a beautiful day. Deeks kept walking until he noticed that Kensi had stopped. He turned to find her soaking the sunshine. She was beautiful and how he loved her. His anger seemed to wane. He knew he couldn't go on like this. He needed to clear the air. He walked backwards and saw her smiling at him. "Lunch?" asked Deeks and Kensi nodded and they walked down to the boardwalk to grab a bite to eat before starting their new case. They sat on the stairs of the pier overlooking the water. Kensi was quiet as she chewed on her hotdog. Deeks looked over to her, and his anger and jealousy over Callen just seemed to dissipate. "I'm sorry about Meg and this whole mess."

"Maybe if I kept my distance, Meg would be safe now," whispered Kensi.

"You can't control everything Kensi. This whole thing has been going on for a long time and it's coming to a head and unfortunately we're all caught in the web. We need to listen to Hetty and play it smart," Deeks paused, unsure whether he should continue. But his jealousy reared its ugly head. "Who would ever imagine Meg and Callen together in the first place? Do all women just fall at his feet?" he spat out.

Kensi turned to Deeks fed up with his attitude, "What is it with you lately? You've been short and grumpy, and every time Callen's name is brought up, you go all jealous husband. Have I done something Marty?" He looked at her. There wouldn't be a better time.

"Was there ever anything between you and Callen?" asked Deeks, suddenly feeling very immature and stupid.

"What?" Kensi asked surprised. How could he ever think that? It was so left field. It's not as if she had never said anything. It's not that he saw her kissing Callen. Suddenly pangs of guilt stabbed Kensi's conscience.

"You heard me." His eyes were so hard and so accusing. She was suddenly looking at a man she didn't recognize.

"You're jealous of a man you don't know and who has been out of my life for three years. Marty? Talk to me. What's this really about?" Kensi questioned placing a loving hand on his knee.

Deeks wanted to swat her hand from his thigh but he couldn't. Instead he ran his hands through his unruly mop and gave it a good shake, "Last night…" The words stuck in his throat.

"…Was great," said Kensi smiling but it was short lived as she saw Deeks face become more distraught, "Oh it wasn't?"

"Kens…it has nothing to do with that…it's always fireworks and explosions with you. But you said something…during…you know," Deeks tried to explain. He didn't want to go there but he had to.

"What did I say?" asked Kensi totally lost but fearing the worst for it to have affected Deeks so intensely.

"You called out **his** name." There he had said it and he hated himself for it.

"Whose name Marty? You're not making sense." The impact of the accusation was totally lost on Kensi. She was totally in the dark.

"Callen's…right at that moment when you should've called out my name you called his over and over." His voice laced with hurt and anger and he still avoided her gaze.

Kensi just stared at him horrified. She didn't remember dreaming and fantasizing about Callen. How did it happen? She couldn't believe her greatest desire manifested itself through her lovemaking with her husband. Did she crave Callen that much? Did she still secretly love him? Or was Deeks just going on a hunch? "Oh…"

"Oh? That's all you can say?" accused Deeks standing up and raising his voice.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know why I said what I did Marty." But she was lying. Her thoughts went back to the room where Callen's ailing form was sprawled on the bed. She remembered the kiss she laid on him, she remembered her desire and she remembered she had indeed betrayed her husband. How could she have been so stupid and reckless?

"Did you and Callen have a relationship, Kens?" asked a hurt Deeks.

"No. When I first started here at NCIS…when I met Callen, I was meeting a legend. Agents in the CIA and the FBI told and retold stories about his cases and how he managed to pull rabbits out of hats. I developed this crush on him. I was so star struck just like a giddy teenager. He had this whole bad boy broody thing going on and then the vulnerability and to make matters worse, he was really kind to me. He taught me so many things and saved my life more than I'd like to remember. That's all it was." Kensi looked up at Deeks and saw the hurt still etching his face. She owed him the truth.

"I did want him. One day I walked right up to him, shortly after he came back on duty after the shooting and threw myself at him and there was a spark…something so real that made us afraid I think. But Callen being Callen, was too much the professional. He didn't make me feel like a fool when he told me it just couldn't be. Did I like it? No, but he was right. Do I think he had feelings for me? Yes. Sometimes the way he looked at me I could tell. But nothing ever happened Marty. **You **need to believe me," she pleaded looking straight into his eyes.

"So why…?" asked Deeks sheepishly.

"I don't know…maybe with everything that's been going on…I simply don't know." She placed her hands gently on his cheeks and turned his head so she could look directly at him. "I love you. I married you. Please don't ever forget that!"

Deeks nodded. He wasn't totally convinced. He was sure there was something Kensi wasn't telling him. But he loved her so much and he couldn't refuse her plea.

She brought him closer and kissed him. "Are we good?" she said flashing her pearly whites.

Deeks smiled and nodded, "We're good."

Kensi was a born operator and she hated scamming her husband but it had been necessary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callen hadn't said a word between the gulps of scotch. His piercing blue eyes remained transfixed on the man that by all accounts was supposed to be dead. Donald Blye? He still couldn't get his head around it. Several times he had shifted his weight on the seat and cocked his head ready to say something only to find himself stopping before uttering a word. He remembered seeing photos of Donald that Kensi would bring to light religiously on his birthday and on the day he died. The similarity was there. He **was** Donald.

"Walker blue isn't cheap. You gonna kept drinking or you gonna say what's on your mind?" asked an amused Donald.

Callen swallowed the last of the scotch and placed the bottle on the table. His vision wasn't as sharp as it had been a couple of hours ago but the reality of the whole situation was startling clear. "You've denied Kensi and Meg their father. Do **you** know what that's like? What it's been like for Kensi? Family is everything Donald and those girls grew up without their dad. How do you think they'll react when they find out?" asked Callen so flabbergasted at the whole turn of events.

"I don't know…when this is over I might tell them the truth but I can't risk…" he was abruptly cut off by an angered Callen.

"What! Are you trying to tell me that the book is more important than those girls, Donald? If Mort gets it, we'll face that crisis. But you need to tell them. You need to try to reconcile with your daughters and hope that they'll forgive you. I would give anything to have my family. I won't keep this secret," said Callen looking away unable to keep his cool composure.

Donald looked at Callen and suddenly saw a different man in front of him. The smooth cool operator had disappeared and in front of him was a lonely lost shell of a man. Donald knew Callen was right but he wasn't sure if he could deal with his daughters' reactions.

"You're right Callen. It's time I stop running and end this once and for all. I've sacrificed enough for this damn book. We end this and I will get my girls back," said the determined father. Callen kept his head turned away. He had reunited Sam and his family and had convinced Donald to step up and be a man and fight for his daughters. But he found himself alone…always alone. The tears were streaming now and he couldn't bear Donald to see him.. Callen was at breaking point. He was hurt and he was tired. He needed to stop running too. He needed to set the world right. Donald saw Callen's state. He understood and let him be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The rest of the day had passed unceremoniously. Kensi and Deeks had been given a new assignment: a low-grade ammunition scam coming out of Granada. Hetty wasn't sure about Sam's emotional propensity to involve him in any work. So deskwork was his order of the day. Hetty was tired more so than she had ever been. She was emotionally drained and so fearful for Callen. She needed to finish her paperwork, but her eyes remained staring at the screen. She wouldn't get any work done today but she couldn't leave either. The fear of not being in control was paralyzing her. The only answer to her dilemma was to brew a fresh pot of tea.

**On the Cruiser**

The scotch had helped numb most of his ailments but his wounds were still causing him discomfort. Callen looked out to the blue expanse of the sea and wondered how his life ever got so screwed. As the waves lapped against the cruiser humming the sea's hypnotic and deadly serenade, Callen started to lean dangerously close to the side, when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder, "Easy son…not an option."

Callen blinked as the words brought him back to reality from the silent songs of the Sirens. _Would he really do it?_ he thought. "Sorry…" he mumbled a dazed Callen as he turned to sit on the plush seat, letting go of that breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

Donald looked at him with concern. "You've been through a lot. I know it's hard to keep going when nothing makes sense, when everything you're so sure of is not what it seems. Callen…we all make mistakes, we are all deceived at one stage. You are not infallible. But this is redemption for you and me. We save Meg dispose of Mort and God willing, start rebuilding what we have destroyed."

Callen enjoyed the pep talk. Donald was right. This started to go askew when he lied to Sam, when he started to doubt his self-worth and the love of his family and when he left them. He left them to protect them but he ended up making things so much worse. They were stronger together and so much weaker apart. Callen realized that now and so did Donald. Both men left to protect their families only to realize being together was the protection they only ever needed. "You're right. So how do we do this?" asked a focused Callen.

Donald smiled. "Good. Now there is a linen service that comes to the house every day around 3…which is in a few hours time. The driver changes often. So it's easy for us to replace him. Security around the place has been quite relaxed. I've hacked into their security cameras and everything seems calm and normal. Meg's in the guest quarters, second room on the second floor but she goes for a walk in the afternoon everyday around the same time at 4. I am hoping that hasn't changed. I thought that could be our way in, maybe use the van to hightail it out of there. We improvise. I heard you're good at that," Donald raised his eyebrows hoping that Callen would agree.

Callen didn't react but asked, "What's the range of the surveillance cameras?"

"Poor, considering who's summer house it is. What's going through your head? You've got another idea?" asked Donald.

"Is he there?" asked Callen looking directly at Donald.

"Yeah," answered Donald afraid of what Callen was going to say next.

"Let's get this clear. Your priority is Meg. Once she is secured you leave and Mort's mine." Donald nodded not wanting to come between the dog and his bone. "Fine then this is how we play it out." Callen's plan was well thought out and extremely practical given the time he'd had to formulate it. He was indeed living up to the hype. Callen had donned his special agent persona. It was all business. There was no emotion there at all. Donald understood that and he was starting to understand Callen.

Happy with the plan Donald smiled and answered Callen, "Sounds like a plan. Let's go then. Let's get my daughter."

**At OPS**

The pot was hot from the boiling water. The scent of her exotic tea wafted throughout her office. Sam's head popped up, "Is there a cup for me? he yelled. Suddenly the voice he heard wasn't Hetty's.

"Sorry Sam it'll have to wait. Callen's on the move again and I'll give you one guess where he's heading?" yelled Eric from the balcony.

"There's only one place he'll be going…" stated Sam.

"Mort's house." Hetty and Sam both nodded. "But Callen doesn't have the book? How's he going to complete the trade?"

"I was afraid of this. We need to get there before he does, Mr. Hanna. There'll be no helping Mr. Callen if Mort's life comes to an abrupt end. No matter what the man has done, he is head of an elite group within the CIA, answerable only to the President himself. If Mr. Callen takes it upon himself to eliminate Mort, there will no saving him this time. We need to intervene and we need to stop this. Call Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks and mobilise Teams Alpha and Bravo. Mr. Beale keep your eyes on that boat."

**Back at Mort's house**

"Um…I see. Yes, so we'll proceed with the contingency plan. Thank you Xavier." Mort held the receiver for a while before ending the call. His mind was racing a million miles an hour. He anticipated only Callen's arrival at the house, obviously to rescue Meg. He underestimated Hetty's resourceful team. NCIS were coming as was Callen. This would not be the right time for the final piece to fall. The contingency plan was to relocate Meg. So let it be done. Mort needed a private audience with Callen. That was the plan all along, that was the endgame.

Meg was sitting on a plush chaise reading the latest Matthew Reilly book. It just didn't have the same appeal as the _suspense/thriller_ she was starring in at this very moment. She heard Mort's steps approach. She wasn't scared of the man. He had been nothing but polite, accommodating and attentive. But he **was** her kidnapper and she **was** being held against her wishes. Her back stiffened as tension ran through her body. A wave of nausea hit her and she felt the urge to gag, but she fought it back. She couldn't show him any weakness.

"Hello Mort…back from your morning meeting? I hope it went well," added Meg trying very hard to act cool and calm.

"Good morning Meg. My meeting was very successful thank you for asking. Now…" he stopped talking as he walked around to face her, "dear do you feel well. You look rather green around the gills." He actually sounded concerned.

Meg lifted her eyes from the book. There was apprehension and concern in his eyes. She smiled and started to chuckle, "My my you're worried about me? A man like yourself." His face remained anxious and it took a moment to realize that her taunting was actually wounding the man. Her tone changed, "I'm fine Mort honestly. I think something I ate last night disagreed with me. But I'm ok."

His hand extended to her shoulder and it squeezed it gently, "I know you may find it incomprehensible but your welfare is important. Would you like me to send for the doctor?"

"No, honestly I'm fine. I'd be better if I could go back to my family," asked Meg hoping against hope.

"You will. You will be back with them by the end of the day. Maria is packing your bag," said Mort, his face unreadable and stoic as always. He got up to leave when it finally dawned on Meg, what on earth?

"Mort stop. What do you mean? You took me in exchange for the book? Now…what's going on?" asked a very confused Meg.

Mort stopped and turned around. He needed to choose his words very carefully. He wanted to divulge everything to her but he couldn't take that risk. He needed Callen to be in the dark when they met. He needed Callen to be raw with emotions. "NCIS and Callen will be arriving shortly. I didn't anticipate them coming. So we are going to relocate, whence I will inform Callen and then you may go home. No strings attached."

Meg raised her eyebrows in a look of sheer incredulity, "Really? After all this you're going to let me go regardless…"

"You were only an incentive for Callen to do as he was told and follow a plan. I need you for a little while longer. I will keep my word, Margaret," said Mort softly and meekly.

"Are you going to kill him?" asked Meg as ardently, feeling the nausea and the bile starting to climb up as panic set in.

Mort answered quickly, "No. Callen is very special to me. His role in this is more intrinsic than he fully understands. He is someone I have invested a lot of time and effort in to, and someone who I hold very dear. No I'm not going to kill him, Margaret. I just want a chance to talk to him and to make things right." He then smiled. She never felt so distrustful of someone in all her life.

"After everything? Really. I don't believe you."

"Believe what you will, dearest Meg. Now we really must be going and you need to finish packing." With that he gave her a peck on the crown of her head and left. He left her with a myriad of emotions. She wanted this all to end and she wanted to be with Callen. She lifted herself gingerly taking a moment for her head to stop spinning, and started her trek to her quarters.

Meg found Maria carefully packing her newly acquired clothes and accessories into a Vuitton suitcase. She was surprised and she approached Maria, "Maria that is not mine."

"Oh Signor Saulmann said it was a gift and he said you no take your clothes in a rubbish bag."

Meg was filled with indignation and pride, but at the end of the day it was a Louis Vuitton suitcase valued at more that a few months wages. She could always sell it on Ebay. "Ok thank you Maria." She sat on the bed and started packing her handbag. She stopped and looked at Maria, "Maria how long have you known Mr. Saulmann?"

Maria's eyes never left the pile of clothes she was folding as she answered, "Twenty years maybe more."

"Does he keep his word?" asked a timid Meg.

"Oh yes, Signorita Meg. He saved my Mamma from Guatemala, like he promised. If Signor Saulmann make a promise, he keep it," said Maria, emotion thick in her voice. "Did he promise you something?"

"Yes he did," she admitted. Maria nodded.

"Then have faith, no?" Meg smiled at Maria. Thank goodness she had been here. Meg looked at her with gratitude when suddenly a wave of nausea struck again. This time it was inevitable as she regurgitated her breakfast all over the floor.

"Oh signorita Meg…mio dios, mio dios," yelled a distraught Maria running to get a towel.

Meg finished her heaving and started to breath deeply when she felt Maria's comforting presence next to her rubbing her back. "It's all right Signorita Meg…it only last a couple a months," Maria said smiling at her with love and joy.

"Maria what are you talking about?" said Meg pushing her curls away from her face.

"Maria have 5 kids and I know the signs… ¡felicidades me chica. Now come and wash up. Plain crackers and peppermint tea work for me. Come on Signor Saulmann is waiting." Maria helped her up to the bathroom. Was Maria right? Was she pregnant? Crap! She needed to keep it together. Mort was waiting and Callen was coming to save her.

Meanwhile Mort entered his armoured car and dialed a number from his cell. It took a while for the other end to answer. "Hello Mort. Any progress my friend?"

"So far it looks like I will win, but we shall see soon," answered Mort smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"When will I expect to join the party?"

"In an hour's time at the usual spot my dear friend."

Xxxxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Callen and Donald were in place. The linen van reached the security gates. Donald looked around from under his cap, "Looks all clear." He reached over and pressed the intercom button. "Alcroft Linen Service," said Donald. There was a moment's silence then an answer.

"Drive through to the back of the house," said a friendly Hispanic voice.

"Ok," Donald said to the stranger's voice. Then turning his conversation to Callen whilst driving in, "The rear of the house is quite secluded and is surrounded by expansive shrubbery, easy for you to get out and into cover. You've got 20 mins. max. Callen. I won't be able to stall them for more than that."

"Shouldn't take that long. Just keep the engine running Senna," said Callen wriggling from under bags of clean manchester.

Donald stopped the van meters from the service entry as one of the housekeepers came out to greet him. Donald slid out from the driver's seat and walked all the way around the back of the van, opening the back door as Callen slid out. Then he walked up to the house. "Hi…" said Donald pulling out his clipboard and looking for the order, "Ok…Saulmann residence, sign here please." The older woman took the folder and scribbled something quite intelligible. "I'll get the clean stuff out." The woman shrugged her shoulders in agreement. Every time a different driver came, they had a different way of dong things so she didn't find anything unusual about this one either.

Callen magically found his way into the house and to his surprise he found it easy. There wasn't any security at all. This sent his spideysense into overdrive. He held his Beretta tightly as he moved stealthily through the kitchen, maneuvered himself through a maze of corridors until he reached a room that took his breath away. It was enormous. The walls of French doors exposed the Pacific Ocean and the glass ceiling streamed the Californian sun onto the dazzling marble floor. _So this is how the other half live, thought Callen_. He managed to regain his sense of purpose and turned left and climbed the stairs two by two. He ran down the halls checking and re-checking the rooms. No sign of Meg. He found his way back to point of the 'spectacular view' and was about to climb the staircase leading to the left wing when he froze. He knew the sound well…the cocking of guns. Anger was building inside him. How could he have been so stupid? He should've checked the perimeter. But he didn't have time to waste and he had hoped that lady luck would be on his side. Again…she had gone to bat for the other side.

"G…put your gun down and turn around slowly." It was Sam's voice. He'd recognize it anywhere. How the hell…? Eric, of course. Eric could find a flea in a football field. Callen raised one of his arms, displaying the gun and slowly keeping his back turned, lowered it to the floor placing it on the third step. With his adrenaline waning, he stiffly straightened up and slowly turned to face at least 10 NCIS agents including Deeks, Kensi and….Hetty. Hetty?

There was only one that drew his attention…Sam. "He's not here. You idiots scared him off. Cyberspace communications? He's linked in to all of those things, not to mention the moles and stooges he's got spying for him. That's why I had to do it alone. Now he's taken Meg again and now I have to start all over again. Morons…couldn't you all stay out of it. You don't know who you're dealing with," yelled an angry Callen.

That was it. Sam had had enough. He had had enough of Callen's tantrums, of his holier than thou attitude, of his condescending and patronizing arrogance, of his…Callen-ness. Sam holstered his gun and started to approach Callen, like a predator would approach his prey. "We messed up…we messed up? Who brought this whole mess to our shores G? Who just couldn't stay away? No one asked you to leave us. No one asked you to join Mort and his amoral cohorts. You did that on your own. Then you decided to come back and unleash hell and now Meg is paying for your mistake. You wanna play the blame game? Go ahead." Sam was now standing centimetres from Callen's face and Callen could feel the anger radiating from Sam.

Callen held his ground. Callen had never been intimidated by Sam before and it wasn't going to start now. "After Vladivostok, after believing for so long that I had killed you, that I had killed my family because of my past, there was no other choice. Leaving to protect you…" Callen was abruptly cut off.

Sam needed to get his partner back. He needed to break that outer shell and find the Callen that ran away three years ago. The intervention wasn't going to be pretty but Sam hoped it would be effective, for all their sakes. So he started.

"That same ole song…blah, blah…oh I left to protect you…blah blah you're all better off without me…blah blah," Sam mocked Callen in a whining whiney voice. Callen was horrified at Sam's outburst. Sam knew Callen. He knew the emotional and psychological train wreck he was and Sam never ever ridiculed him. It was something no one ever did until now. Callen seethed as he tightened his fist until his knuckles were white and the veins in his neck pulsated vigorously. How dare Sam mock him? How could he trivialize the whole matter? Sam saw Callen's reaction and decided to push further.

"You left because you thought you were better than us, because you simply didn't care anymore." That was the final nail in the coffin. Sam's dark brown eyes full of contempt bored into Callen's icy blues, and that's when Sam saw Callen, his Callen and then he saw the walls start tumbling down.

Callen lunged at Sam with a ferocity akin to that of the Goths. His right fist connected against Sam's jaw sending him stumbling backwards. A worried Kensi raised her gun and eyed Hetty. She just smiled and motioned for Kensi to lower the gun. Kensi obeyed but was astonished as what she was seeing. Callen followed Sam and swung his right, which was parried. Sam then sent his own right fist to connect with Callen's jaw. The force and the toll of Callen's previous wounds, forced Callen to land clumsily on his butt. "So that's what they teach you at ninja school?" laughed Sam. His act was becoming harder to maintain as he saw the hurt in his partner's eyes. _Fight back Callen?_ Sam quietly urged. As Sam moved closer, Callen swung his legs bringing the giant down, "No that's what they teach us."

Then it was on. The years of tactical fighting were forgotten and brawling had begun. Sam grabbed Callen by the neck, then suddenly found himself being hurled onto a mahogany table, shattering it to bits. Whilst gathering his equilibrium and his breath, Sam rushed at Callen from the side, barreling him into a decorative column bringing it down as they fell. The punches flew as did the kicks, and the jabs along with the blocks, until they were both drained and bleeding. Callen pulled himself up to rest against the wall to nurse his wounds whilst Sam managed to sit. Covered in dust, plaster and blood he looked at his partner and he saw that he had managed to break through, "G…why and don't give me the stock standard answer?"

Callen looked at Sam and all those emotions that he had buried so far down started to break their shackles. Sam had simply asked why…and the answer had always been simple too. His eyes were red as they brimmed with tears. "You never asked yourself why Sam?"

"Every minute of every day G."

"**You** didn't stop me. You let me go. I thought you blamed me, I thought that you hated me for what had happened and you wanted me gone. I couldn't bear that. So I left," whispered a broken Callen. Callen's shoulder and side had started to bleed yet again and were throbbing, and after the punch-up with Sam, Callen was ready to throw in the towel.

Sam couldn't let that happen as he saw the crumbling exterior of Callen's face. They had both forgotten about the onlookers. This was their time to start healing, their time to start forgiving. He was sore. He was surprised by Callen's new-found strength and skill. Nevertheless Sam scooted over on his butt until his shoulders were rubbing up against Callen's. "I'm sorry G…I'm so sorry," uttered Sam. The physical connection warmed Sam and brought a smile to his bruised and battered face. Callen welcomed the warmth as he nodded gently to himself. There were so many things that they could say but they weren't necessary. For now, they were good. There was no doubting that one day after many beers, that the inevitable talk would surface, but right now, right at this very moment they were together again and they were good. Sam was just about to say something when he heard footsteps and a man's voice.

"Look I work for Alcroft Linen. I have no idea what's going on," said Donald as he tried to loosen the grip of the NCIS agents as he was marched towards the elite group.

Callen smirked. He had almost forgotten about Donald when he piped up, "Give it up man. It's over. Mort's taken her. He knew…he just knew." Then turning towards the agents, he ordered, "Let him go. He's with me." The agents just stood there, looking down at Callen ignoring his order with aloofness. Callen turned to Sam totally mystified, "What? You guys hiring from nature's reject pool now."

Sam chuckled, "No G. You are not their superior anymore. They don't take orders from you." Callen nodded. It was funny but it also made him realize how far he had fallen. "Agents, he's good. You can let him go."

"Finally…" Donald moved closer and stared at the two battered men. "What on earth happened to you? Haven't you put your body through enough Callen? Now get up. We need to regroup," offering Callen a hand.

Callen looked up and smiled. "I need a minute but before we start looking for Meg, you might want to turn around."

Donald gave him a questioning look, but followed Callen's gaze. That's when he saw her standing bathed in the sunlight streaming through the French doors. The look on her face was unforgettable. His face softened as his body turned to face his daughter. Kensi stood, shell shocked as she stared at the man she thought had been dead for 15 years. It was her father. "Kensi?" uttered Hetty. Kensi didn't reply.

"Donald, yes…I understand now…Clyde's protégé, welcome back. Now it's clear. It's been a very long time," Hetty said trying to ease the tension. Now it all made sense to Hetty. The pieces had finally fallen into place. Donald was the missing piece. Donald approached Hetty and shook her hand, whilst his gaze remained focused on his beautiful daughter.

"Kensi?" he whispered. What else was he to say? Everything just seemed so redundant and pathetic.

"You died. I buried you. I mourned you for years. Our family fell apart. How?" muttered Kensi, trying very hard to keep her voice even and steady.

"It's a long story and I am very very sorry," continued a very apologetic man. Suddenly the strong virile man that Callen had teamed up with, started to crumble. The years apart and the deception had been hard on the man and Callen could see that, as could everyone else in the room.

"You never once…?" asked Kensi as her voice stumbled.

"Several times. But I couldn't endanger your life," he continued; his voice small and fragile.

"It seems you and Callen are cut from the same cloth," added Sam with a smirk.

Hetty placed her hands on Donald and Kensi's arms. "This will need to be addressed elsewhere. Our priority is to find Meg. Donald?" she called him.

Still feeling the effects of the sudden shock, he slowly turned his head and faced Hetty who asked, "Where is the book? You have it, don't you?"

Donald nodded. "I couldn't pass it onto Mort. I just couldn't. That's why I had to disappear." The last sentence was directed to Kensi. "Then when I found out about Callen, you and…Meg. I knew it was time to come out of the shadows. It was finally time to end it once and for all."

"So you saved Callen? You called Meg?" asked a confused Kensi.

"Yeah. I've been watching and listening. Callen was my way in. This is hard, I know, but Hetty, we need to find Meg," pleaded Donald.

Sam helped Callen up off the floor and steadied his partner. The partners exchanged knowing looks. Then Callen looked towards the small group avoiding Kensi's glares, "We need to regroup. We need Eric and I'm sure Donald and I, both have favours we can call in." Ever the agent, ever the hero.

There was movement at the top of the stairs and all eyes darted to the top of the left staircase. Guns were drawn. "No please…I'm Maria. I care for Signorita Meg," said Maria holding up her hands.

Kensi jogged up to her, "I'm Meg's sister, Kensi."

"Oh yes she talked about you all the time. She love you very much," said Maria holding Kensi's hands.

Kensi smiled then asked her gently, "Where did Mr. Saulmann take Meg?"

"I don't now. But she's good. Not hurt. I need to see Signor Callen. Signor Saulmann wanted me to give him this," explained Maria. Kensi went to take the note. But Maria pulled it back, "Oh NO! He said I give it personally."

Callen shrugged his shoulders wondering what next…a treasure map. "I'm Mr. Callen." Callen managed limping several steps by the time Maria and Kensi descended the staircase.

"You no look good Signor Callen. But I know why Signorita Meg like you." She pinched his cheek, "You are very handsome."

Sam started chuckling. Callen gave him a look and shook his head, "Thank you Maria. May I have the note?"

"Here….good luck. She is very nice girl." Callen took the note as Kensi explained to Maria that they'd have to ask her a few questions. She was quite happy to help.

Callen just stared at the note and turned it over and over in his hands. "Want me to do the honours?" asked Sam, knowing that Callen was on the verge of a complete and utter breakdown. Callen shook his head as Donald moved closer and patted him on the shoulder, "It's ok." They shared a look as he unfolded the note. He recognized the scrawl. It was Mort's and he started reading; his face stoic and unreadable.

"Mr. Callen?" asked Hetty

Callen's journey had brought him this far, traversing emotional and psychological raging rivers and wild torrents beyond his belief, now this was the culmination of it all. Now he understood.

Callen stood transfixed. Donald gently pried the sheet from his fingers and read it. Sam stood shoulder to shoulder with his fallen partner. Sam was his strength and Callen never appreciated it more than at this moment. "I've got you, G."

"_Callen_

_Hope you found Meg. _

_No? Blame NCIS for that._

_I only wanted to see you, not the Keystone Cops._

_You're indeed a formidable adversary._

_However, it does not end here._

_I have acted in good faith by not harming Meg. Now I need you to repay that in kind._

_I need to resolve this whole matter and I'd like to do that in person._

_Below is the address._

_I want the book. I want you to bring it to me and then Meg will go free._

_If you play nice, there might be a little something for you in return._

_Maybe someone you've been looking for all these years._

_You know the extent of my influence. Do not fail me this time Callen."_

"It's a trap!" said a seething Donald.

Hetty kept her eyes on Callen and saw the pain and frustration etched all over the young man's face. "No Donald, this is not a trap but rather a victory dance. Mr. Callen, your thoughts?"

"It seems that I have no choice. I need to finish this. He knew so many things about my life and about my past. If he knows anything about my father…Donald I need that book," demanded a desperate Callen.

"Ok, give me half an hour," said Donald.

"I'm coming with you," spoke up a shy Kensi.

Donald looked at her, "To keep an eye on me?"

"No I don't want to lose you again." There was nothing Donald could say to that as sharp pangs of guilt stabbed his heart. He just nodded.

"Then return to Ops headquarters," commanded Hetty. Turning to Callen, "Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks place Mr. Callen under custody (giving them a wry smile). He is going nowhere until Donald returns. We know what a slippery individual he is. We are facing this as a team. You are not going in this alone."

Callen looked at her disbelievingly, "You heard what he wants. I need to go alone."

"Yes I know. But look at the state you're in. We will have a plan and a back up plan and a backup plan to the backup plan. We are not leaving you alone on this one. We are not abandoning you Mr. Callen. You are family and we look after our own," said Hetty looking at Callen with affection and protectiveness that spell blinded him.

"Ok but I have the final say…" answered Callen quietly, exhaustion finally winning.

"Good. We are agreed," said Hetty

"Mr Deeks, the cuffs please," ordered Hetty.

Callen looked between Hetty and Deeks in horror. "What? I think I've learnt my lesson, Hetty." Hetty gave him a 'don't-mess-with-me' look and Sam agreed. Deeks walked up to Callen brandishing his cuffs. "Oh come on…as if I'm going to run in my state…watch my shoulder. Not by him. Sam you do it." Callen turned to Deeks. "Enjoying it?"

"Oh immensely."

Sam turned from the hilarious scene of Deeks cuffing Callen, to face Hetty, "I smell a plan."

"A damn good one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n: sorry about the long chapter…**

**Chapter 25**

Mort was settled in a comfy leather chair in a very private and exclusive _Gentleman's Club_ waiting for his associate, when his phone rang. He looked at the ID and was curious. "Hello Maria? Is there a problem?" asked a concerned Mort.

"No, Signor Saulmann. I delivered the note."

"So what is it Maria?" asked Mort gently as not to spook the elderly maid.

"I am worried about …How is Signorita Meg?" asked Maria, clearly overstepping her role as housekeeper.

"It really doesn't concern you Maria. But why? Was she unwell when we left?" asked Mort, intrigued at Maria's overt concern.

"I think she is with child and she was sick before she left. I was worried. I am sorry Signor Saulmann." The pause on the other end of the line was lengthy. Mort had to pull himself from the thousands of thoughts that were running through his mind.

After having composed himself, he replied, "No no none of that. That is good news. Thank you Maria. She is resting and she is well. I'll make sure you will have a big birthday bonus."

This situation couldn't get any better. Mort found himself laughing at the turn of events. The game would not end here and it would not end now.

**At Ops**

Sam was sitting on the brown leather lounge behind the bullpen, nursing his shoulder with a rather large icepack staring at Callen. Callen was sitting on a chair with his arms cuffed to the armrests, nursing a bruised ego and staring at Sam. Deeks sat opposite them smiling. He was enjoying the silent conversation Callen and Sam were having. He was amazed at the connection these ex-partners had. Deeks had thought that everything Kensi had told him about Callen and Sam was exaggerated, but he was seeing it first hand and he was astounded. "So you guys always communicate at a super sonic level?" asked Deeks trying to break the silence that was making his hyperactive personality go berserk.

Deeks waited but neither said anything. Sam lifted his eyebrow and Callen smirked. "See, there. What did he say? You just did it."

"Deeks haven't you got anywhere else to go, something else to do other than annoy us," moaned Sam.

"Yes and plenty but I'm under strict orders to keep my highly trained detective eyes on the two of you especially Houdini there…a Hetty commandment and you know what happened when Moses broke the tablets, don't you," finished Deeks stretching in his chair.

"Great…look I just wanna speak with G…and he won't if you're around," explained Sam scowling at Deeks.

"**He** is right here and I really don't care if Deeks is around because there's nothing left to say Sam," said Callen broadening his shoulders, straining against the cuffs and regretting it as pain lanced through his re-bandaged shoulder. He finally looked at Sam.

Sam frowned and his muscles stiffened in the lounge, "Again G…"

Suddenly Deeks got the overwhelming feeling that the Alpha males were going to need some space and he needed to be absent. "Ok I think I need to get something from way way over there. Now play nice boys," said Deeks motioning with his hands as he got up and walked away.

Callen's gaze never left Sam, but his scowl turned into a smirk. "Works every time huh?" smiled Sam.

"We're not that intimidating, are we?" mocked Callen. Sam laughed. It was so good to have his partner back.

"So we gonna talk about it all G?" asked Sam.

"What now?" said Callen, really trying to avoid this conversation.

"Look I know you don't do the whole cathartic thing, I get that but I need to tell you how I feel."

Callen nodded sullenly, knowing this was inevitable.

"What you said about not asking you to stay. Man it was wrong. I had a feeling you were going to run but I thought you just needed some time away…remember Nigeria. What, you took leave of absence for 2 months but you came back. I thought this time would be the same. What happened in Vladivostok and in the years before was hard on you, I get it. I didn't ask you to stay because I thought you just needed to deal. You need to know that G. When I left there I felt like I had left half of myself behind…I was lost without you. I never blamed you, nobody blamed you. It's what we do. Why couldn't you just talk to me?" explained Sam.

Callen looked at him, truly looked at his partner, "At the time, everything seemed wrong. All I saw was death and pain. I was broken Sam. I needed saving from myself and I guess…it just seemed really too hard. I couldn't do that so I ran…"

"So you ran to Mort?" accused Sam, the betrayal still very real and very raw.

Callen straightened up in his chair wincing at the bruised muscles and healing wounds, "NO! He presented me with an alternative."

"And it was better than what you had here?" asked a hurt Sam.

"It was a way of not feeling, of not hurting, of not…having to care. It was like I was back in the foster homes. I was looking after myself and it made me feel safe and protected. What else is there to say? You should know me by now," whispered Callen avoiding Sam's glare.

"I knew the pre-Vladivostok Callen, but the person you've become, I don't know. What you did to Porta and Hetty, G…it was cold man…really cold. I don't know if I'll ever get past it. You shot one of ours for what?" stated Sam.

"For what? I lost my innocence when I saw my mother die Sam…I am not like you. It's easy to shut off that part of my humanity. That's why **you** were my partner. You were my conscience. Porta hurt Raina and the kids, Rivera threatened our fa…" Their eyes met as Callen realized what he had just uttered. Sam saw the pain behind Callen's eyes as they glistened. That's all they projected lately: pain and isolation. Callen noticed Sam's reaction. Callen wondered why he ever bothered hiding anything from Sam. They **were** his family as well.

"He threatened your family. No one does that and gets away with it and he was going to get away with it, Sam. I did what I had to do. Nothing different to what I was doing for Mort." Sam remained silent. He didn't know how to respond to Callen's confession. Of one thing he was certain; although he couldn't condone Callen's actions, he'd be eternally grateful. As for Hetty though…

Callen continued, "But Hetty was different…Hetty was never in danger. She has always been the closest being I've had to a mother. I think deep down she knew that and so did I. She knew I was coming. I gave her a warning and I knew she'd protect herself. I only shot Hetty once. You see Sam my M.O. is three shots. I make it final and Mort knew that. He was on to me before I was. Sad really. Even when I thought I was running the show, he was pulling the strings all along."

"And now…what's going through your thick skull? You gonna ditch us again?" accused Sam still hurt for the Boatshed incident.

Callen shook his head trying to lift his hands. Sam had him restrained to a chair, at his mercy after three years. Had Callen expected less? A wave of indignation spread throughout his body. "Really? I did what I had to do."

"What! You expect me to trust you G…after everything. You have to earn that right," said Sam raising his voice.

"When it comes to your safety and that of your family…YES!" responded Callen tensing in his chair. Sam heard the wood creak under the strain.

"OK but what about Mort?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" glared Callen, clenching and unclenching his fists as his face turned an angry shade of red.

"You're not facing him on your own. I'm coming with you G…do you hear that! I'm not letting you outta my sight," said Sam adamantly.

Callen didn't want to fight with Sam on this one. He nodded, "OK…I go in first. Last thing I want is to spook him then you leave with Meg. No discussion on this."

"You can't…" Sam tried to say _kill him_ but the words couldn't come out.

"No…I can but I won't." It was the truth. There was no hidden agenda. Callen would let Mort live.

"OK. Good. You know him…what the hell do you think he's playing at?"

"I don't. Nobody does. Does he want revenge? He doesn't do that. He wants the book and I guess he wants to tell me my services are no longer required," said Callen absolutely deadpan.

"Does that mean leaving his department in a pine box, or with a letter of recommendation?" asked a very serious Sam…all joking put aside.

Callen didn't honestly know. He clenched his jaw and stared straight at Sam. Sam understood. Callen was scared, "I don't know."

The moment was interrupted by a very talkative duo. Deeks and Hetty walked up to Callen and Sam. They noticed the intense moment between the two men. "Ahem…" interrupted Hetty. It took a moment for the men to respond. It was Sam who spoke up first.

"Long toilet break Deeks? Too much of that wheatgerm grass thing you drink?" asked Sam forcing an _everything's fine_ smile.

"Yeah that is right Sam," answered Deeks in an over-dramatic tone.

Hetty didn't buy it as she looked between Deeks and Sam who just shook his head. "She knows," confessed Deeks throwing up his hands.

"She's the mother's cat, Mr. Deeks and yes, I was counting on the fact that you'd be **convinced** to leave so Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna could have a bit of a chat," said Hetty noticing a heightened level of tension that she was hoping would have disappeared. But something was still awry. "Gentlemen I hope we've laid some ghosts to rest?" she asked. Sam and Callen said nothing but suddenly found their toes quite interesting. Hetty knew she wasn't going to solve their problem today but they had to at least start. Then her focus fell on Callen. "Well, well, well Mr. Callen. I hope you're comfortable?" Callen stared at her not liking her joke nor his situation. "Good, now boys we need to go over some security protocols for the meet."

"No." Came a small voice.

Hetty, Sam and Marty all looked at Callen. "No? Mr. Callen!" exclaimed an exacerbated Hetty.

"I can't put Meg's life in danger. Sam and I have worked it out. We'll handle it," said Callen calmly and resolutely.

"You don't know what Mort is going to do?" asked a frustrated Hetty.

"We're meeting at _The Stafford_. What can he do? Drown me in cognac? It's an exclusive gentlemen's club. I'll sit, I'll give him the book, he'll hand over Meg, Sam will bring her here and I'll chat until a resolution is found," explained Callen very matter-of-fact.

"You know it's never that simple with Mort," said Hetty sternly.

"Maybe I am tired of over thinking everything and thinking the worst of people. I think this time it is. I am tired Hetty, I am hurting and I need to finish this so I can curl up in some corner and sleep. Please trust me. Let me do this my way. I promise I won't do anything reckless or stupid," pleaded Callen.

She didn't like it, she didn't like it at all. "Let me come with you."

"No…absolutely not. This is my battle. You'll have yours another day," said Callen.

"Fine…fine. But back up will only be minutes away. However I do have two conditions: that you place a bug so we can hear everything and that you wear a camera. I want to know and see what is transpiring…I need to have leverage on the devil."

"That I can do," Callen nodded then Hetty moved closer to Callen and uncuffed him.

"We still need to clear the air over a small incident that happened at my house several days ago," Hetty said within Callen's earshot. Callen met her stare and felt abashed. "Go and get cleaned up. There are clean clothes in your locker. You need to be presentable for _The Stafford. _I should know…" said Hetty as she left.

Sam helped a stiff Callen out of the chair, "You don't think…?"

"No! She wouldn't be allowed," added Deeks who looked between Callen and Sam.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I'll check the members' log…it's Hetty after all," finished Callen shrugging one shoulder as the other was flaring in pain.

"You sore?" asked Sam. Callen gave him a look and raised his eyebrows. "Stupid question. Come on let's get you to the showers."

They started walking. Sam was conscious of Callen's unsteady gait. Then Callen stopped, "You still have my locker?"

Sam squeezed Callen's good shoulder, "We never gave up hope G…least of all Hetty."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kensi hadn't said much to her father as they retrieved the book from the floor cavity of an old abandoned house on the outskirts of Corone. Neither was ready to face each other, let alone open old wounds. He kept looking at her. "What?" she asked feeling rather annoyed.

"You've really grown up Kensi. You're a woman not the angsty teenager I left," replied Donald.

"Well, I had to grow up pretty fast and I'm a married woman now," she corrected him.

"Yes I know. I…was there," he said sheepishly.

"What?" yelled Kensi losing concentration just for a moment.

"The drinks waiter at the bar…the old guy who made "the best mojitos ever" quote," he said smugly.

"Really?" remarked Kensi letting a small smile escape from her intense face.

"I tried to be there at all your special occasions…sometimes in the background, sometimes incognito and sometimes well just say I came close to being arrested but I tried. There's so much I want to say…" However Kensi cut him off.

"Look…dad. We need to talk and that's a given but we can't do that now. That book had caused so much damage. We just need to resolve this and get Meg home," said Kensi trying hard to bridge the emotional gap between Donald and herself.

"Couldn't agree with you more…who would have thought I'd be working on a case with my baby girl," he smiled and suddenly the future seemed so bright.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At OPS**

"So this ratty old thing is **the book**. You know it's hard to believe. It doesn't look impressive and the title _The Red Badge of Courage_ really…lame don't you think and who the hell is Stephen Crane? Your Pop, Callen, did a great job hiding these secrets. No one would even look twice at this book," said Deeks, obviously not knowing when to stop.

"So this is it," said Sam taking the book from Deeks and getting a hurt look. "I don't get it. What's in it that's so important?" Sam said as he flicked through the pages seeing nothing of interest, even the font was boring.

"I don't know," Callen said shaking his head. The priceless value of the book completely lost on him. "Hetty?" asked Callen, hoping that she would offer some answers.

"Sorry gentlemen but I'm as lost as you all are. We were never told. Donald what about you?" asked Hetty.

Donald came forward and took the book back, "I've scoured the book, looked over it many times. I found some microdots with several geographical targets and blueprints for machines and artillery that would now be very redundant and out-dated, but nothing that could explain the trouble this book has caused."

Silence came over OPS until Nell spoke, "My nan once told me a story of my grandfather during WWII. He was captured by the Soviets and held in the Kozelsk prisoner of war camp. He kept a diary and in that diary he wrote love poems. That's what the Soviet guards saw…that what he wanted them to see. However he managed to pass on his diary to a fellow prisoner, one of the lucky few who managed to escape the Katyn Massacre. The diary found its way to my nan. She relished in the poems which she read over and over…"

Suddenly Sam interrupted, "Nell great story but is there a point to this?"

"Well what she started to see was that each word was an anagram. It took her the better part of that year but she decoded it. He had listed the names of the Soviet officials and guards who were presented at the Katyn Massacre and helped bring those men to the war crimes council. What I am trying to say, is that maybe we're looking at it all wrong?" explained Nell. Her little story did peak their interest.

"They couldn't have done it to the whole book," stated Callen convincingly.

"Maybe or just the title or the author?" posed Eric. "Let's put them through the computer and see what comes up…I'll also cross reference any results with names, towns, streets, cities, and other random stuff. It's gonna take awhile."

"We can't wait for this," stated Donald rather harshly. "We need to get Meg back."

"I know. So let's do this," said Callen, looking around at the team. "Sam and I will go in. Donald, Kensi and Deeks you take point outside and wait for Sam to bring out Meg. Then you bring her here. Don't wait…just get her safe."

"And you Callen, lone wolfing it again?" asked a skeptical Kensi.

"No, he won't," answered Sam causing Callen to look his way surprised, "I'll make my way back in and position myself so I have G's back." Kensi smiled. Her boys were back.

"You volunteered without consulting me?" asked Callen. "You cannot put your life in danger Sam…Raina and the kids are counting on you to walk through that door."

"Yeah with you Sundance. I'm not facing them alone, " smiled Sam and Callen didn't have a comeback.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now Mr. Hanna get Mr. Callen wired up while I call in a few favours," said Hetty tucking the book under her arm.

The three agents and Callen left, leaving Donald and Hetty. "What are you up to?"

"Donald I have a plan to destroy the book right in Mort's hands," said an excited Hetty, "but I wonder if it is in fact the best course of action. What do you think?"

"I think we let him have the book but we hide a tracker. Then we follow him and we document, then we wait until he makes a mistake and we pounce. We make him pay," said Donald, suddenly all the regret and the anger of the past years, coursed through his veins.

"I think Donald you might have the wiser plan."

Suddenly their moment was interrupted by a very rehearsed cough. "Yes Eric…" asked Hetty annoyed at the interruption.

"Sorry, I wouldn't have if…" stammered Eric.

"Yes what is it Mr. Beale?"

"Anagrams of the name Stephen Crane…it got a few results. One stands out in particular." Eric pulled it up on the screen…_An Etchers Pen._

"An Etchers pen…what is it?" asked Donald.

"It's a very old shop located in Little Odessa New York, the Russian Quarter (he raised his eyebrows)…it sells antiques specialising in writing implements," said Eric glancing over at Nell.

"Mr. Beale we don't have time for your quaint guessing games, why is it important?" said Hetty losing her patience.

Nell stepped up and pulled up a very old document, "The deed for the property belongs to a Stephen Crane."

"Oh dear!"

"You can't tell Callen not yet," panicked Donald, pleading with Hetty.

"No you're right Donald. We don't know anything about it yet, so Mr. Beale and Miss Jones start digging and dig deep. Also need I remind you this is highly classified. You will not divulge it to anyone let alone Mr. Callen. Once Meg is safe and Mr. Callen has had time to recuperate, we will face this next challenge. Meanwhile collect any intel you are able to and it's for my eyes only."

Nell and Eric nodded vigorously as the intercom buzzed, "Yes?"

"Hetty we're ready. Tell Donald we'll be waiting in the cars," said Sam.

"He'll be down shortly. Mr. Hanna how's Mr. Callen?" asked Hetty truly concerned.

"He's good, scared; he'll be better once it's all over," replied Sam.

"Won't we all. God speed Mr. Hanna. Look after him."

"I'm not letting him go this time. I'll be there to catch him when he falls."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n I loved writing this chapter, especially Mort's character. Finally everything is revealed. However you might find this chapter a little confusing. Callen is talking to Mort whilst the rest of the team can hear everything because of the bug and earwigs. Their thoughts and comments are in italics. Callen can only hear Sam.**

** skippy1967 – Stephen crane is the author of the book (as shown in Deliverence) and the deed holder of the shop **_**an etcher's pen**_** which is also an anagram of Stephen Crane. I'm trying to be clever maybe it's not working. Who is he? Just the author of the book or maybe someone else?**

**Chapter 26**

The agents arrived at _The Stafford_ and noticed the area was its busy self. There was nothing unusual. Kensi, Deeks and Donald all positioned themselves as Callen had instructed. He managed to pull himself out of the challenger as Sam came around to lend a hand. Callen pushed it away, "I'm fine."

"Yeah, I can tell…gangsta walk and all," replied Sam sarcastically. "You sure you can do this G?"

"I've never let anyone down and it won't start today." Sam saw the resolution and determination on Callen's face; he'd see it through no matter what.

Callen straightened his blazer as did Sam and they walked into _The Stafford. _The place was opulent and decadent, and very old. They stood for a few moments when they were approached by a very hospitable looking man in his sixties who asked in a welsh accent, "Good morning gentlemen. Welcome to the Stafford. I am Rupert, how may I be of assistance?"

"Hello Rupert. I am Mr. Callen and this is my associate Mr. Hanna. We are meeting Mr. Saulmann," replied Callen scanning the area behind the old man.

"Of course Mr. Callen. Mr. Saulmann is waiting for you inside. Unfortunately, Mr. Hanna will need to wait outside."

"Excuse me?" replied in indignant Callen, "Why?"

"It's a _Gentlemen's Club _with very strict rules…certain races, sexual orientations and people of the female gender are not permitted. I am sorry," stated the Rupert, displaying no emotion whatsoever.

"Well, I am…" started Callen when he was interrupted by Sam.

"G…it's fine. I'll wait here. Be careful," encouraged Sam noticing Callen's frustrated demeanor.

Rupert noticed that a resolution had been reached and turned his attention to the two agents, "Mr. Hanna there is a lounge with a bar through those doors. You will be quite comfortable, Sir. Mr. Callen this way please." The agents exchanged looks; this was the moment they had waited for. Callen followed Rupert through huge intricate mahogany doors, which opened to reveal a vast room, adorned with heavy red velvet curtains, paintings of hunting scenes, seafaring battles and important looking men with impressive facial hair. He also saw luxurious high wing brown leather chairs similar to the one in Hetty's sitting room. Each chair faced another with a small round table in the centre. Most had decanters of some impressive amber liquid. Callen was led all the way to the back of the room near the windows where he saw Mort smoking a cigar. Callen froze. It was Rupert who broke the silence, "Mr. Saulmann your guest Mr. Callen is here."

Mort turned around, place down his cigar and motioned for Callen to sit in the opposite chair. Callen reluctantly obeyed. Then Mort turned his attention to Rupert, "Thank you Rupert. Also would you bring some Camus Special Reserve. Thank you." Rupert nodded and left.

Mort looked at Callen and grinned, "Well here you are. You have fallen so far from grace Callen. No matter what I've thrown at you, you have managed to scrape through. Not only that but you have managed to re-establish your ties to NCIS and my dear friend Hetty. Hmmm…you are truly exceptional." Callen didn't know what to say; confusion and bewilderment glazed over his eyes.

"I didn't come here to chit-chat. I have the book and I want Meg," stated Callen rather bluntly.

"Well, well. I like direct but then again you know that. Yes, well let's get down to business. I take it Mr. Hanna is waiting outside?" Callen didn't reply. Mort knew very well that he was. "Yes, of course the ever vigilant guard **dog**," said Mort baring his own canine teeth.If that last comment had meant to rile up Callen, it worked as he stood up clenching his fists. "Easy Callen…down. I have no intention of antagonizing you. Just wanted to have a little fun. After all I do miss you." Callen looked around before sitting. He noticed a trail of smoke coming from the chair behind Mort. Someone else was there, but he was probably being a overly cautious.

"The book?" asked Mort snapping Callen out of his thoughts.

"Meg?" replied Callen. Mort looked intently at Callen and smiled. He dialed his cell.

"Escort Miss Blye to Mr. Hanna in the waiting lounge. She is free to go," ordered Mort. Then turning his attention to Callen. "See I am a man of my word. Now the book!"

Callen waited.

_Intercom conversation…_

_G I have Meg and she is in the car with Donald, Kensi and Deeks. They've just left._

_OK_

"All in order?" asked Mort becoming impatient, noticing the short conversation.

Callen didn't respond. He pulled a brown bag out of his blazer pocket and handed it over to Mort. "I don't know if this one is fake as well. But this book resurrected the dead. Apparently Donald Blye wasn't dead at all. He faked his death to prevent you from receiving the book. So keeping that in mind, I assume it's the true one."

Mort took the book out of the bag and looked at it carefully, then placed it on the table, "It will do." He directed his attention back to Callen and smiled. "So what do you intend to do now Callen. Will you continue to work for me or have NCIS dug their claws into you again?"

_Eric turned to Nell, "What? That's it. He isn't going to check it out or anything. He's been waiting for it. This was his Holy Grail."_

_Nell replied unable to look away from the video screen, "He doesn't seem excited by it."_

_Hetty entwined her fingers and she shifted in her chair. "His reaction is indeed odd. What's he up to?" she pondered earning looks from Nell and Eric. If Hetty was worried, then so were they._

Callen's eyebrows drew together as confusion swept over him, then he straightened in his chair, "You've got the book that you had me kill Hetty over and you discard it like that. Then you question me about my future. What are you playing at? What is this really all about, Mort? I thought it was all about the book?"

"Oh Callen…well I suppose the jig is up. It was never ever about the book. The book was just a means to an end," taunted Mort, relishing in the anxiety and anger he was causing Callen. "You seem angry, maybe because I had you turn against your friends and ordered you to kill Hetty. Do you want to kill me, Callen?"

It took every ounce of self-control and self-restraint for Callen to remain calm, however his eyes spoke volumes, "You do, don't you? Of course you would. Such deception, such manipulation, it deserves nothing less. So what's stopping you?"

_Deeks was driving Kensi, Meg and Donald back to OPS, but their ears were all attuned to the proceedings in that room. Kensi's face scowled at Mort's question, "What's that bastard up to?"_

"_What did he say Kensi?" asked an anxious Meg. "Is Callen ok?"_

_Donald saw the distress plaguing his daughters and decided he'd try to bring reason and calm to the situation, "Callen's fine Meg. But Mort hasn't finished with him. He's going to try and break him right to the end."_

"_How could anyone be so cruel when he was so kind to me?" interjected Meg feeling out of her depth._

"_Mind games…but Mort won't succeed. I know Callen. He won't break," said adamant Kensi earning a scowl from her husband._

"_Don't be so sure Kensi. Callen is a changed man," added Donald._

_Kensi looked at her father and grabbing hold of Meg's hands, "But deep down, he is a good man. Men like that don't change…dad." That made Meg smile._

A seething Callen replied, "Of course I do and one day you will pay for all the crimes you have committed. But it won't be at my hands. You see it took a trip to hell and back to realize I am nothing like you and I'll never become you. I couldn't control the forces that made me the man I am today. But I know that deep down I am a good person. That's reflected in the friends and family I have. They saved me from becoming you. They reminded me of who I want to be. You can't corrupt a good soul," finished Callen feeling rather content with his reply. This time he truly believed it.

_Sam couldn't help his outburst, "That's telling him G. Hold onto that." Callen needed a cheering squad in his corner._

_Kensi smiled at her father. She had been right because she had faith in Callen._

Mort's grin vanished replaced by a rather evil smirk, "Yeah yeah yeah…Well listen to G Callen, all grown up and so righteous. What! Have you found religion? I hope you believe the bullshit that you've articulated, because I don't believe a word of it. However actions do speak louder than words and it seems I have lost."

"Ok I'll bite, lost what?" asked Callen perplexed.

"The bet of course," said Mort gently teasing Callen.

_Eric looked back to Nell and Hetty with a very confused look, "Bet? This was always about the book. What is he talking about?"_

_Hetty shook her head. This whole scenario was scaring her. The rules had changed and so had the outcome. Hetty was no longer a player and she hated being a spectator, "I have no idea Mr. Beale. But it doesn't surprise me that Mort would have a hidden agenda."_

_Nell sunk into her chair, trying to keep an ever-growing feeling of dread from creeping up on her. "What game is he playing?" she whispered._

"Enough with the games and the riddles, what are you talking about? What bet?" Callen's voice started to increase in volume.

_Sam could hear Callen's demeanor changing. Callen needed to stay calm and he needed to remain cool, so Sam became his Jiminy Cricket and spoke encouragingly, "Easy G…he wants a reaction. Don't fall for it." Callen nodded to himself and thanked Sam for being there._

"Now, now they'll kick you out if you raise your voice in here Callen. It is a _Gentlemen's Club_. I suppose it is time I let you in on my little secret. You see, a dear friend of mine Koba, once had a loving family. One day his beautiful wife decided to leave him with his son and daughter. She finally discovered the nature of my friend's business dealings. She didn't approve of them so she ran away with her children. But she was all alone in a foreign country. She called the only person she knew would help her. She called Hetty and arranged a meet. Meanwhile my Koba could not bear the shame of her indiscretion and swore that he would hunt her down and kill her and her offspring. So he called me. I owed him a favour and I figured after this we would be even. I got wind of her whereabouts through the CIA channels. I got there before Hetty and I fulfilled by debt except I kept the children alive."

_Simultaneously the team said WHAT!_

"_Callen's father ordered them killed…he wanted to kill his children," yelled Deeks who momentarily lost concentration while driving._

"_Deeks eyes on the road," roared Kensi. "We know," her voice a whisper._

_All colour drained from Hetty's face. Finally she has discovered the mystery behind Clara's death. "So it wasn't my fault…Mort was a step ahead of me all along. He killed Clara. God as my witness he will pay dearly." She only wished the outcome had not been so despicable and so barbaric for Callen's sake. _

_Nell and Eric just sat speechless staring at the old man's face on the video link._

Callen couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Mort had killed his mother on the order of his father.

His father had wanted him dead too.

He started to hyperventilate.

_Sam spoke again, soothing a hurting Callan, "Hang on G…hang on. You need to find out everything you can, remember and you need to stay calm."_

"I took the children back to America and placed them with Child Services. That's when we decided to have some fun. You see, Koba and I always had philosophical arguments over nature versus nurture, can environmental factors override a 'good soul' etcetera etcetera back at Cambridge. You were the one with the gentlest soul so we decided to make your life a living hell and see which one of us would be right; whether you would become a result of your upbringing, Koba's premise or whether your 'goodness' would pull you through, my premise and hence the bet. We had fun with you. We threw everything at you and you just rose above it, making me the winner," finished Mort flashing a sickly smile and exuding a fatherly sense of pride.

_Nell sank further into her chair as the image of Mort's face drove her back. "Look at his face. He is actually enjoying this," she said with revulsion._

"_He is evil. What kind of person could enjoy torturing people like this?" added a frightened and shocked Eric._

_Hetty looked over to her naive analysts, "Apparently men like Mort and Koba."_

_Hetty could see Mort's face and her hands clenched tightly. Her anger fueled by the desire to end that man's life. She was just grateful for one thing; that she was unable to see Callen's reaction. That would break her._

Callen sat motionless, paralysed by the cruelty of the explanation.

_Kensi's face dropped as her breath hitched in her throat. "Kensi? What is it now? asked Meg._

_Kensi turned to Meg as if she was in a trance, "Meg…the whole thing…since Callen was a child…it was an experiment. Mort and Callen's father put him through hell just to prove a point." Meg's eyes bubbled up with tears. Her emotions were more sensitive than normal as her hands instinctively went to her tummy._

"_His father's a monster," added an angry Deeks. All of Deeks resentment and dislike for Callen faded as he started to understand the man Callen was conditioned and forced to become. It was not someone he'd ever be envious of and it was not someone he'd ever wish to be. He had his own father issues too, but Koba made his father look like Father Christmas: _

_Meg sighed, "Oh…Callen!" Kensi could see how much her sister cared for him. She'd be good for Callen._

"_All good men have their breaking points. This might be Callen's," Donald said, hoping against hope that it wasn't true. He couldn't bear it any longer. All he wanted to do was to help Callen, kill Mort and stop this once and for all but he couldn't. It wasn't his fight._

Mort saw the deathly mask of horror on Callen's face. He had seen it before. _He might still lose the bet, he thought to himself_. He motioned to Rupert who brought in a conference telephone. Mort looked at Callen and smiled. Everything was falling into place. He placed a call, "Hello old friend!"

_Eric piped up, "What now?"_

_Nell answered quietly, "It's Koba. Callen's dad." Hetty was silent._

"Hello Mort," answered a deep voice on the other end. Callen became alert when he heard the accent. It was a Russian with a Balkan influence.

"Who is that?" asked Callen fear and panic slowly growing ever present.

"Koba I have someone here who would like to meet you?" said Mort, relishing the pain and suffering he was inflicting on Callen. This would be the final straw; it would make or break Callen.

Callen stared at the telephone. "Finally we have the pleasure выходец (son). So what do you think of our wager; creative no?" said Koba with an amused tone to his voice.

_Donald tried hard to place the voice but he couldn't so he called out to Hetty, "Hetty do you recognise the voice?"_

_Hetty couldn't, hell she couldn't place the accent, "No…you?" _

"_No," but after a few moments, he heard something familiar, "…maybe."_

"How could you have her killed?" asked Callen, tears running freely down his cheeks.

"That's the first thing you, my son, want to ask me. I'm hurt. But Mort said you were direct, just like your whore of a mother. Clara left **me**. She brought shame on our family name and she deserved to die, as did you and your sister. When she took you she signed your death warrant. She tainted you with **her** crime," said Koba seriously and with a great deal of harshness.

"You are not my father. He couldn't be so…" Callen's voice cracked under the pressure.

"Ruthless, merciless, cruel shall I go on? On the contrary, I would do anything to protect my family, my true family. We're not that dissimilar. Didn't you murder, kill in cold blood without any remorse, to protect your family not so long ago?" argued Koba while Mort sat back and enjoyed the show.

Callen's chest clenched with regret and remorse. But he couldn't show weakness. Men like Mort and Koba preyed on that. So he continued steadying his voice, "But I was a child, your son?" whispered Callen.

"Wives and children are easy to come by, Callen especially for me. I am sorry but you were nothing to me after you left. It is my culture, it is my way," again Koba sounded cold and distant.

_Kensi was horrified at what Koba had said, "Who is this man?"_

_Deeks didn't have an answer but someone had to say something, "Someone you don't want to know. Someone spawned in hell."_

"So simple for you, so cut and dry. Now that you've had your fun, now that the experiment is over, what happens? Will you kill me and end my mother's bloodline?" asked a frightened Callen knowing full well death was the next step.

A raging laugh came from the speaker, which startled Callen. "First of all Mort, congratulations on your win. Rupert should be bringing you the winnings and as for you Callen, I will let you live for my selfish reasons. But if I was ever to give you any advice, it would this: don't forget we reap what we sow, and I will make you a solemn promise, that the harvest has just begun. Enjoy your winnings Mort and we will talk again Callen and maybe next time it will be face to face. I would like that immensely," and the call ended. Mort couldn't wipe the smug look for satisfaction and victory off his face. He swirled the cognac in his glass and took a sip as he crossed his bony legs as he stared at a despondent and comatose Callen.

_The team remained silent. The whole revelation was catastrophic._

At that cue, Rupert brought Mort a silver tray with an envelope, "Sir, Mr. Koba asked me to present you with your winnings."

Mort took the envelope but before he could reply Callen's head snapped up, "Was Koba here? The man sitting behind you?"

Rupert looked at Mort for permission, Mort nodded. "Why yes Mr. Callen, he left ten minutes ago."

Callen spoke into his earpiece, "Sam did you get that?"

"_On it," replied Sam._

"You won't catch him. He has eluded security agencies for decades. He is extremely clever your father, extremely powerful and extremely illusive." He pulled the winnings out of the envelope and gazed upon it, "Ah yes! As beautiful as it was twenty years ago."

"An American dollar…" yelled Callen. "You destroyed lives over a dollar?"

"This isn't the first time and the bet then was a dollar. Anything else would seem crass. So Callen I am a busy man and I can't indulge in too much fun when there's work to be done so I think our meeting is over. Needless to say, Callen, your services are no longer required," said Mort callously dismissing Callen as he stood to take his leave.

"But you can't leave it like this? There's more I need to know," pleaded Callen.

"Yes I know so many many more questions but I won't answer them because this game is over and I am getting rather bored with it. You'll find the answers. You just need to look harder. Anyway there's a new toy about to arrive and I am so anxious to play with it. But Callen regarding Koba, don't go looking for him, always watch your back and never ever let your guard down," Mort patted him on the shoulder and walked away from Callen.

Callen sat in the chair and thought about the meeting. He had always imagined his father in so many different ways. He was always trying to explain his absence as a good thing but never had he imagined his father to be a monster, a criminal. He knew this whole affair wouldn't end here. He had two clues; Koba and Cambridge, if any were to be true. He would find him and he would make him pay. Callen had always wanted to find answers, but today was the first time he wished he had lived in ignorance and left sleeping dogs lie.

_Hetty whispered, "Oh dear Mr. Callen!"_

_Eric looked puzzled, "What new toy is he talking about?"_

_Nell looked at him raising one eyebrow, "Someone's else's life he wants to destroy."_

Part one was over. It was finished. Sam needed to get Callen out of there. Sam needed to take him home and he needed to comfort him. Hetty said, "Mr. Hanna get your partner out of there and take him home."

Sam replied rather abashed, "I can't Hetty."

"What! Oh yes you can…Flash your badge and tell Rupert _Rwy'n gwybod am y dillad isaf ffriliog._ He'll let you in," ordered an angry Hetty.

Sam repeated, "_Rwy'n gwybod am y dillad isaf ffriliog _got it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NB: (Welsh) Rwy'n gwybod am y dillad isaf ffriliog – I know about you frilly underwear


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sam found the fragile shell of the best friend he once knew sitting staring into space. His look was hollow and vacant however what frightened Sam the most was his despondency.

"G? Hey man…it's done. It's over. Time to go home," prompted Sam squatting in front of his best friend and brother. Callen didn't speak. He didn't move. Sam patted his knees once more, "G…let's go home."

It broke Sam's heart to see Callen's tear streaked cheeks and his eyes red from crying. He desperately wanted to help him, to heal him and to make him forget what he had discovered today. Looking at Callen, he felt hopeless. But he'd keep trying until he'd reach him. "G, the team's waiting back at OPS…Meg's there, so is Donald."

Suddenly Callen blinked more tears away as he turned his gaze to Sam, "He's a monster Sam."

"I know G…I know," added Sam relieved that Callen had actually spoken.

"Does that make me one too? They talked about genetics. Look at all the people I've killed," said Callen, so innocently reminding Sam of William.

Callen's breathing started to hitch. He needed to get him out and among people that loved him and cared about him. "G, you are **not** a monster. You saved my family, you've saved more than you realize. You're a good man, G Callen. You will rise above this and you will become a stronger man."

"I don't know if I want to…how can I face them after what they heard about my father, about my family…" argued Callen avoiding Sam's intense look.

"You are not running this time. I am not asking you to stay this time; I'm ordering you to. The team won't pass judgment. They are hurting like you G. We need to heal together. Come on…don't let them win. You are so much stronger than you know. Come on," pleaded Sam standing up. Callen looked up at him and nodded. He placed his hands on the armchair and tried to push himself up, when his arms gave way and Sam caught him. "I told you that I'd always have your back!"

Sam managed to get Callen into the Challenger. Not a word was said during the drive back to OPS. Sam knew that things were out of his hands and the only thing that he could do was to be there for his friend when he was ready to deal with the whole mess. They pulled up to Headquarters. Sam got out and noticed Callen hadn't moved. He opened the door and crouched down, "G…we're here. Come on let's get you inside." Callen nodded. Every action, every step was a result of habit; Callen was absent. His mind had shut down due to the trauma of the revelations. Sam knew he needed Nate.

It was late and the majority of the agents had gone home. The place was dark except for the bullpen. Sam knew where they'd be waiting for them. He kept Callen's slow pace as they rounded the corner and saw Hetty, Donald, Nell, Eric, Kensi, Meg, Deeks and Nate waiting for them. Hetty had brewed a fresh pot and the aroma lifted Callen's spirits as he smiled half-heartedly. The others stopped talking when they saw him, and he returned the gesture. He didn't make eye contact at all. He allowed Sam to guide him to his old chair and sat him down. "Just in time for a fresh hot cup of tea gentlemen…Mr. Deeks would you do the honours?"

"I've been keeping up to date with my professional development…apparently Geisha training is an integral part of being an agent," he quipped whilst pouring the tea and getting a smile from most of the group. Kensi smiled at her husband. She saw what he was trying to do and she loved him for it.

Nate just observed Callen and his face became concerned. He gave Hetty a knowing look and Hetty nodded.

Deeks poured the tea giving a cup to Sam and placing one in front of Callen, "Thanks Deeks," said Sam smiling, "Just what I needed."

Callen didn't react.

"Hell of a day," said Deeks trying to break the tension that had increased since Callen's arrival.

"To say the least," answered Nell shrugging her shoulders. "Anywho Eric and I have had a long day so we're going to go home…separately…and hit the sack… separately." She obviously had spoken on Eric's behalf. He looked at her shocked as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away.

But before they left, Eric managed a bit of dignity and stopped looking at Callen, "It's good to have you back Callen and….we're sorry. Night everyone." The two analysts smiled sadly and left.

Nate just watched Callen.

Kensi was the next to speak up. It was time to go. It was time to close the case and start anew tomorrow. "Deeks…we've got an early morning tomorrow…you know that meeting with Mr. Forbes at BelAir Security?" she said eyeing him conspicuously.

Deeks picked up on her obvious cue. "Is that tomorrow already? Ok. So Donald need a bunk for the night?" he asked turning to Donald whose gaze hadn't left Callen's.

"Actually Donald is staying with Mr. Callen and myself," said Hetty. "We have many things to talk about and I think both men need some space." She avoided Sam's glare knowing that he wanted to take Callen under his wing. "Donald I need you to sign a few papers, would you mind coming over to my desk?"

"Of course Hetty. You love birds get home and I'll catch up with you soon. Take special care of Meg tonight, won't you. She's been through a lot," added Donald.

Kensi had placed her loving arm around Meg, "You know we will Dad."

"Hey you know I'm right here, but thanks for the concern. I am fine," stated a tired Meg

Donald stood and walked over to his girls and kissed them both on the foreheads, "Thank you for giving me a second chance. I won't let you down. I've already missed out on so much." The girls smiled back at him. Their relationship was far from normal, but the forgiving and the healing had begun and Donald was grateful for that. The trio smiled at the remaining team members; Sam and Callen and then left. Meg's gaze lingered over Callen. She wanted to be with him tonight. She wanted to hold him and help him, give him the comfort and the safety he needed. But she had seen too many cases like Callen to know that what he really needed now was a strong sedative and sleep. He was too exhausted to deal with anything. She sighed as she left feeling Kensi's arms tighten around her shoulder.

Donald saw them leave and felt quite joyous. He looked over to see Hetty waiting for him. He started making his way over to Hetty's desk when he stopped next to Callen's inert form. He crouched and said, "There's nothing anybody can say to fix this Callen, or to rationalize it for you. I want you to know that I am here when you wanna talk or just go for a boat trip out on the big blue. I owe you so much. Clara would've been so proud of her son, of the man you are today." There wasn't a reaction from Callen but Donald wasn't really looking for one. He squeezed Callen's shoulder and walked away. He didn't see the lonely tear that fell onto Callen's trousers.

Nate stood watching the fallen hero. There'd be a lot of work to do to help Callen but he wouldn't be alone. Callen had his family and he had his friends. He'd be ok.

Nate watched as Sam sat to talk to Callen. "G…"

A weary Callen lifted his head and met Sam's gaze. "You ok going to Hetty's? You know we've still got your room at home. If you wanna crash with Raina and I, just say the word."

A softness appeared in Callen's eyes as he rubbed his chin, "Thanks Sam…but I'm not ready to face the kids yet. I just need some time…you know…just need some time."

Callen had actually spoken a coherent sentence and more, and Sam was elated, "Ok I get it man…but this time your need fro space doesn't mean time to disappear because I'll get one of those tracking anklets from the sheriffs department."

Again, Callen smirked, "Had one of those…too easy to pick. Wouldn't work. Seriously, I'm not going anywhere Sam. I am tired of running."

"Good…I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Sam hopefully.

Callen nodded, "Just don't expect…"

"Too much too soon, I know. Kid gloves all the way until you're ready to kick my ass and shown me that waist flip thing move," added Sam smiling. He got up and grabbed Callen's shoulders, "You're my brother and you **are** home. Don't you forget that." He gave Callen's back a pat, eyed Hetty and went home to his family.

That just left Nate and Callen. Nate was reclined on the brown leather sofa and had his legs crossed, chin resting on his hand. Callen arched his back stretching his sore and tired body. The still healing and abused wounds stung as he shifted in his seat when he heard Nate silky soft voice, "So I still make you squirm in your seat, Callen?"

"Still trying to break into the comedy scene Nate?" answered a wry Callen looking at Nate.

"Good to see you again. It's been a while," stated Nate.

"Three long years," answered Callen; their gazes locked and unfaltering. "How was Yemen?"

"Hot, but not as eventful as the Tajikistan. You had a rough couple of months," added Nate stoically. Callen raised his eyebrows surprised at Nate's knowledge.

"How much do you know?" asked a shaken Callen.

"I was there when you were taken to the shack they passed off as a hospital. I didn't think you'd get through that…the horrors you saw not to mention your injuries, the guilt of what you did and how you made amends."

"Why are you bringing that up?" asked Callen, shuddering at the memory.

"To prove a point."

"And that would be…"

"You hurt others because you were hurting not because you are evil, bad or whatever adjective you'd like to use. But most importantly, you tried to make amends. Your conscience wouldn't le you off the hook. Mort and Koba said some…" Nate was cut off. Callen stood up abruptly almost knocking over his chair and stood right in front of Nate, posing an intimidating threat.

"You don't get to go there now! I can't do this now!"

"Yes I do and you will because I'm your friend Callen. You can't let this fester. Even in your current state you could take me but I know you wouldn't because you're not angry at me. You're angry at them and angry at yourself. Now sit down and let me finish," explained Nate keeping his cool exterior. However deep inside, he was a quivering mess because Callen had always scared the living daylights out of him. Callen moved cautiously and sat in the chair still tightly wound.

"They said things that were meant to hurt you. Why? Because there are sadistic bastards…megalomaniacs with psychotic personality disorders. They are the last people on earth you should be listening to. They are angry that you didn't become like them after EVERYTHING you have endured. They are angry because they couldn't keep it together. They are angry because YOU ARE A BETTER MAN CALLEN! You overcame adversary, you overcame so many things that would break the average man and that made them ANGRY. Neither Koba nor Mort won the bet…you did. You stayed true to the good man you are and although you feel cheated, angry, broken you know the truth now and the…" Nate stopped as a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"The truth Mr. Callen will set you free," finished Hetty smiling warmly.

"Accept what you've done, accept who you are and try to be and do better," added Nate.

"Life's a journey, Callen. We take wrong turns, we lose our way and we break down but we arrive at our destination eventually and it's up to us whether we learn from our mistakes and seek forgiveness, or we fail to acknowledge them and live in denial only to be recalcitrant," spoke up Donald.

"Well said Mr. Blye…" Nate unraveled his long legs and moved forward on the lounge, "You have all the support and love you need. Now it's up to you Callen. You need to fight to get yourself back."

Callen looked the three people in front of him; Nate had always known how to get through to him, a secret he'd never share with Sam; Donald, a man who knew the meaning of sacrifice and loss, who had saved his life and to whom he felt akin to; and finally Hetty, the only woman he could always rely on to love him unconditionally. These people were fighting for him. Was he ready to fight for himself?"

"After everything, you still believe there's a way back for me?' asked a sullen Callen.

"Oh yes," replied Hetty smiling. "Tonight is the first wave Mr. Callen. Tomorrow we bring in the big guns, Mr. Hanna and Meg. But for now it's late, I'm exhausted and I suggest sleep is in order and like Scarlet O'Hara said, _Tomorrow is another day."_

xxxxxxxxx


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The dead of night was silent. Kensi and Deeks were sound asleep but Meg lay in her bed awake, starring at the moon shadows dancing through the blinds...thinking. Instinctively her hands went to her blossoming belly. It was still early in the pregnancy but Meg was convinced the little person growing in her was going to be her saving grace. Imagine the joy and surprise on Kensi and Donald's faces not to mention Marty…_what a great uncle he would be, she thought._

But fear clouded her joy as she thought of what had transpired earlier that day. Could she bring a child into such a twisted situation? She could ever be sure that Callen's progeny would be safe, away from the influence of Koba and Mort. But on the other hand, there was Callen; strong, brave, proud, noble Callen, someone desperately in need of a new beginning, of hope and a true family of his own. Could she deny him that? Did she have the right to?

Would she stay or would she run?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With her guests settled, Hetty drank the last remains of her chamomile tea. She rinsed the cup and placed it on the kitchen sink. Wrapping her dressing gown tightly around her minute figure, she shuffled up the stairs to her room. When a muffled sound came from Callen's room. She paused and waited. The muffled sounds stopped when a strangled cry followed. Unsure as what course of action to take, her hand went to the door handle. She leant on it and pushed the door forward. Although the room was dark except for the moonbeams streaming through the curtains, she could make out Callen's body thrashing against the sheets on the bed. A dream, a bad dream! Careful not to wake him but disturbed by his cries, she moved closer and extended a tentative hand. It reached his shoulder accompanied by her soothing voice, "Callen…it's only a dream dear. You're safe. You're home."

Between the heartbreaking sobs and screams she could hear Callen repeating, "Mum…mum, he killed you…the monster killed you…I couldn't stop him…mum….don't leave me…I'm not like him I swear…I don't want to be alone…Bastard, leave her alone…" Then his body jerked twice and was still. Hetty moved closer, stroked his hair while a silent childlike crying poured from Callen. She sat on the side of the bed and wrapped her arms around him. He turned to look at her. His eyes were frightened and pained. She tightened her hold. There weren't words that could make the moment right. Taking comfort in his tiny but tough guardian angel, he turned and held onto Hetty and the tears of a lifetime came flooding out. "I've got you Callen…I've got you. You'll never be alone."

Donald stood at the room's threshold and wasn't at all surprised at the sight in front of him. Callen was home.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The night had been long and hard for Callen. Hetty had stayed with him until the remnants of the nightmares had stopped plaguing his spirits and he had actually fallen asleep with some clever hidden sedatives. He stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen to find a note on the kitchen bench and Donald tucking into some blueberry pancakes courtesy of Hetty. Donald eyed Callen up and down, and didn't feel like he needed to state the obvious look of the young man, "There's some in the oven for you. Hetty said you had to eat something and she knows blueberry pancakes are your favourite…and there's hot black Italian blend coffee." Doanld watched as Callen stood, obviously still shaken by the night's events. "Callen sit, before you fall down."

Donald pulled the remaining pancakes out of the oven and placed them in front of Callen with a steaming cup of coffee. "Now dig in. I hope you don't expect me to feed you as well?" he said with a smile.

Callen liked Donald. He had grown on Callen and was starting to see him as a father figure. "Thanks…I can manage," said Callen glancing at Donald with an amused look on his face. Food was the furthest thing from his mind but when the aroma wafted up his nostrils, he realized how incredibly hungry he was. He sat down and started eating. Donald smiled.

"Hetty couldn't stay. Life and work goes on and there's a lot of redacting on the case she needs to do." Donald needed to say something so he put down his knife and fork and placed his elbows on the table. Feeling eyes on him, Callen lifted his eyebrows still chewing on the pancakes and looked at Donald.

"What?"

"You're going to be just fine G. Callen," said Donald looking at Callen seriously.

"You think?" asked Callen picking up his coffee.

"Yeah…there's a lot people in your corner son…a lot."

"You gonna hang around?" asked Callen, relishing the change of topic.

"My girls are here…that's all the incentive I need."

"Good. Hetty makes the best damn pancakes," said Callen smiling.

"Yes, yes she does. I think it's the secret ingredient."

"That is?" asked Callen quizzically.

"If I knew it wouldn't be a secret." Callen let out a chuckle. Donald raised his eyes and saw Sam standing in the doorway. It was time to go. "Take it easy son," he said as he walked around the bench, patted Callen on the shoulder and left the man to his pancakes.

Sam extended his hand and Donald shook it with pride. "How was last night?"

"Rough…I think he only caught a few hours," said Donald seriously. "It's to be expected."

"Yeah," nodded Sam, weary of Callen's mood.

"**He **can hear you whispering," spoke up Callen not bothering to turn around and face Sam. Sam cringed at the thought of being found out and Donald just laughed and left the two best friends.

"Sorry," said Sam patting Callen on his back. "Just concerned." He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat opposite Callen.

"You could just ask me," replied Callen looking tired but rather relaxed.

"Ok so how was last night?"

"Rough." They both laughed.

"Seriously G…"

"Nightmares…more of the usual…just more intense. I guess that's why I don't like to sleep. Sedatives worked. But I'm ok…well I will be," explained Callen shying away from Sam's probing eyes.

"Yeah, you will. We're all here for you G, when you wanna talk," offered Sam.

"I know but you all know too much about my crap already. I'm not really comfortable with that so I think I'll talk to Nate a few times," said Callen quietly, secretly afraid of Sam's reaction.

But Sam was glad in a way. Callen's issues were beyond his humble advice. There were too many 'issues' Callen had to resolve and come to terms with. Sam was happy just to be his friend. "Sounds like a plan, G. Nate's the best. Have you thought about what you're going to do next?" asked Sam.

"Don't know. Take some time. Try and put my life back together. Maybe visit Gibbs in DC. Maybe come back to NCIS. But I'd have a lot of sucking up to do, wouldn't I?" said Callen, his smile still not reaching his hollow eyes.

"Sucking up? Please G we're not petty. No, hold on we are. Major sucking up…gigantic sucking up," Sam laughed and Callen enjoyed every moment of it. Then Sam looked at his watch. "I need to get going. You gonna be ok by yourself?" he asked concerned.

"Oh I don't know. I might sit in a bath and take a blade to my wrists," said Callen wryly.

Sam stood up angrily, "DON'T. YOU. EVEN. JOKE. ABOUT. IT."

Callen straightened up in his chair and brought his hands up, "Easy big guy!"

"You don't get to make those remarks. You have to deal with…a lot…stuff that I couldn't even fathom. But G, you have NO IDEA what we…what I went through when you left, when I scoured hospitals and morgues every week hoping that I wouldn't have to come and identify your remains. When every time someone walked through the doors at HQ I'd jump up hoping it would be you. Then dealing with the guilt every night, every day…blaming myself that I had failed you. No G…don't ever joke about that!" explained at hurt Sam.

"Sorry…sorry," apologised a remorseful Callen

"Me too…I think I might have to talk to Nate as well." The brothers-in-arms just nodded their heads. "Well I'd better be going…I'll ring during the day. Answer the phone."

"Yes mother." All was going to be good.

Callen had showered, then cleaned and dressed his healing wounds. They weren't aching so much now that he had proper painkillers but they'd always be a reminder of the cruel twist of events. Just like all the other scars…reminders of the good and the bad. He threw on some jeans and a blue long sleeve tee and meandered down the stairs, and through the living room out to Hetty's verandah that led onto the beach. He sat on the wooden steps and watched the waves break and roll out. He tried to clear his mind as he took pleasure in the sun's warmth when he felt a presence. He took in her perfume and knew it was Meg. He was happy she'd come. "Hey."

"Eyes in the back of your head Callen…my you're a resourceful guy. May I?" asked Meg looking ravishing in jeans and a floral transparent blouse.

"Hetty's casa sua casa," answered Callen, unsure what as to what to say.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I was worried about you. I didn't want to leave you on your own," she said looking at Callen's profile. He had yet to look at her.

"I…um…wanted to talk to you…but I couldn't even face you yesterday. Couldn't face anybody," whispered Callen still looking out to the ocean.

"And now?"

He turned to face her. She was glowing and it took his breath away, "Thank you for saving my life…thank you for everything Meg and I am so sorry you were brought into my mess. You could've been killed," his eyes intent on hers.

"You're welcome. Just be grateful I turned out to be a nurse. It was touch and go there for a minute. But I'm not sorry I met you. Look at what I got out of it; my sister, my dad…my family and really really great sex," she smiled which in turn made Callen laugh as he dropped his head between his knees. "But seriously Callen, you were just what I needed. I was feeling lost, alone and incredibly sad. Then you waltzed in all dark and mysterious and just rocked my world. I am not sorry."

"Rocked your world huh?" said Callen smirking and making Meg weak at the knees as she nodded.

"Yeah. You made me fall for you in a big way G. Callen and I find myself thinking about you all the time." This made Callen feel uncomfortable. She noticed. It wasn't her intention.

"I can't offer you more than friendship Meg. I'm just so messed up…" said Callen looking truly apologetic.

"Oh I know that. I know you care about me and that you don't love me. I'm ok with that, truly I am. But I don't want to lose the friendship that we have. I couldn't bear that," said Meg, getting all weepy.

"I'll always be there for you, always," said Callen as he placed his arm around her shoulders bringing her in for a hug.

"You know last night as I lay in bed I had a choice to make."

Callen looked at her quizzically, "A choice? Did you make it?"

"Yeah I did. I looked at all the hypotheticals and all the certainties. I found myself saying what if this happens and what if that happens. Then I took a moment and I thought and made a list of things that I have, that are stable and certain in my life and found that they out-weighed the what ifs…"

"Meg…what are you talking about?" asked a puzzled Callen smiling at her quirkiness.

"Out of all this chaos, deception and darkness something good came out of it. Maybe it's a way of the world righting itself, giving you a fresh start, giving you hope, giving you something to live for," said Meg pulling a little away from Callen and looking at him lovingly.

"What good came out of it? Nothing good came out of it," said Callen frowning.

"What you will be doing in six months time?" asked Meg trying hard not to spill the beans too early.

"Oh I don't know. Hopefully back at NCIS," answered a confused Callen.

"I might need you around for a while...to help out," teased Meg a little bit more.

"Help out with what?" asked Callen.

"Nappies," she said casually smiling at Callen. He sat frozen. "Callen we're having a baby." His reaction wasn't what she had expected. He stood up and looked out to the ocean and then at her, then back at the ocean. "Callen? Maybe I should've waited. I was just so happy to tell you. I thought it might help you feel hopeful about the future."

Callen knelt in front of her, his eyes glistening, "You're carrying my baby…I am going to be a dad." Suddenly she became the most beautiful thing in the world and reality had no place in this moment. Could he really dare to be hopeful and happy?

"The best ever!" she stated adamantly smiling at him lovingly as his eyes became a brighter more brilliant blue.

He continued to stare at her. He wasn't angry nor disappointed…he was shocked. Never ever in his wildest dreams did Callen imagine fathering a child. He was suddenly aware of his shortcomings as a human being let alone a man. He mentally listed all his insecurities and can to the realization that it couldn't work. "I can't be a dad. I don't know how to be one," said a frantic Callen.

Meg's gaze didn't waiver. She was determined to convince Callen otherwise. She placed her hands on his cheeks and made him focus on her. "Oh yes you do know how to be a dad. Look at the way William and Latisha adore you. All you need to do is be everything **your** father wasn't!"

"My father…my biological seed you mean. You understand that this child will be **his **grandchild…that doesn't frighten you?" asked a concern Callen.

"Yes and no. My choice last night was whether to run and raise the child in secrecy; or whether to stay and raise this child with loving parents and with so many dear friends and family. In the end it wasn't a real choice. Our child deserves to have everything we didn't, Callen," explained Meg.

"I agree and I'm glad you didn't leave…but Meg, there's so much about me you don't know, that you wouldn't want to know…all the things I've done. The man I am…is not the man you know and I can't make guarantees…" Callen confessed.

Meg took a deep breath and paused for a moment as her face took on a serious look. She needed to make sure that the next thing she'd say to Callen would be said right. "Let me tell you what I know. I've seen the marks that scar your body, the same that would scar your mind as well. I can't even imagine the horrors you've seen, nor the questionable things you've done. I know you've killed, maimed and tortured…that's your profession Callen. I won't ever judge you. That's between you and your creator.

I also know you've struggled all your life to find your identity, to find some semblance of normal, to fond love. I applaud you for that. But most importantly I know I saw the true essence of Callen. He is the man who loved me in Memphis, the man who risked his life to save mine, the man who rescued Sam's family, the man who couldn't kill Hetty, the man whose soul was crushed when the truth was finally revealed to him and finally the man who will rise above it all to continue to prove Mort and Koba wrong. You will show them all, the good man I know you are, show them all, how much love is in your soul…this is your chance for redemption Callen" Callen smiled. She was right because under the steel cold frightening exterior was an insecure little boy in need of love and of faith. She had seen it. He grabbed Meg and kissed her.

"You'd give Nate a run for him money. I can't promise you I won't stray off the ranch…or lose the plot sometimes. But I will promise you I'll always try to be what this baby needs," replied vulnerable Callen.

"That's all I need."

"So I suppose we'd better make this legal?" asked Callen, unsure he really wanted to go down that path. He cared for Meg, but he didn't love her they way she deserved to be loved.

"No," she paused and he was surprised. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to trap Callen in a relationship that wasn't what they needed. "No marriage, no strings Callen. I want to share this baby with you. I want you to help me raise this baby but I don't want to marry you. I don't want to make a mistake that could ruin your relationship with your child. We are two dear friends who share a baby. How's that?" said a very content Meg.

"Ok…I'm going to be a dad and you're going to be a fantastic mum," Meg laughed as Callen placed his hands on her belly.

"Are you ready to share the news?" asked Meg, so happy that their baby had started Callen on his healing process.

"Absolutely!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	29. Chapter 29

**Epilogue**

**6 Months and 2 Weeks Later – In the Hospital**

The little blue bundle cooed as Kensi nuzzled his cute little nose. "You know he has your nose Meg, and Callen's scowl," she smiled loving the fact that she had moved on and could tease Callen in a brotherly way.

"He's beautiful…just what we all needed to remind us of the important things in life," said Hetty, gently taking the bundle off Kensi's hands.

"After everything we've all been through, this boy birth is a true miracle," whispered Donald, overcome with emotion. His daughters looked at him and smiled.

"I have to admit I never thought you could produce something so cute, G…really he's wonderful. Wait til Raina and the kids see him," said Sam playing with the baby's tiny fingers.

"Not his genes Sam… he's all Meg…the only thing that's Callen's is his….gender," said Deeks wiggling his pinky.

The group broke into laughter. "Whoa…anybody would think people were celebrating the birth of a healthy baby boy," said a beaming Nell entering the hospital room with a very stressed looking Eric.

In his arms he had flowers, balloons, chocolates, a blue wrapped present and fruit, "Some help here."

Callen rushed over to him smiling, "Hen pecked?" Eric smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"You didn't have to guys," said Meg starting to unwrap the present which turned out to be the cutest little cap.

The team huddled around the new family when the nurse came in, "Sorry everyone but visiting times are over. Meg needs a rest and this cute little boy needs a nap. Ms Blye, does this boy have a name yet?"

"We haven't decided yet. He'll be Baby Callen for a little while longer."

"Do you mind if I take him to the nursery?" asked Callen not wanting to be away from his son for a minute.

"Of course not Mr. Callen. Everyone else you have 5 more minutes," smiled the nurse as she and Callen left.

The team was fare welling Meg and talking amongst themselves when a knock was heard at the door. Sam went over and opened it. There stood a bike messenger, "Package for Ms. Blye and Mr. Callen."

Sam eyes him suspiciously, "Do you have identification?"

The young man looked up at Sam, trembling in his shoes, "Sure…Kevin Ward, Sparks Couriers." Sam looked at his identification and then stared at the young man. Finally he spoke, "Where do I sign?" With shaking hands, the young man offered Sam the clipboard. Sam signed and took consignment of the small package.

""I wonder what it is," asked Kensi.

No one was nervous.

No one expected it.

Meg unwrapped it and remarked, "Oh it's beautiful. It's an antique silver spoon." She turned it over and stared at the writing. "There's something engraved but I can't read it. It looks Russian."

Hetty felt a sense of foreboding. No…not now!

"Who's it from?" asked Deeks picking up on Hetty's tense stance.

Eric picked up the card that had fallen from the package, "Umm…it says _Welcome Baby Callen_." Then Eric turned the card over and he froze as the card fell from his hand.

"Eric?" called out Nell picking up the card. He looked at her with overwhelming fear.

"Guys, you're scaring Meg?" interrupted Kensi comforting her sister.

Nell ignored the others in the room as her face turned to Hetty's, "Nell?" she asked.

"It's from the shop called _An Etcher's Pen_."

"Get Mr. Callen. NOW!" yelled Hetty with a look of fear on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callen felt like the luckiest man on Earth as he kissed his son goodbye. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. He neared Meg's room when he a frantic Donald raced up to him. Callen was on alert, "What's wrong? Is Meg OK?'

"Hetty needs to see you now. Go. I'll make sure the baby's fine," said Donald.

"Donald?" asked an anxious Callen.

"Just go. She needs to tell you something." Both men nodded and went their own ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in a matter of minutes while the nurse on duty left to answer a patient's call, a hunched elderly figure in a doctor's coat bent over Baby Callen's crib. Two white gloved hands gently lifted the baby and placed him in his arms. The lonely figure walked out of the nursery cooing and whispering to the child.

"What a sweet harvest you are, Baby Callen!"

The cruel figure stepped into his car and admired the little bundle, "Oh Koba will be happy. Now it's his turn." Caressing the baby's face, the withered figure spoke, "Now let's see…what shall we call you…we've had A, B, C, D was a failure, E wasn't any better, F, G…well you'll learn all about him when it's time. So I think little man you will be H…Henry, Harry, Hallan…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHE ENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Well that's the end. Am I cruel? Yes.

I've loved writing this story. I had a ball but it did take a lot of energy and time and it would've continued if I didn't have a life to get back to. I know I left a few things unresolved, but they will be answered in a sequel. But don't hold your breath ;)There are many ideas buzzing in my head at the moment because I'm missing the show So I hope to start writing a new story soon.

I hope you have enjoyed it. Many thanks to the wonderful reviewers especially the few that left encouraging comments…you know who you are It absolutely makes it all worthwhile. If you didn't leave a comment, it's ok. Thanks for reading.


End file.
